


Xo

by lpfan503, Penelope_Ink



Category: Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Peterick, bennoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpfan503/pseuds/lpfan503, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Ink/pseuds/Penelope_Ink
Summary: A handsome stranger catches Mike's eye during a pool game with his boyfriend, Chester, and best friend, Brad. When Chester encourages Mike to go talk to him, they both get a little more than they bargained for. A Linkin Park/Fall Out Boy crossover with a little bit of everything. Love and romance, comedy, and a sprinkle of drama. AU.





	1. Thursday Night with the Boys

Mike raised the beer to his lips as he watched his boyfriend lean over the pool table, raising an eyebrow at one of his favorite views in the world. He smirked around the bottle, his eyes calculating just how much Chester would miss the shot he was lining up to take before they drifted back down to his denim clad ass. It was a good try, but he knew the cue was going to hit the green striped ball at the wrong angle, miss the pocket, and lead to a string of good natured curse words. All part of a typical pool game on a Thursday night.

“You’re off about an inch,” he commented, his voice teasing, knowing how much his boyfriend hated his play by play analysis. “No way that’s going in.” 

Chester, with his eyes fixed and his hands steadily pulling his pool stick back and forth as he got ready to take his shot, stopped long enough to say, “You’re just trying to distract me. So not going to work.” He rolled the ball of his barbell tongue piercing across his lips before he pulled back and _SMACK!_ he hit the cue, and watched as it hit his chosen target, but instead of it going into the pocket, it banked off the side. “Dammit,” Chester hissed as he stood up straight, glaring at the table. “Dammit, dammit, dammit! That was so your fault,” he accused as he twisted around to give his boyfriend the glare he’d just punished the table with. “You and your math and however you figure this shit out. Dammit, Mike,” he said with a playful twist to his tone. “I’m starting to think you’re bad luck.” 

He headed over to the tall table in the corner where his beer was sitting, and he let out a sigh as he picked it up and sat down, waiting for his next turn. He took a quick sip, looking out over the bar, and the line of five pool tables all in a row. Each one was covered in red felt. The two tables beside them were empty, but two guys were playing on the third one down and a group of girls was playing on the table on the other side of them. All in all, pretty typical for a Thursday night. The music overhead was something from the 80s and Chester half hummed along as he watched Brad gripe about being behind as he headed for the cue ball. 

Mike leaned over and kissed Chester’s cheek when he sat down. “I’m not bad luck, you’re just too stubborn to let me teach you how to play better. You’re right, it’s all math.” He winked at his boyfriend’s disgruntled look before his tipped the green glass bottle toward Brad. “Delson, looks like Chaz didn’t bother to leave you a decent shot! Good luck, man!”

The curly headed man tossed an annoyed look toward the table where his friends were sitting as he walked a slow circle, first one direction, then back the other, around the pool table. “Next game I want to go after Mike,” he whined, cocking his eyebrow at the lack of available shots. “Going after Chester sucks. He never leaves the cue ball in a good place.”

“Hey,” Chester cried from his seat as he watched Brad inspect the table, “the point _is_ for me to win. Not to leave you with good shots.” He chuckled a little as Brad discretely flipped him the bird. “So Brad, how’s work?” Chester asked, knowing that the other man had a hard time talking and taking a good shot. “Did you have any cool meetings with famous rock stars this week at Big Bad Warner Brothers?” 

Brad shook off the question as he lined up his shot. “I, uh… yeah, meetings. Famous. Pictures?” He didn’t even string together a coherent sentence before he took the shot, once again missing the pocket. “Fuck! Stop distracting me while I’m trying to play!” He forcefully hit the end of his pool cue into the floor, his expression completely frustrated, causing both Mike and Chester to look at each other and laugh.

“So, you were saying… pictures?” Mike asked as he slid by Brad, his beer still in his hand. 

“Yeah, promo stuff for _your_ guys,” Brad huffed as he took Mike’s recently abandoned seat. “The next big band to take the stage!” he said theatrically. “Signed and discovered by _the_ Mike Shinoda himself!”

“Thanks for the help,” Mike said sweetly as he balanced the bottle on the edge of the table, giving the room a quick glance as he did so. He knew he wasn’t supposed to put the beer on the edge of the table, on the off chance it would get knocked over, but he wasn’t clumsy. “And I didn’t sign or discover them. I’m just their rep. You’re so dramatic, Delson.” He knew what he was doing, and it didn’t take him long, even with the sassy banter. One of his favorite parts of playing pool with Brad and Chester was showing how nonchalantly he could sink a shot without looking like he was over analyzing things. Truth was, he’d been planning his shot since his last one.

“Here’s how it’s done,” he mumbled, leaning to take his shot. It was a complicated one. He needed to get around one of Chester’s balls in order to hit his shot, banking the cue off the edge before it smacked the targeted ball right into the pocket. He smiled in satisfaction and glanced at his boyfriend. “See? Just math and angles.” 

“Whatever,” Chester muttered, tossing his boyfriend a smirk. “You just like to show off.” He watched as Mike made a face back at him before he rounded the table to take his next turn. “He’s too good,” Chester said with a sigh, directing his words to Brad. “I should dump him for someone who sucks as badly as I do. Hey. . .what are _you_ doing for the next few years?” he asked batting his eyes playfully as he leaned his elbows on the table and made a kissing sound at his friend. 

Brad shoved a hand into his curls before he grimaced. “You two are a mess. How many times have I had to tell you I’m not interested in your games? Mike would kick my ass, and anyway, _not interested_ ,” he fussed, his cheeks turning pink. “I’ve got a date this weekend, by the way. With a _woman_. So you’re on your own with Mr. Geometry over there.” He picked up his drink and took a long gulp, rolling his eyes at Chester.

“Jesus, Brad, you’re so boring,” Chester scoffed as he sipped his beer, his eyes drifting to the front half of the bar, where there were dozens of tables and people sitting at them. He was starting to feel the need for something stronger than a beer, but decided against it as he heard Mike cheer in another victory. _Getting more drunk isn’t going to help my game._ He turned his attention back to Brad, who looked like he was pouting. “Come on,” Chester said, elbowing his friend jovially across the small table. “You know we don’t mean anything by it. And kudos on getting a date. What’s her name?” 

“Elisa,” Brad answered, his voice suddenly less irritated and a lot dreamier. “Don’t tell Mike, but she works for one of our competing labels. It’s all gotta be on the down low for now.”

“Did you see that last shot?” Mike crowed as he came back to the table. “Total genius, that was!” He tipped back the last of his beer and smacked it down on the table. “Another round? How about this. Why don’t you two get your own game going and I’ll take a break. Next round on me, I’ll even go grab them,” he offered, ready to give the others a break from his mad pool skills.

Chester stood up, tugging at his white v-neck t-shirt. “You know, even when you’re being nice, you still sound like an ass.” He plastered a grin on his face as he poked Mike on the chest. “But yes, slave, we’ll take more drinks. Bring me a gin and tonic, will ya’? Here,” he stated as he pulled a wad of cash from his pocket. “And don’t give me that look, Mike,” he said as he counted out bills, “you know I’ve always got cash on me because of work. You can save your electronic money for later when we do something more expensive. Like dinner.” He handed his boyfriend a bundle of ones, fives, and tens, not really counting any of it. 

“I’ll get right on that gin and tonic, _master_ ,” Mike teased, grabbing the cash and winking at his boyfriend. “Though I think we’ve got it backwards tonight. I’m definitely the one calling the shots, here.”

“Oh my God,” Brad grumbled, covering his ears. “Just go get the damn drinks, Mike. No more bedroom talk from the two of you.”

“What? Bedroom talk?” Mike feigned innocence. “I was just commenting on my pool game, Delson. Don’t be so sensitive.” He laughed as he turned away and headed for the bar, passing by each pool table as he went. None of the regulars were around tonight, but it was early, he reasoned. As he passed by the next to last table he glanced curiously at the two men in the heat of their game who were playing there. He didn’t recognize either of them, but that happened sometimes.

One of the guys had black hair that spiked about an inch and half up off his head in a messy fohawk style. He was leaning on his cue stick, an honest sort of smile on his lips as he watched the other man line up his shot. “Come on, Patrick,” he chuckled, “if you get this one in you can pay for my cheese fries.” 

“More cheese fries? Really?” the redhead asked, his concentration flicking upward just long enough to give the other man an eye roll before he focused back on his shot. 

Mike grinned as he passed by, barely giving them a glance. _They sound like me and Chester._ A warmth tickled his belly as he thought about his boyfriend, his short blonde spikes and deep brown eyes. Two years had blown by in a whirlwind of pool games, dinners, and romance, and he couldn’t remember being happier. He adored their banter and their constant lust for each other, and how that lust could quickly turn into something deeper and more meaningful. They really had the whole package together.

“Two Dos Equis and a gin and tonic,” Mike said to the bartender with a charming smile, turning to rest his back against the bar as he waited. This was their favorite hang out, the site of his first date with Chester, and a regular occurrence in their weekly routine now. He barely registered the low hanging fake stained glass domed lights over each pool table anymore, or the dark green walls, or the dark wood panels on the floor. It was all familiar and comforting, and usually on Thursday nights, it was filled with faces Mike had seen before. That must have been what drew his attention back to the guys at the second to last pool table as he leaned against the bar - the fact that he had never seen either of them before.

Or maybe it was the man with the dark hair, and the full out grin he was flashing his pool partner every time they traded conversation. Mike could see his exceptionally straight teeth from his vantage point, and the black t-shirt the man had on was showing off two forearms full of tattoos. Maybe it was the tattoos. He’d always had a thing for tattoos. It was what had drawn him to Chester as well.

“Here you go,” Mike heard the bartender say from behind him, and he turned quickly, a little embarrassed that he’d been staring at the young tattooed man two tables away. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, tossing down Chester’s cash and grabbing both beers by the neck in one hand, Chester’s drink in the other. He wasn’t going to stare when he walked back by. _Maybe a quick glance at his arms, but that’s it,_ he told himself as he started back to the table Brad and Chester had abandoned to start their next pool game. 

“Pete, I’ve told you this, like, a million times,” Patrick said as he pointed at their string of balls left on the table, “the stripes don’t feel inferior just because the eight ball is a solid.” 

“You don’t know that. Just think how you’d feel if you were a stripe.” 

Mike’s eyes flashed over at the pair he’d been watching, putting the overheard name with the face it belonged to. _Pete. His name is Pete. Why the fuck that matters, I have no idea._ He scanned the tattooed arm that was holding a beer up to Pete’s mouth, and Mike could swear his heart skipped a beat. _Christ. Look at those lips. Holy hell, this guy is smokin’ hot._ With a guilty conscience, he flicked his gaze away before he saw Pete swallow a sip, hastily making his way back to his boyfriend. _Looking doesn’t mean anything, we look at guys all the time. Rank them, even. I should point him out and see what Chester thinks. No, I’ll wait for Chaz to point him out to me. That would be better._

“Who’s winning?” Mike asked as he set the drinks on the table before squeezing and poking his lime down the neck of his beer bottle. “Have either of you gotten anything in?” He took the opposite seat from the one he’d been sitting in before, Chester’s previous location affording him a more discreet view of Pete from behind his drink. 

“I’m losing,” Chester admitted as he stood watching Brad attempt to calculate his next shot. “And what’s worse is that somehow we ended up betting twenty bucks a ball. I’m going to have to pierce like fifty extra people at the shop tomorrow,” he groaned as he headed for the table. He picked up his gin and tonic, nodded it toward Mike and said, “Thank you, slave,” before he took a long gulp, licking his lips directly afterward. 

“You’re so sexy when you do that,” Mike whispered, keeping his voice down for Brad’s benefit and feeling better about himself as he focused on his boyfriend. “You want me to help you with your shot?” he asked, nodding toward the table.

Chester took another drink before he set it back on the table. “No,” he denied, quickly patting Mike on the knee. “I’ve done this to myself. Gotta die like a man and be in debt to Delson.” He grinned for a second before he let out a slightly intoxicated giggle. “Brad! I might need a payment plan!” he laughed as he headed back toward the table to try and be a distraction. 

“Of course you will,” Brad said drily, his attention focused on his shot. “I’m gonna kick your ass this time.” 

Mike smiled at their bickering, knowing it was all in fun. He watched Brad sink a ball then miss the next shot, and Chester’s next shot left him with a good thirty second view of his boyfriend stretched out over the table. _Mmmm. I may have to stretch him out over our kitchen table when we get home. Too bad I can’t get him on this pool table here._ He bit his lip for a second and held back a sigh before knocking back another long drink of his beer. He set it down on the table and wiped his index finger quickly across his mouth, his facial hair tickling his hand. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna need a loan, Chaz. All I’ve got is electronic money!” His voice came out louder than he intended, and Mike realized he was already on his third beer and feeling pretty good. He also realized that his eyes kept drifting back to Pete even though he was trying to stay focused on the pool game in front of him. 

“Pffffft,” Chester half slurred as he spun away from the table to face his boyfriend. “What loan? I just gave you a handful of money for three drinks. The way I see it, you owe me.” He waited, knowing Mike would have something smart to say, but he didn’t. Not right away. Chester looked over, his gaze floating across the room to the next occupied pool table where two guys were playing. The one with a lot of tattoos caught his attention immediately, and his eyebrow cocked as he looked back at Mike. “See something you like?” he asked as he took a few steps toward his boyfriend and his gin and tonic, which looked very lonely. 

“I see you,” Mike answered immediately, knowing he’d been caught looking. He put his eyes back on Chester and shrugged, trying to play it off. “I may have gotten a bit distracted by some tattooed arms over there,” he nodded his head toward Pete, “but he’s got nothing on you, Chazzy.” 

“Mhm,” Chester mumbled with a silly smile as he picked up his drink. He turned toward the other pool table as he sipped it. He watched as the tattooed fella and the redhead exchanged words almost constantly as they played, as they pointed at the table, and each other. He didn’t miss the slender build of the dark haired man, and how his eyes were deep and searching every time they flashed across the room toward him and Mike. “I don’t know, I’d give him an eight,” Chester said, looking back at Mike. 

“An eight, huh?” Mike said absently, keeping his eyes on Chester. “Where’d he lose the other two points? From where I’m sitting, I can’t find anything wrong with him.”

“Chaz! You’re up!” Brad called from the pool table, his hands on his hips. “Are you two gonna make eyes at each other all night or are you gonna let me kick your ass and take your money?”

Chester let out a groan as he set his drink down. “Why do we even bring him?” he snickered at Mike playfully before he promised he’d be right back. “Gotta go lose another twenty bucks!” he hollered over his shoulder before he scrubbed his fingers through his blonde spikes, inspecting the table. “And you need to chill, Delson. If I lose slow or really fast, you get my hard earned cash either way.” 

“Don’t worry, Chaz, I’ll defend your honor. I’ll win your money back for you,” Mike called confidently, taunting Brad by wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out at him before he burst into laughter. “Damn, Delson, your face. Fine, fine, I’ll just sit over here and keep myself occupied,” he surrendered, holding up both hands. 

Mike rested his elbow on the table and watched as Chester lined up a shot. “Okay, I lied,” he called. “Chaz, don’t take that shot. Move over and hit the four ball. It’s a better shot, you’ll make that one.” He glanced Pete’s way again as he gave instructions, and blinked twice. Now Pete was the one stretched out over the pool table, and Mike could see the hint of another tattoo on his lower back as his t-shirt was pulled higher than the top of his jeans. _I wonder how many tattoos he’s hiding under that shirt. Not that it matters._

Chester raised his cue stick in victory as he sunk the four ball. “Mike, you were actually right!” he called, twisting around to get a thumbs up from his boyfriend, but he dropped his excited stance the moment he saw his lover ignoring his win. Chester looked across the room again, giving the pair of guys another once over. He watched them for only a second before he turned his attention back to the game. He took his shot, just barely missing his target. “Damn,” he cursed softly before he nodded to Brad. “You’re up.” 

“I’ve got you right where I want you,” Brad mumbled as he eyed the table. “Your money is mine, Bennington.” 

Mike’s attention went right back to his boyfriend as Chester came and stood in his line of sight, right between him and Pete. He felt his cheeks flush a bit. “Sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me. You know how much I love tattoos. I guess I’m just curious,” he admitted, dropping his gaze to the top of Chester’s drink. “Doesn’t matter, you’re the _only_ person I want to go home with.” He hooked a finger around one of Chester’s belt loops and tugged him a little bit closer. “You know that, right?”

Chester leaned forward, losing his lips in Mike’s shaggy black hair for a moment as he kissed his head. “Of course I know that,” he said before he stood himself up straight, and swiped Mike’s hair from his eyes. “Now, go talk to him,” he suggested as he stepped out of the way. “Because clearly you’re hung up on him, so go on.” He waved through the air with his drink, a smile on his face. “I mean, you think he’s a ten on our sexy scale and even though that guy he’s playing pool with is probably his lover for the last who-knows how many years, you should go say something to him. Go ahead. I want to see you do it.” He took another step, this time leaning close to his boyfriend’s ear. “If you manage to get his name and number, I’ll suck you off before dinner.” He wiggled his eyebrows, even though he knew Mike couldn’t see him.

Mike leaned back and caught Chester’s sexy smile. “Before dinner? Too bad that’s not gonna work out. I _never_ get numbers, and hardly ever names. It’s a wonder I ever snagged you.” He pressed a quick kiss to Chester’s lips. “And I didn’t say he was a ten, I was just curious what you thought was wrong with him.” 

Brad chose that moment to walk over and grab his beer. “I feel like I’m playing by myself,” he commented, rolling his eyes.

“Playing with yourself?” Mike said, holding back a chuckle as he winked at Chester.

“ _By_ myself,” Brad corrected. “I don’t know what you two are up to, but history tells me it’s probably no good.” He looked around the room for a minute, scanning over the other people at the bar before he turned back to his friends. They were both trying not to laugh, and Mike was nearly red with the effort. “No. Oh, no. Don’t tell me you’ve found a target again. I’ll never understand this game you two have.”

“Hey,” Chester said, his hand going out to rest on Brad’s boney shoulder, “just calm your jets, Delson. Now, you see that hot guy over there,” he said, nodding and pointing toward the two guys a few tables away, “I was just telling Mike that instead of sitting over here and slobbering over him, he needs to go and try and talk to him. Get a name and a number and if he does, well, he wins.” He patted Brad’s shoulder before he let go of him and took another drink. He was really starting to feel the alcohol and the thought of watching Mike try to fumble his way through what he knew would be a horribly awkward conversation would be a mix of amusing and a turn on. He’d really grown to like watching Mike interact with other sexy guys, though he’d kept that fact mostly to himself. He licked his lips and rolled his tongue piercing as his mind conjured up ideas of what it would look like - Mike face to face with the dark haired, tattooed pool player with the cute smile. 

“Wins? Wins what?” Brad asked, before he quickly corrected himself. “No. God, don’t tell me. It’s never about money with you two.”

“Of course not,” Mike laughed as Brad picked at the label of his beer. “Why would it be?” He looked back at Chester with a suggestive smirk. “Before dinner, huh? Don’t forget, you promised me,” he said seriously before he knocked back the rest of his beer, the effects of the alcohol giving him a little bit of courage. He was a terrible flirt, and he knew there was no way he was coming back with a phone number, but the challenge had been extended and he couldn’t back down now. “I guess you better wish me luck, Chazzy.” 

“Oh, I do,” Chester assured him with an affectionate rub to his back. “Go get him. Don’t come back without a name and a number.” He stopped for a moment, his intoxicated laugh from before showing up as he tugged on the back of Mike’s t-shirt. “Or both their numbers! I’ll give you a double win for that!”

Brad flopped down heavily in the bar stool and watched Mike shake his head before he started over to the other table. “I don’t get you two,” he said again for at least the third time. “Tell me how this is fun for you? Watching your boyfriend make a fool of himself in front of other guys?”

Chester turned, giving Brad a hard stare before his gaze softened. “It’s not about watching him make a fool of himself,” he stated, his rowdy tone from before gone. “Mike’s got, like, self-esteem issues sometimes. It’s good for him to try and talk to people. Even at work,” he said, flipping his hand toward Brad as he spoke. “He tells me how nervous he gets. He’ll never get anywhere in that company if he doesn’t learn how to talk to people. How to sell himself. That’s all flirting is, it’s selling yourself.” He glanced back across the room, watching as Mike stood a few feet away from the guys, like he was scared to step into their private bubble. “And if he can practice on hot guys,” Chester added, “then why the hell not? Besides, he never comes back with a number, but if he ever does, I’ll be hella proud of him.” 

“So… the way you see it, you’re helping him out,” Brad said thoughtfully, his eyes following Chester’s gaze. “He does have trouble at work sometimes. He’s not assertive enough. I swear half the time I do his talking for him.” He fluffed a hand around his mass of curls and sighed. “At least he takes it all in good spirits. A game, with a prize. Mike’s nothing if not competitive.” He looked back at Chester. “You’re good for him. You’re always trying to make him better and you let him be himself. I don’t know how he ever managed to get your number, but it’s a good thing he did.” 

“I was drunk out of my mind,” Chester laughed. “And he was cute. And really good at pool. It didn’t take much,” he admitted with a shrug. “You know how sometimes you meet someone and you have an instant connection with them? Like, you feel like you already know them? That’s how it was with me and Mike.” He smiled in thought, the memory flashing lazily across his mind before he turned back toward his boyfriend, and the two strangers who didn’t even seem to notice him. 

****  
TBC


	2. The Math Wizard

Mike had stopped at the edge of the pool table next to Pete’s, watching the progress of their game long enough to see that the other guy was winning. He thought he remembered his name was Patrick, but he wasn’t sure as he scanned the table, mentally assessing the game and evaluating which shot Pete should take when it was his turn. He didn’t have to wait long, as Patrick’s next shot missed and Pete scooted around the table, both men oblivious to Mike hanging in the background.

Before Pete could bend over the table and take his shot, Mike cleared his throat and stepped forward. “You know, that’s not your best shot. If you came around over here, you’d see the three is lined up perfectly, and if you do it right, it will set you up to sink the five afterwards.”

Pete’s light brown eyes flickered up to see the guy he’d been casually watching all evening from afar. He smiled before he looked over at Patrick. The two made eye contact before Pete said, “Okay. I’ll take your word on this. He’s kicking my ass anyway.” His voice came out a little dry as he scooted around the table, past the new onlooker and stepped closer to Patrick. He leaned over, decided that this other guy was right, and took his shot, sinking the ball. 

“That shouldn’t count,” Patrick argued as he shoved his glasses up on the bridge of his nose before he pointed at the table. “He gave you that shot.” 

Pete shrugged, his face beaming in amusement. “It still counts. No way I’m _not_ taking credit for that point.” He turned away from Patrick and the table to give Mike a nod. “Thanks, man.” 

“Yeah,” Mike answered, offering a smile at Pete before he looked over at his friend, who looked rather indignant. “Sorry, I just couldn’t let a good shot go to waste.” He tried to size up the other guy to see if he wa going to get his ass kicked for flirting with someone else’s boyfriend. _It’s hard to tell. They seem so familiar with each other._

Patrick leaned on his cue stick, his eyes following Pete around the table before he looked at Mike. He pulled his baseball cap off, scratching the top of his head for a moment before he put it back. “It’s okay. He needs all the help he can get. I think he’s got a natural talent for picking the worst shots on the table.” 

“I do not,” Pete answered from the other side of the table, before he put his head down and tried to line up his cue to hit the five ball. 

“Oh, no,” Mike shook his head and stepped forward, starting his way around the table. “You have to take your time and check the angles. It’s math,” he said, mentally kicking himself for bringing math into this. “Here,” he gestured for Pete’s pool stick. “Let me show you what I’m talking about.”

“Hey, wait now,” Patrick was quick to say, his hand going out. “Sorry, fella, but you can’t shoot for him. Pete’s a big boy, he can do it himself.” He made sure to keep his eyes fixed on this guy who was trying to horn in on their game, his lips pursing a little. Pete getting advice on one shot was okay, but having someone else make the shots for him was something else. 

“I’m not going to take the shot,” Mike insisted. “Look,” he said seriously as he moved to stand next to Pete, their elbows brushing slightly as he pointed toward the table. “If you want to make that shot you can’t hit the ball dead center. It’s got to be more on the left to angle it into the pocket.” He reached and adjusted the angle of the pool stick slightly and nodded before he looked at Patrick apologetically. “I’m sorry,” he said again, “my friends say I over analyze the game too much and take all the fun out of it.”

He looked across the room at Chester, who was watching intently and gave him a thumbs up and a huge smile. Mike took a deep breath and said to Pete, “I just couldn’t walk by and let you take that shot. It’s criminal for someone like you to not be kicking his ass.” 

Pete held back his laugh as he looked over at Patrick, the two exchanging glances. “Um, yeah,” Pete agreed with a nod. “Thanks. I’ll remember the math. That’s cool. Some people are good at. . .water polo and you’re good at math. That’s cool.” 

“Yeah, cool,” Patrick seconded with a chuckle. “Now, come on, Petey, hit the ball. I’d like to finish this up before I hit retirement age.” 

Mike scooted over a few inches to let Pete take his shot, his hands sweaty with mild anxiety as he watched. _Math. He’s giving me math. I’m such an idiot. I might as well go back to Chaz now and admit defeat._ He watched Pete shoot and miss, and Mike had to physically bite down on his tongue to not tell Pete exactly why he missed the shot. 

Pete let out a sigh as he motioned toward the table. “There, Patrick, it’s your turn. Put me out of my misery.” He stepped back as Patrick rounded the table, and he watched, though he couldn’t help but notice that the Math Wizard was still hanging around. “So, you finished with your game over there? I saw you playing with, uh, those other two guys,” he offered, half pointing with his cue stick. 

“Yeah, they decided to play a game I wasn’t invited to. That’s Chester and Brad,” Mike said, before he remembered, “I’m Mike. I probably could have said that before I tried to take over your game.” The alcohol wasn’t helping him become any smoother, but he tried to keep his hand from shaking as he extended it, figuring it would be an acceptable first step.

“Hi,” Pete said back, quickly taking Mike’s hand, like he’d shaken a million of them in his years. He noticed Mike’s grip - soft but firm - and the way Mike’s head tilted just a little as they made contact. His eyes were dark, almost black, but Pete dismissed it for the poor lighting in the bar. “I’m Pete,” he said with a nod before pulling out of their handshake and pointing across the table. “And that’s Patrick, but you’ve probably already figured that out from all our bickering.” 

“ _Your_ bickering,” Patrick added in as he hit the ten ball and sunk it with a _thump._

Mike smiled and leaned closer to Pete, whispering, “it wasn’t all you. Pretty sure he started it.” _I’m never going to get anywhere with this. I don’t know why Chester thinks I will. I don’t even know how I ended up with him._ He decided if he was going to lose out on the bet, he might as well try anything he could think of, regardless of how uncomfortable he felt. He’d never see this guy again, so why did it matter. “Not that I was watching,” he added quietly, winking at Pete.

Pete nodded. “Yeah, no, I gotcha,” he agreed, even though he wasn’t quite sure. He turned and looked back toward the table Mike had abandoned. The blonde fella seemed to be losing terribly to the guy with the big curly hair. _What an odd couple. I think the blonde is way out of the curly haired guy’s league._ He swiveled his attention back to Patrick for a moment, watching as he sunk his next ball and in that moment he decided that Mike wasn’t leaving. He gave him another quick once over, taking a shine to his messy black hair and the way he kept wiping his palms on the sides of his pants. Something inside of Pete made him feel a little sorry for this guy, and so he decided to throw him a bone. “So, do you come here a lot?” he asked, turning to face him a bit more. 

Trying to look casual, Mike shrugged one shoulder and glanced down at the table where his brain got caught up in what the next shot should be just long enough to create a stall in the conversation. “Uh, yeah, actually,” Mike stumbled over his thoughts, trying to get _math_ out of his head. “We play here a lot, know a lot of the regulars. I guess that’s why you caught my eye. I can’t remember seeing you here before.” He paused for a moment, then thought to add, “seems like I’d remember someone like you. I admit it, your tattoos caught my eye before your pool playing did.” 

Pete looked down at his arms reflexively. “Thanks,” he said, a quick smile flipping across his lips before he scanned Mike’s bare skin. “You don’t look like you have any. Are you an admirer only? Looks like your friend over there has a lot.” He pointed back toward the other table, catching the cute blonde guy with the bright red and blue flame tattoos licking up his wrists, looking his way. 

“Definitely just an admirer,” Mike admitted. “I’ve always been afraid of something permanent like that on my own body, but I love hearing the stories behind other people’s art.” _There is it, that’s an in. Just say the damn words, Mike._ He fidgeted with his shirt hem for a brief moment before commanding his hand to stop moving. Mike cocked an eyebrow and his words came out in a breathless rush, before he could change his mind. “Maybe I could hear your stories sometime.”

Pete’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he looked across the table at Patrick, the redhead giving him a shrug. “Sure, um, maybe,” Pete answered as he turned back to Mike. “I still have more I want to get, but my tattoo artist retired. Or, not really retired. He moved, but I think he moved to retire. Or something.” He scratched his head for a minute, losing his fingers in his overgrown fohawk. “Patrick doesn’t have any either. He’s like you,” he offered, making eye contact with Mike. He smiled, letting his gaze linger over Mike’s facial hair and then down his slender neck to the collar of his t-shirt. “He’s got commitment issues.” 

“Not commitment issues,” Patrick commented before he let out a curse and then a sigh. “Your turn. I think I’ve used up my luck for the night.” 

Mike watched Pete move to take his shot and sighed inwardly. He was literally the worst person on Earth when it came to flirting. _It’s math. I never, never should say anything about math. Math isn’t a turn on. I’m probably bad at this because I love Chester. Nah, I’m just bad. I was bad when I flirted with him, too._ Turning his attention to Patrick, Mike offered, loud enough for Pete to hear, “no commitment issues here either. Maybe someday,” he conceded, talking about his poor flirting skills under the guise of tattoo talk. “Chester works at a tattoo shop, he’s always trying to talk me into getting one.”

He rolled his eyes at himself as he scanned over Pete’s arms, looking at the tattoos he’d never hear the stories of, ever, not the way this was going. _Not that I really need to. This is just to prove that I can get a number, not because I’m actually interested. Because it would never go that far._ Pete’s eye’s met his for a instant before returning to his shot, and Mike felt a jolt of electricity at the way the other man’s eyes looked up at him from underneath dark lashes, his teeth sunk into his full bottom lip as he readied his pool stick.

It was that look that compelled him to continue, blurting out, “so, are you two, like, together?” He let his voice trail off for a minute, his cheeks turning a little pink. “I mean, I was thinking, Pete, if you’re needing a tattoo guy, I’ll give you my number, we can hook up later and go down to the shop.” _Worst. Idea. Ever. Now he’ll have your number, but you won’t have his. That’s not how this was supposed to go._ Mike tried to inconspicuously press his palms to his jeans again as he looked between Patrick and Pete, his eyes settling on the tattooed guy who Mike was finding a little too appealing. _God. Shoot me down good so I can go back to my boyfriend._

“We’re not together,” Patrick was the first one to offer as Pete took his shot and sunk his ball. “Not boyfriends or anything.” 

“Yeah, I could never _actually_ date Patrick,” Pete half laughed as he stood up straight, earning an as-if look from the redhead. He turned to glance over Mike’s shoulder. “Chester’s the blonde?” he asked with a chin nod. “I really do need a good artist. I’ve got empty spaces that need filled.” He turned one of his arms, showing off the pale, untouched skin that was there before he looked up at Mike and smiled. 

Mike nodded. “Yeah, Chester’s the blonde. With the tattoos. We can head over one night while he’s working, what do you say?” Mike’s heart was racing. _It’s just because I might actually get this number after all. I’ll have him text me when he gets mine so I’ll know it’s him. That’s winning, right? Chaz promised, he promised._ He carefully kept his eyes from going over to his boyfriend’s, but looked at Pete instead, the excitement lighting up his eyes a bit.

Pete hesitated. He could tell that Mike was sincere, and he had to admit that he was cute. _And smart. He knows all the math stuff. I wonder if he’s, like, an accountant or something. Or a banker. Bank people need to know math. Do I really want to go out with a banker? I guess I’d have an in if I ever need a loan for something._ “Uh,” he started to say, his hand already feeling over his front jean pocket for his phone. “Yeah, I mean, well. . .” 

“Dammit!” Patrick cursed from off to the side, and Pete was quick to see what was wrong. “We’re late,” the redhead said, lifting his wrist to show the time. “Pete, just give him your number and you guys can sort it out later. We’re going to miss the movie!” he whined as he went to grab Pete’s cue stick so he could take it back to the wall rack with his own. 

Pete ran a hand over the back of his neck and then through his fohawk. “Sorry, Mike, we gotta go. We’re going to see _The Wizard of Oz_. They’re showing it at this little movie house in Studio City, and Patrick turns into a two-year-old if we miss the opening credits, even though we’ve seen it, like, a hundred times.” He flashed a wide grin before he pulled his phone out. “I can never remember my number,” he mumbled as he pulled up his contacts to find the number listed under _Me_. “So, uh, how about Saturday? We can go get something to eat first, if that’s cool?” he looked up, waiting to see if that was maybe a step too far since Mike had really only offered to introduce him to a few tattoo artists. “It will be my treat,” he rushed to add, “you know, as a thank you for the. . .” He waved his hand through the air in Chester’s direction. 

“Oh! Um, yeah!” Mike responded a little too brightly. “Sure, that sounds great, I, um, well…” He fumbled in his pocket for his phone, the piece of him still not believing he was going to get the phone number also not recognizing that he was agreeing to an actual date. “Let me just…” Mike managed a few taps on his phone and pulled up a blank contact. _Pete_ , he typed quickly, skipping to the phone number. “Yeah, so, what’s the number?”

Pete rambled off his number just as Patrick made it back to them. “Text me later with a good time to meet up. You can pick where we go to grab a bite; I’ll eat anything,” Pete offered, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Mike’s arm, though his eyes went there. He scanned from Mike’s nice looking wrist watch, up his clean forearm, to his toned upper arm, till the skin disappeared under the sleeve of his t-shirt. 

Mike looked up from his phone as he saved the contact and caught Pete’s eyes as they slid up his arm, then settled on his face. He could feel how warm his cheeks were. _It’s the beer. That’s it. Man, he’s got beautiful eyes._ “Yeah, I will. Hey, enjoy your movie. I’ll see you soon, Pete,” he said, the words coming out as it dawned on him what he was doing. “Good to meet you, Patrick,” he offered, suddenly very aware of the fact that he had not only somehow scored the number, but had agreed to go on a date with the guy! 

“Yeah,” Pete said, his eyes ducking a little, “I’ll see you in a few days.” 

“And it’s been lovely,” Patrick added, both his hands on Pete’s arm as he started to nudge him to move.. “Mike, I’m sure I’ll see you around, but we have a wicked witch to go watch.” He gave Pete _the eye_ and a moment later they were both waving goodbye before they headed toward the front of the bar, disappearing into the crowd. 

For a moment, Mike didn’t know if he should cheer for himself or cry about winning the game against Chester. _It was his idea. And I just did what he told me to do. I got the number._ He sucked a deep breath in through his nose and plastered on a cheesy smile, heading back to the table where his boyfriend and best friend were sitting and talking, the pool game abandoned.

Chester turned and caught his gaze right before he reached the table, and Mike held up his phone triumphantly, like a trophy. “Looks like I’m collecting on a promised prize,” he celebrated with a grin that felt fake.

“Yeah, right,” Chester laughed, sitting his now-empty glass on the table. “I saw those two guys, they ran out of here like scared cats in a barn!” he hooted as he waved a hand in the air toward his boyfriend. “But it did look like you were trying really hard.” 

“Seriously,” Mike insisted, pushing his phone under Chester’s nose. “Right here. His name is Pete. Now, I feel like it’s almost dinner time, so…” He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Admit it. You owe me.” 

Chester fumbled with Mike’s phone, pulling it even closer as he read the name and the number attached to it. “Really?” he asked as he twisted to look out over the bar, where he’d seen _Pete_ and the other guy rush away to. “I mean, well, that’s awesome!” he decided as he looked back at his boyfriend, his smile practically popping off his face. “Mike, you did it!” He stood up, his legs a little unsteady from being a bit more than tipsy as he pulled his lover into a hug. “I want all the details,” he insisted as he pulled back, his mouth hanging open longer than he’d intended as he stared into Mike’s eyes. “You won him over.” His voice was slow as he dragged a finger down Mike’s face, past his cheek and onto the facial hair that outlined his jaw. “See, you are sexy,” he whispered before he leaned in, pressing their lips together and letting out a soft moan. 

Mike let his eyes slide closed as he sank into their kiss, thoughts of Pete far from his mind. He loved the way his boyfriend kissed, the way their lips melted into each other. He allowed it to last longer than it should have, with Brad sitting at the table next to them.

“My God. Can you two get a damn room or something?” Brad complained, shielding his eyes and groaning. “I can deal with a peck now and then, but when you two start lip fucking, it’s time to go.”

Mike smirked as he pulled away from Chester, his thoughts on kisses and pre-dinner blow jobs. “Yeah, it’s probably time for us to call it a night. Chester owes me a prize. An _awesome_ prize,” he murmured, his voice laced with desire. “It’s nothing you need to be around for, Delson.” 

Chester’s hand was on Mike’s back, and he slid it down, scooping it into the back pocket of Mike’s jeans. “I agree, it’s time to get out of here,” he said, his body leaning against Mike’s slightly. “Brad, we can settle up later for the game.” He pointed with his free hand toward the pool table. “Or, you can come into the shop and I’ll pierce anything on you for free,” he offered quickly, a goofy grin following his words. “Then we can call it even.” 

“Pierce? Oh, hell no,” Brad exclaimed, sliding off the barstool. “No way I’m letting you get near me with one of those big ass needles. Not that I don’t trust you,” he was quick to add, “but those needles… no. Not happening. I’ll collect on you later.” He downed the last of his beer with a grimace and looked at Mike. “I don’t know how you’ve made it two years with him and he hasn’t poked a hole in you in your sleep or something. Anyway, congrats on the number, you weirdos. I think Chaz is as excited about losing as you are winning, Shinoda.” 

Mike wrinkled his nose playfully at his boyfriend. “You might be right about that,” he agreed. “C’mon, Chaz, let’s go.” 

“Lead the way, slave,” Chester chuckled as he took his hand out of the jean pocket and instead clasped both around Mike’s arm. “I’ll be sure to give you everything you’ve earned as soon as we’re in the car,” he whispered, leaning close to Mike’s ear just as they started for the front of the bar. 

“The car? Holy shit, Chaz,” Mike breathed, his body instantly reacting to his boyfriend’s words. He felt his dick twitch inside his jeans, and he blew out a quick breath before he called over his shoulder, “later, Delson,” and dragged Chester out the door without waiting for a response.

It wasn’t a far walk to the location Mike had parked his shiny silver Volkswagen Jetta, and he slid his hand through the handle of the passenger door, unlocking all four doors at once. “In,” he ordered, holding the door open for Chester, watching him climb into the back seat without a word. Mike looked down the sidewalk before he slid in behind him, pulling the door closed and then fumbling around for the lock. “You’re really gonna do this right here?” he asked, his breathing already erratic as he looked out the non-tinted windows of his car. 

“Yeah, why not?” Chester asked, before he lunged forward. He pressed both his hands on either side of Mike’s face, forcing a kiss to his lips. He pushed his tongue forward, making sure his piercing made contact with Mike’s tongue. He let up just a little, allowing Mike to kiss back before he slipped his hand down Mike’s shirt front, and then to his belt. He tugged on it, pulling it free from the first belt loop before his fingers attempted to blindly get it unbuckled the rest of the way. Watching Mike flirt with other guys had always been a little appealing, but tonight had been different. This time Mike had been the one to pick out the target, to spot someone who had caught his interest for one reason or another, and Chester had felt himself get turned on while he’d watched. If Brad hadn’t been there, he probably would have been touching himself under the table while he watched Mike stumble over his words and try to make small talk with the mysterious _Pete_. But it had gone even further than that. Mike had managed to bring back a number. He’d managed to flirt well enough to win the game, and Chester felt a rush of arousal as he madly tried to get Mike’s belt off. He’d enjoyed watching, but now he wanted to take back what was his. 

“Here, here,” Mike mumbled around Chester’s lips, reaching down to help with his belt, then the button and zipper of his jeans. He caught one of Chester’s hands in his and squeezed before he took his own hands away and let his boyfriend do things his way. They kissed, feverish and frantic, Chester’s tongue pressed into his mouth and their breaths hot against each other’s faces. He felt a thrill across his body as one of Chester’s hands made its way inside his boxers, and he reached up to grab at the back of Chester’s head, his fingers twisted in the short blonde spikes. There was something almost desperate in the way Chester was stroking him before Mike shifted his hips enough for his boxers and jeans to be yanked down.

Chester pulled the garments to Mike’s knees before he backed up. His heart was pounding, his head swaying a little as he sat with one hand curled around Mike’s cock, and the other on the top of the backseat. “Are you ready?” he asked, his fingers applying just the right amount of pressure around Mike’s shaft, then up over his soft, wet head. “Are you ready for what you’ve won?” 

Chester’s eyes were dark in the last bits of fading light as Mike looked into them, and his impatience caused him to jerk his hips a little as he watched Chester lick his lips. “Fuck, yes, I’m ready.” It didn’t matter that they were in the backseat of his car, that anyone could walk by, that they could potentially be caught in the act. Mike blocked out everything but Chester, watching him, waiting. 

With a few more strokes, Chester let Mike’s penis go, to pull off one of his shoes instead. He dropped it to the floorboard, before tugging Mike’s pants and boxers down. “Get your leg out,” he instructed. With an awkward shift and a weird rounded leg move, Mike had one leg free of his clothes. Chester pushed on his thigh, dropping Mike’s leg out of the way. “Lean back a little,” he said, as he went to bend forward. His eyes flashed up last minute to see Mike staring down at him in the low light of the evening, and Chester smiled before he took Mike back in his hand, and kissed the tip of his dick. 

He petted his lips over it at first, taking his time to work up the saliva he was going to need. He traced his tongue down Mike’s shaft, making sure the ball of his piercing hit every little wrinkle - every little bit of skin - it could before he went back to the head. He let his hand take his place around the length as Chester teased Mike’s slit. Slow, supple licks as he dragged his tongue up and then back down, before he moved onto to quicker ones. He let his spit roll out, and it dripped down Mike’s shaft. He pressed his tongue barbell up against Mike’s head, and then back to the weeping opening. He could feel Mike quivering under him. He could feel his boyfriend’s hands on his head and his back, and he could tell that he was about to get his own prize very quickly. 

“Fuck, Chaz,” Mike panted, grabbing at every bit of his boyfriend he could touch - ears, hair, neck, his face. It took everything in him to not just fuck Chester’s mouth in the back of the car. He restrained himself and let the pace be out of his control, savoring the warm, wet feel of Chester’s mouth and tongue, and that fantastic piercing he couldn’t get enough of. He remembered the discovery of Chester’s tongue piercing and the first ever blow job he’d received with the barbell, and how it hadn’t lasted nearly as long as he’d wanted it to. Just like now. It never lasted. Chester was too good at finding just the right places and using that piercing to his advantage.

He leaned his head back against the window, one hand braced against the black leather seat, the other laced into Chester’s hair. Mike could feel the tingle of his release building in his stomach, combining with the dangerous thrill of being sucked off in the backseat, and it wasn’t going to be much longer, even though he was trying to hold it back. “Chaz, Chaz,” he moaned helplessly, trying so hard not to lose it right then.

It was no use, all it took was another cheek hollowing suck from his boyfriend and Mike’s control was gone. He felt the cum erupt violently from his dick, shooting right into his boyfriend’s warm mouth as his hips bucked forward uncontrollably. _So fucking good, fuck, fuck._ It was hard and quick, but Mike’s backseat orgasm was right up there on the scale of the best Chester had ever given him.

With one hand on Mike’s leg, and the other on his hip, Chester waited. The rush of warm, slightly bitter cum hitting the back of his throat was one he enjoyed and savored. He let Mike’s hips buck, taking in the extra shove inside his mouth with passion and patience as he let his boyfriend ride it out. 

When Mike’s heavy breathing finally started to slow, and the cock inside Chester’s mouth began to fall, he let go. He slowly slid his lips back, and swallowed down every bit of his lover’s offering. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he smiled and kissed Mike’s fallen soldier. “Well?” he asked, sitting up and watching as Mike lay crumbled against the car door with his head back, his eyes closed. “Was that worth all the work of trying to get that guy’s number?” 

_What number?_ Mike couldn’t for the life of him remember what Chester was talking about for several seconds. “Huh?” He cracked his eyes open and tried to see Chester’s face, but it was too dark. “Oh, yeah, totally worth it,” he mumbled, running his hand over his face, feeling suddenly tired. “You may have to drive home,” he offered. “I’m just gonna sleep here in the backseat.” 

Chester playfully slapped Mike’s naked leg. “You’re so pathetic,” he chuckled. “Fine. Gimme the keys. I can drive us home. Sucking you off has sobered me right up.” He looked down, trying to see where the keys had gone, but it had really gotten dark over the course of their tryst, and seeing anything felt impossible. Even Mike’s spent cock was lost in the shadows. 

“Ugh, They’re in my pocket,” he reminded Chester. “Keyless entry and all that.” He felt around for the leg of his boxers and jeans, sticking his leg through clumsily before he lifted his ass and pulled his clothes on. “Wait. You don’t need the key. Just push the damn button.” He blindly reached for Chester, making contact with the front of his shirt and pulling him close. “You give the best head,” he said with a grin, smacking a kiss across Chester’s lips.

“Of course I do,” Chester was quick to say, rolling his piercing around for a second before his snarky tone fell to the floor. He put his hand gently on Mike’s knee and squeezed. “It’s always my pleasure to make you feel good,” he said. “But don’t pass out too hard. You know I can’t carry your ass into the house.” 

“I won’t,” Mike promised as he slid back down in the seat, listening as Chester unlocked the door and left him in the backseat to climb in the driver’s door. The light from the open door illuminated the side of his boyfriend’s face for a just a moment, and Mike smiled fondly before he closed his eyes. “Love you, Chaz.” 

****  
TBC


	3. Just One Date

The next thing Mike knew, his car was parked in the driveway of the quaint two bedroom bungalow he shared with Chester, and he was being coaxed out of the backseat with promises of pizza, and perhaps a little more loving before the night was over. He’d followed Chester inside, depositing the contents of his pockets on the small square kitchen table immediately. It was a habit he’d had since childhood, and one that his boyfriend tolerated even though it drove him crazy. 

Mike had been tasked with ordering their pizza - pepperoni, with _extra_ pepperonis and cheese, while Chester headed for the shower. He threw in an order of cheesy bread for good measure and then settled down on the super comfortable deep red mircofiber couch to wait for his turn in the shower. He lay back against the cushions, propping his feet up and reaching down to rub and hand lightly over the front of his jeans, a smile popping over his face. He couldn’t believe Chester had sucked him off in the backseat of his car on a busy LA street, but it had been quick and enjoyable. _He’s so crazy sometimes. It’s one of the things I love most about him. He just goes for what he wants. He makes me want to be more like that._

Sudden thoughts of Pete came back to mind as he absently stroked his hidden cock. The guy had caught his eye for sure, but Mike would have never gone to talk to him, not in a million years, without Chester’s encouragement. He was always trying to get Mike to branch out, to be more comfortable in his own skin, but chatting up a hot guy in a bar - especially when he had a boyfriend - wasn’t typically the first thing that came to mind when Mike wanted to be adventurous. Things like going out on a work night, staying up late and binge watching their favorite television shows, trying stuff they’d watched together on porn they’d bought, those were adventures to Mike. Not hitting on guys and trying to get their number. That wasn’t his adventure, that was an adventure of Chester’s that Mike indulged on a fairly regular basis without success.

Tonight had been different, though, and Mike felt his cheeks burn red as he realized the mental images he’d stored of Pete’s arms, his eyes, and _fuck_ , his _lips_ and that _smile_ , were definitely turning him on as he relaxed on his couch. He dropped the hand that had been teasing his cock to his side and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, willing away the arousal he felt blossoming across his body. There was no doubt in his mind that he needed to call Pete first thing tomorrow and call off the date he had accidentally agreed to. _Maybe it wasn’t an accident. I wasn’t thinking straight. He’s dangerous. I’ve never met someone who looked so… fuckable. And I don’t think fucking a random hot guy from a bar qualifies as adventurous. Not when I’m in love with someone else. It’s just stupid. Laying here, thinking about Pete, is stupid._

Down the hallway, Chester was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. He’d already dried himself off extensively, and now he was double checking the circles under his eyes as he pulled at his cheeks and made faces at himself. _I need more sleep. But pizza first. Then sex. Then we can watch Fright Night, it’s on later. Then sleep._ He showed all his teeth, laughing at his Jack-o-lantern like grin before he let out a sigh and grabbed his black framed glasses from the counter. He slipped them, bringing his world into a much clearer view before he took one last look around the bathroom. The space was small, but it was just him and Mike, so it worked. Their vanity needed to be updated and their pink and blue spotted shower curtain looked like it was from the 80s, but those were things that never seemed to get done. 

Chester shrugged in defeat before he turned around, opened the door and flipped the lightswitch off. He stepped out into the cooler air of the hallway, his pink and white socks hitting the hardwood floors. He tugged at his plain white t-shirt and fumbled with his pink pajama pants, shifting everything into place as he walked. He was already yawning by the time he got to the living room. “Pizza not here yet?” he asked as he walked over and slumped onto the couch, rubbing his eyes. 

Mike checked his watch and narrowed his eyes for a fraction of a second as he calculated precisely, “they said seventeen more minutes. How was the shower?” 

“It was good,” Chester said, leaning his head back. His eyes were closed, but then he remembered what he’d been wanting to ask his boyfriend. “Hey,” he said, sitting up and turning his gaze toward Mike, “you never told me how it went. Come on, I want all the details about Pete,” he insisted, reaching over and jovially patting his lover on his leg. “Fess it all up.” 

“Embarrassing as hell, like usual,” Mike complained, scanning his eyes over Chester’s pajamas. “I never know what to say. It’s painful. You’re so much better at talking to people than I am.” 

Chester smiled, his hand going to Mike’s shoulder. “That’s kind of the point, Mikey. You _need_ the practice. So come on, tell me how you did it. What was the magical moment when you got him to give out his number?” 

Mike paused for a moment, trying to pinpoint exactly what happened. He remembered his sweaty palms and Pete’s lips, and he remembered wishing that he could just walk back to Chester and be put out of his misery. _Magical moment… not counting that moment when I caught him looking me up and down, that barely counts._ “Well, I think I complimented his tattoos, or commented on them, I really don’t remember. And then he said he wanted more but his guy… left. Or retired? I don’t know. I was all sweaty and uncomfortable.” Mike caught the twinkle of amusement in his boyfriend’s eyes and he rolled his own self-deprecatingly. “And then I mentioned that you worked at a tattoo and piercing shop, that you could recommend someone if he wanted to go to your place with me, and he kind of agreed. So… yeah. We sort of made plans to go down one night that you’re working. And he gave me his number to set it up.” Mike looked down at his watch again and then back at Chester. “I don’t know what happened. I think I kinda made a date, or something.”

Chester’s amused look vanished as he pulled back a little and adjusted his glasses. “You, you made an actual date with him?” he asked. “To my shop?” His hand went to his chest as he tried to understand. “You were just supposed to get a number, Mike, not start dating the guy.” He shook his head before a slight smile passed over his lips. “You’re so crazy. The one time you manage to get a number and you make a fucking date. Way to be an overachiever.” 

“Like I said, it just kinda happened. I didn’t know what else to say, but don’t worry, I was laying here thinking that I need to call him and tell him it’s not happening. I mean, I can give him the address to your shop if he’s still needing a tattoo guy, you know what he looks like, you can give him the hook up. Hook him up with someone.” Mike shook his head and sat up, running his hand across his forehead and pushing his long hair to the side. “You know what I mean. Recommend an artist. Not hook him up. No hook ups.” _Shut up, Jesus, Mike. Sound guilty much?_ Mike blew out a frustrated breath. “This is why I hate going to talk to people. It’s all fun and games until someone gives up their number.” 

Chester’s eyes widened a little as he watched his boyfriend. “Okay, okay, just calm down,” he told Mike. “I’m not sure why you’re getting all. . .weird. When you call it off give him directions. I saw his tattoos, he’s got some nice work. I think Hector would be a great artist for him,” he stated as he stood up. He stretched for a minute, leaning his head to the left and then the right, his neck cracking. “Pizza needs to hurry up. I’m wasting away,” he whined as he rubbed a hand over his flat stomach before he turned his attention back to Mike. “So I was wrong then. That other guy, he wasn’t with Pete? Damn. I’m usually right about that kind of stuff.” 

“Nah, I asked. Awkwardly,” Mike said softly, cringing at the memory. He felt just a twinge of disappointment at the thought of not seeing Pete again, but it really was for the best. Two more minutes alone on the couch and he would have been mentally undressing and counting the tattoos he could only imagine were hiding under Pete’s t-shirt. “You and this game. Now that I’ve finally won, maybe we can put it to rest for a while.”

Chester was halfway to the front window as he hopefully searched for the pizza guy. “What?” he asked as he turned around to see Mike sitting forward in his seat, his hands wringing together. “Mike, you didn’t just win. You, like, got a fuckin’ slam dunk! You know that right? You fuckin’ slam dunked Pete!” Both his arms raised in rock fists as he cheered. “You got more than a number. You like. . .slam dunked him!” He laughed at himself for a second before he added, “the point is to help you feel more comfortable talking to strangers. You know? Help with your confidence.” He shrugged as he went the rest of the way to the window, pulling back the dark gray curtain and peering into the night and their driveway, which was lacking a pizza delivery guy. 

“You said slam dunk three times,” Mike pointed out. “I slammed nothing. Just saying.” He got up and went to Chester at the window, sliding his hands around his boyfriend’s waist and pulling their bodies together. He placed a quick kiss to the back of Chester’s neck. “I don’t know if I will ever get used to talking to people the way you do. You’re just a natural, Chaz. People love you. _I_ love you.” He dragged his nose across Chester’s clean, damp hair and breathed in his fresh from the shower scent. 

“That’s a defeatist attitude,” Chester said as he leaned back against his boyfriend. “You’ll never get better if you don’t practice.” He paused as an idea floated across his mind. He rolled his tongue piercing around inside his mouth as he thought. He’d done his time as an apprentice, learning all about the human body and different methods of body modification. But no matter how many books he read or how many piercing sessions he’d sat in on, the real learning didn’t start until he started doing. Practice was the key to everything. “Hmmmm,” he hummed before he pulled away from Mike and turned to face him. “You like him, don’t you? Pete, I mean.” 

Instantly Mike dropped his eyes to the floor, his pulse quickening. “Well, like is a strong word. I don’t know him. I thought he was cute,” he admitted. “You know how I am with tattoos, it’s fascinating to me. He caught my eye, that’s all.”

Chester raised his hands. “Just calm down,” he said gently. “I’m not implying anything. I’m just saying that you like him, so it wouldn’t be horrible or, like, torturous to spend an evening with him, right?” 

“Oh, God,” Mike said, taking a little step back. “Are you suggesting I actually go on this date? Chaz, I can’t, I mean, I could, but, isn’t that weird? For you?” He wasn’t sure if he was protesting enough or too little. He didn’t want Chester to think he was totally hung up on this guy, but it did not bother him at all to think of seeing Pete again. Even if it would never, could never, go anywhere.

Chester waved his hand through the air with a flighty _Pfffft._ “Mike, this has nothing to do with me or with us. But I think it would be good practice for you. And you’ve already got a date with him. You can’t actually bring him to the shop, of course,” he stated, his tone turning a bit more serious. “Everyone there knows you’re my boyfriend, so _that_ wouldn’t go over well. But, take him out to eat or something. Then you’ll be trapped at a table and forced to talk to him. . .not like at a movie where you’re not allowed to say anything.” He waited a minute, trying to gage his boyfriend’s thoughts, but he wasn’t sure. Mike’s cheeks had turned a dark shade of red, and he wasn’t looking at him. 

Chester took in a deep breath as he rethought the plan. “I’m sorry, Mike,” he said instead. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Never mind. It was a stupid idea.” 

“No,” Mike said quickly. “I… I just feel like there should be like, full disclosure here. I, I do think he’s really good looking. I wouldn’t mind getting to know him, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I love you. I know it was your idea, but I want to know you’re cool with it, I think it would be… fun,” he finished lamely.

Before Chester could say anything, the doorbell rang. The next word out of his mouth was, “Pizza!” as he shot toward the front door. He was almost there, but stopped suddenly. He felt over the sides of his pajama bottoms. “Fuck. Mike,” he said, twisting around, batting his eyes from behind his glasses, “did you already pay for this? I’ve got, like, zero pockets here, so zero cash for this guy. Or girl. Pizza person.” 

With a smile, Mike said, “electronic money to the rescue. It’s already paid for and the tip, too.” A laugh escaped him as he watched Chester sashay to the door, hips all over the place. “Pizza person. You’re such a nut.” 

Chester ignored the comment as he opened the door. He offered the pizza guy a massive smile, and a compliment about his red and black work shirt before he took their food, thanked the delivery guy and shut the door. “Oh my God,” he said, leaning over the boxes and inhaling, like he was snorting coke. “This is going to be amazing. I can already tell!” He didn’t wait for Mike to say anything. He bolted for the couch, crashing down and putting the boxes on the coffee table. He already had the larger of the two open, his eyes popping as he scanned over the melted, ooey, gooey cheese and meat. “I love it,” he said, his hand over his heart as he looked up at his boyfriend. “It’s, like, so beautiful. I think I’m going to cry.” 

Mike rolled his eyes theatrically. “I’ll get you a box of tissues on my way back from the kitchen. You want something to drink?” He started toward the refrigerator, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll get napkins, too. Stay out of my cheesy bread until I get back.”

“Shut up, Shinoda! Me and the pizza are having a moment,” Chester said as he picked a slice up from the pie, the tip of the triangle shaped piece drooping from the weight of the extra cheese. “And yes, please!” he hollered next as he did a half turn to watch Mike walk from their living room into their miniscule open kitchen area. “Bring me a bottle of water! And the Ranch dressing!” 

_Ranch. Gross. Who puts Ranch on pizza. My boyfriend, that’s who. And I love him anyway._ Mike grabbed two bottles of water, the Ranch, and a handful of napkins and made his way back to the couch. “You and Ranch. I seriously think you have a thing for this Ranch bottle. I’m a little jealous, I’m not gonna lie.” He passed off the dressing and raised an eyebrow at Chester. “You need to remember, Ranch can’t make you feel as good as I can.” 

“You and Ranch aren’t even in the same playing field,” Chester told him as he popped the lid on the squeeze bottle of dressing and squirted a healthy amount on his slice of pizza. “I mean, if you really wanted me to, I could probably lay out some similarities between the two of you,” he offered with a goofy grin, “but I don’t think you want that.” He shoved the hot pizza in his mouth, savoring the mix of tastes as he watched Mike carefully open his box of cheesy bread. “So,” Chester said between bites, “back to what we were talking about. . .you can keep your date with Pete. It doesn’t bother me. It’s not like you’re actually dating him. It’s just to practice your people skills, right?” 

“Right,” Mike agreed easily, pulling a piece of cheesy bread free from its cheesy nest in the box. He used one finger and wrapped the extra cheese around it, breaking it free from the rest of the bread before he took a quick bite. He didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t want to admit that he wanted to do what he’d said, hear the stories behind Pete’s tattooed arms, watch his lips move as he talked. It wouldn’t hurt either of them for him to just talk to the guy. Maybe it would put an end to Chester’s constant desire for him to talk to people. Maybe he’d be able to chalk this up as a major victory that didn’t need any follow up. “I can probably carry a conversation for an hour or two. Especially if I just let him do the talking. A few well crafted questions and I won’t have to say a word. Just like when I met you.” Mike winked at Chester. “If I get stuck, I’ll just text you from the bathroom for ideas.” 

Chester reached for one of the napkins Mike had sat on the coffee table. He wiped his mouth and his hands, his first piece of pizza already gone. “I think you’re missing the point. You have to be engaging, Mike,” he instructed as he took one of the bottles of water. “I was drunk as a skunk when we met, Lord knows what the hell I was babbling about,” he chuckled. “But you can’t do that with Pete. If you’re going to practice, you need to practice _with_ him. You have to talk too,” he insisted, nudging Mike’s arm before he uncapped his water and took a long drink. “And after dinner, send him to the shop. Tell him you gotta get up early in the morning or some shit and ditch him. I’ll give the guys a heads up that he’s coming in and they’ll treat him well.” 

“Okay, okay,” Mike conceded. “I’ll talk. I’ll do my best. And send him off to the shop and come home to you to tell you how awkward I am.” He flashed a quick smile before he opened the pizza box for a slice, shutting the top to keep the heat in once he’d selected a piece. “It will be an adventure. Even if it’s kinda messed up to take this guy out with no intention of it going anywhere.” 

“Naw, don’t overthink it,” Chester dismissed as he picked up his second slice of pizza and grabbed the Ranch. “You met the guy at a bar. He’s probably not expecting much. Dinner will be on us,” he decided, motioning between himself and Mike with the Ranch bottle. “So he gets a free meal, a lead on a tattoo artist, and good conversation with you. That sounds like all kinds of wins in my book.” 

Mike watched Chester with the Ranch bottle thoughtfully. He didn’t seem the least bit concerned about Mike and what he thought of Pete, and he thought he’d said out loud that he found Pete pretty attractive. _I know I did. He’s just confident in us. I’m confident in us, too, but there’s just something about this whole thing that seems like it could go sideways at any moment. Not with me and Chaz, but with the situation. I wouldn’t let myself kiss Pete, that’s such a silly, stupid thought. It’s dinner, and conversation. That’s it. It’s not a real date._ “If you say so,” he said, biting the end off his folded slice of pizza. “All the wins. For everyone, I guess.” 

With a mouth full of food, Chester nodded. He waited till he could swallow down the glob of cheese and sauce before he said, “Take him somewhere I like so you can bring me back takeout.” 

“You got it,” Mike agreed. “How about that little Chinese place you love?”

“Oh! Oh! Yes!” Chester gleefully cheered, his hand waving through the air. “I already know what I want. Bring me back some orange chicken and fried rice and two - two Mike - two chicken egg rolls with the sweet and sour sauce.” He nodded, mentally checking to make sure that was all he wanted before he said, “extra sauce. Lots of sauce.” 

“What would you do if I forgot the sauce?” Mike teased, knowing he would never dare to forget a sauce, dressing, or condiment that his boyfriend wanted. The pleasure Chester found in food came almost completely from whatever it was being covered or dipped in. “If I just didn’t bring you sauce at all, what would happen?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Chester scoffed, shaking his head. “You’d never forget. In two years you’ve _never_ forgotten. But if you ever do, of course you’d have to go back and get it.” He grinned, leaning his body up against Mike’s side playfully. “And when Pete asks why you’re getting a ton of food to go after you just ate, you can break the truth to him, if you want.” 

“We’ll see how it goes,” Mike said, pushing against Chester’s side slightly in return. “No sense in getting into all that unless it seems like he’s wanting a date two. God, I hope I don’t have to let him down easy.” He shuddered at the thought. “I’m not good at that, either.” 

There was a moment of silent chewing before Chester said, “Mike?” And he waited until his boyfriend looked over at him, their eyes meeting. “Don’t make a date two with this guy. Okay?” 

Mike could only nod his agreement with his mouth full of pizza until he swallowed the bite down. “I won’t,” he promised. “Just the one night. That’s all. One night.” 

****  
TBC


	4. Chester's Favorite Chinese Place

Chester opened the hot waffle maker to pop the last one out and onto his waiting plate. He hummed softly as he went to the silverware drawer next, and found a fork and butter knife. He grabbed his plate of waffles and the half-empty jar of nutella and headed over to the small table where Mike was already sitting and gobbling down his breakfast. “So what are we doing today?” Chester asked as he took his seat and unscrewed the jar of chocolate hazelnut spread to lather his waffles. 

Mike looked up from his syrupy plate and cocked his head to the side. “I don’t know. What do you want to do? You remember that I’m, uh, going to be… out… tonight.” He stuck his fork in another bite of waffle and watched Chester’s face closely. 

“I know,” Chester answered easily as he fixed his waffles just the way he liked them. “But that’s not till tonight. We have all day.” 

Mike’s eyes flicked to the nutella jar and he wondered briefly what Chester would do if he reached over and stuck his finger in the jar. “Well, there’s always the movies, or the beach, standard Saturday stuff. Or we can stay home and watch HGTV in our pajamas and eat nutella out of the jar.” 

Chester’s lips pursed as he glared across the table, his butter knife still in hand. “Why must you always threaten the nutella? What did it ever do to you?” He shook his head, and a smile crossed his face as he shoved his glasses up on his nose. “One of these days, Mike, your threats are going to get you in trouble.” 

“Hey, I’m just trying to think of something you’d really enjoy,” Mike defended. “Nutella out of the jar, or bowls of ranch, ketchup, you know. Standard Chaz food groups. I thought you’d appreciate the gesture. But if that’s not what you’re looking for today, we can do something more boring. I haven’t heard any of your suggestions,” he said, pointing his fork at Chester’s nose. 

Chester rolled his eyes as he wiped the knife off on the lip of the nutella jar before he put the lid back on and set the knife across it. He cut into his waffles. “We should go out. I’m going to be here tonight by myself, so we should go out and -” he stopped the moment he heard Mike’s cellphone jingle with an incoming text message, and he waited as he watched his boyfriend pick it up. 

**Pete:** _Hey, hope I’m not texting too early._

“Oh,” Mike said in surprise as he looked at the message. “It’s Pete. So weird, it’s like he knew we were discussing tonight. Well, sort of.” _It is kinda early. Maybe he’s backing out. That would be good and bad._ He glanced at Chester, who was watching him with a strange look on his face.

“He’s texting you this early?” Chester asked as he reflexively glanced over at the clock hanging by the stove. “Is he canceling?” 

“Probably,” Mike answered, his insecurity shining through for a minute. “Let me see what’s up.”

**Mike:** _It’s not too early. Sun’s up. :) What’s up?_

“If he cancels,” Chester said, swallowing down a bite of waffle, “we should still go get Chinese. My heart’s kinda set on it.” He waited, his focus flipping between his boyfriend’s somewhat worried expression and the cell phone he was clutching onto. “ _If_ he cancels,” Chester added. “I’m sure he won’t. You did a good job the other night,” he tried to encourage. He hated to see Mike disappointed, and even though part of him didn’t really want to see Mike go out with this guy, the part of him that wanted his boyfriend’s confidence to improve was louder. 

“For sure,” Mike agreed. “I’ve been thinking about Chinese since we talked about it the other night. I’ve been looking forward to it.” He pulled a quick face and smiled at his boyfriend. “The Chinese food, not the date.” There was no reason to let on just how he’d be disappointed he would be if seeing Pete again didn’t work out. He really shouldn’t be thinking about it as much as he had the past twenty-four hours. 

He reached for his coffee as the phone jingled again and he looked at his lock screen.

**Pete:** _Okay, good. I woke up thinking about you. I mean, about going out tonight. Was just wanting to make sure we were still on for it._

There was an instant flush to Mike’s skin as he read the message, and he picked up his coffee cup in a hurry to hide behind it and get his heart under control. _Shit. He woke up thinking about me? I wonder if he sleeps in a t-shirt or if those tattoos are exposed. Why am I thinking about that? Ugh. I need to calm down. This means nothing._ He took a sip and let out a quick breath. “He’s not canceling,” he said to Chester. “Just making sure we’re on for tonight still.”

Chester nodded, a soft smile falling over his face before he picked up his glass of apple juice and took a sip. “Good,” he said as he set it back down. He wasn’t sure what else to say. It was an odd feeling forming in his stomach as he watched Mike flush and grin at his phone. _I’m being silly. He’s just happy he didn’t get cancelled on. That always sucks. He’ll go out for dinner, and be home within an hour or two. No big deal, and it will be good for him. I know it will be. And then I’ll screw his brains out as soon as he walks in the door and it will be like, Pete who?_ Chester chuckled as he sliced off another piece of waffle. 

**Mike:** _Looking forward to it. I love Chinese food._

_There. That’s fine. It’s not too much. And it’s true. I want to see him, and I love Chinese. Good enough._ Mike put his phone down next to his plate and slid his last bit of waffle through the rest of the syrup. “Chaz? You still okay with this?”

Chester looked up, chewing his food as he nodded. “Of course,” he said after he swallowed it down. “Nothing’s changed.” He paused for a second, debating if he should say something else, something more reassuring, but Mike’s phone rang again and again Chester waited while his boyfriend looked at the text. 

**Pete:** _Me too. I know I didn’t say it the other night, but I was watching you before you came over. Not like a stalker or anything. Your hair caught my attention. It’s sexy._

Without thinking, Mike reached up and petted his hand over his hair. It was longer than he’d ever had it, bangs that fell past his eyebrows, and curling a little on the nape of his neck if he didn’t blow dry it straight. _Sexy, huh? Not as sexy as your lips._ Mike’s thumb hovered over the keyboard as he considered telling Pete that he was the sexy one, but he didn’t. _That’s leading him on. Chaz and I talked about that. It’s not cool. I know this isn’t going anywhere, I have to be fair. But damn, those lips. I have to stop._

He glanced at Chester. “Just, uh, talking about the best thing on the menu,” he lied, immediately feeling guilty. _I can’t tell him what Pete said, this will be over before it started._

**Mike:** _And your tattoos caught mine. But you already knew that._

Chester waited a moment, watching as Mike texted back. He studied the way his boyfriend’s slender fingers glided over the touch screen of his phone, and the slight curl in his lips. “You should tell him to get the orange chicken. It’s the best.” Chester dropped his eyes to his plate, his stomach not in the mood to finish off his last few bites. “We should take a walk,” he decided with a groan as he stood up from the table. “I feel like a pig. I need to walk off all this nutella.” 

“Sounds good,” Mike agreed quickly, grabbing his coffee and finishing it off. “You taking your phone? I’m going to leave mine here, I forgot to charge it last night.” He stood up and took his plate to the sink, rinsing the remaining syrup off before he put it in the dishwasher.

“Yeah, I’ll take mine,” Chester agreed as he scraped his uneaten food into the trash before he handed his plate to Mike to be rinsed off. “It’s. . .” He patted over his pajama pants and looked around the kitchen. “Somewhere. I’ll find it. I gotta get dressed anyway,” he sighed, pulling his fingers through his messy blonde curls. He watched Mike nod at him before he turned and headed down the hallway toward their bedroom. 

**Pete:** _I know. I’ve got a lot you haven’t seen yet. Maybe later._

Mike almost dropped his phone when he saw Pete’s last text. He looked down the hallway where Chester had disappeared and took a hard swallow. He was a sucker for tattoos and he knew if the opportunity arose to see what Pete was hiding, he wouldn’t resist. It was starting to feel like he was crossing a definite line with this whole ‘not a date’ date. He didn’t know how to respond. Half of him really, really wanted to see what Pete was talking about, and the other half knew that was dangerous territory. _It’s not going to happen. We’re going to eat, and I’ll tell him about Chester, and that will be the end of it. Give him the address of the shop and call it an evening._

But his thumbs texted something completely different before he could stop himself.

**Mike:** _Really looking forward to tonight now. ;)_

He pressed send and then shook his head, horrified with himself. _It’s so much easier to talk to him over text, it won’t be this easy tonight. I’ll say something stupid and that will be the end of it. I can’t talk about math again. Maybe I should talk about math, then there’s no chance of seeing his tattoos. But I want to see them. Fuck! Damn Chester and these games, I don’t need to go out with Pete! Not for any amount of self confidence!_

Plugging in the phone, Mike flipped it face down and walked away from it, ignoring the last jingle that came through. It was time to focus his attention where it was supposed to be - on Chester. 

****

Mike stood in front of the bathroom mirror, his hands clutched onto the edge of the vanity as he looked down into the sink, trying to calm down. As the day progressed closer and closer to his date with Pete, he’d grown more and more anxious. He’d never been good at dating, and there was an interesting mix of emotions going on inside him every time he thought about meeting someone who was not his boyfriend for what the other person assumed was mutual interest. A date that wasn’t a date. A date that he didn’t have to be good at, because he wasn’t bringing Pete home, but there was a part of him that wanted to be good at it. A part of him that wondered what would happen if he _did_ bring Pete home.

He shook off the thought and reached for his toothbrush, carefully squeezing the tube from the bottom and placing the perfect amount of toothpaste on top. He caught a glimpse of his eyes from under his shaggy hair as he wet his toothbrush again, and he flicked his hair out of the way with a slight movement of his head. The anticipation of the evening was written all over his face, in the slightly pink cheeks and the excitement in his eyes. _I still can’t believe I’m doing this. It feels so wrong. But also so good to just go for it. And scary to think I won’t be poised enough to carry a conversation with this guy. With Pete. Pete, who has no idea that I am happy and have a boyfriend._

After his teeth were scrubbed clean, Mike looked at himself in the mirror one more time. They were meeting for Chinese and supposed to go to a tattoo shop. It wasn’t like he needed to be perfect, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he looked okay. He smoothed the front of his wine colored button down again, and turned to check out his ass in the black jeans he’d picked out. _I guess this works. These are good jeans, Chester has always liked these on me. I need him to help me roll up these sleeves before I go. Yeah, this works._

In the living room, Chester was on the couch, mindless staring at the television. The sound was down low, so low he couldn’t even hear what was being said. Mike’s phone had been jingling most of the day with texts from Pete, all of which Mike had passed off as meaningless small talk. And now his boyfriend was in the bathroom getting ready to go meet up with Pete for dinner and real face to face talk. _Which is good. Mike can text with anyone. Hell, he texts with my mom. But in person will be different. That’s what he needs to practice. Dammit. Why must I be so lovable? If I was more of a stranger to him he could just practice on me._

He laughed at himself as he stood up and headed down the hallway. If his boyfriend was going to go out on this date, he wanted to make sure he looked good. Taking pride in how you looked was a big step toward confidence. _When you look good, you feel better about yourself._ He peeked his head around the doorway of the bathroom, eyeing Mike’s ass in the tight jeans he loved. “Daaaaamn,” he cooed before he stepped in and smacked his boyfriend on the ass. “You look fine enough to toss onto the bed and take advantage of.” 

“You think?” Mike twisted around and slid his arms around Chester’s neck. “I’m nervous as hell. You know how bad I am at talking to people, I always bring up math or some shit.” He pouted for a second as he ran his fingertips over the back of Chester’s hair. “I’ll be so ready to come home where I know my math talk is a turn on.”

“It’s not a turn on, babe, I fake it,” Chester said cheekily before he waved a hand through the air, swatting it playfully at Mike’s chest. “I’m kidding. You can recite math problems to me in bed and I’d love it. Now, turn around and let me see this outfit,” he instructed as he twirled his finger through the air. 

Mike stepped back as much as he could in the small space and made a show of slowly turning all the way around, wiggling his hips a little for Chester’s benefit. “Look okay? I need you to roll my sleeves for me.” 

“Yeah, you look good,” Chester assured him as he held out his hand, gesturing for Mike to offer him the first sleeve. “And yes, keep these rolled up. You’ll have food and sauce and who the hell knows what else all over them if you don’t.” He carefully tucked and rolled the sleeve like it was his profession before he motioned for Mike’s other one. “So, you’ve been texting with him all day. Hope you haven’t used up all your small talk. I don’t want you sitting there and saying nothing, Mikey, remember? You have to interact.” He finished the second sleeve, and his eyes drifted up Mike’s arm to his neck. “Your hair’s gettin’ so long. It’s time to get it cut soon, yeah?” 

“Um, maybe. I don’t know. I was kinda liking it like this,” Mike said with a shade of deception in his voice. Up until the moment Pete had texted that his hair was sexy, Mike had actually been pining for a haircut. Now he wasn’t so sure. “Sleeves look good, thanks.” He turned and looked in the mirror again, checking his reflection for at least the tenth time in the last five minutes. “And to answer your question, I’m sure that the Small Talk Gods are finished inspiring me now, it’s all downhill from here.” 

Chester looked his lover up and down, his eyes tracing over his neatly tied dress shoes, up the legs of his jeans and onto the button up shirt that fit him so nicely. “You’ll be fine,” he offered. “You better get going,” he added, nodding his head toward the bathroom door. 

Mike hesitated, his attention turning from himself to his boyfriend. He reached for Chester’s t-shirt, grabbing onto it and tugging it lightly, pulling Chester close for a kiss. It lingered for just a moment in a warm, wet mess of lips and tongue, before he pulled back and whispered, “I love you. So much.”

“I know you do,” Chester whispered back, his hand resting on Mike’s hip. “And I love you back. Now hurry up and go, so you can come home. . .but have fun. And be interesting,” he stated before lifting both his arms to wrap around Mike’s neck. He stood there, staring into his lover’s eyes, and he wished he could go, too. _And then I’d end up carrying the conversation. I’d end up speaking for him. . .just like Brad does at work. That’s no good._ He leaned in and pecked Mike’s lips before he let go and stepped back. “And don’t forget my food. I’ll be starving by the time you get home.” 

“Right. Sesame chicken, vegetarian egg rolls, and no sauce?” Mike asked playfully, knowing full well what Chester wanted, but wanting to mess with him anyway.

Chester’s whole face turned into a playful snarl. “I _will_ kill you. I don’t care. Bring that shit back and you’ll be dead before you wake up tomorrow.” He slapped Mike on the arm before he said, “No, seriously, you know what I want, right? I can write it down. I’ll text it to you!” he decided quickly as he patted over his gray joggers and cursed himself for yet again wearing something without pockets. “I’m getting my phone!” he hollered as he hurried down the hallway to get back to the living room. 

Mike flipped off the light switch and followed Chester into the front room. “Relax, I know what you want, Chazzy. It’s the one thing I know I’ll get right tonight.” He watched his boyfriend locate the phone and rolled his eyes as he texted the order to Mike anyway. They both heard the familiar jingle of the text message as it hit Mike’s phone, and without even looking at the screen, Mike reached in his pocket and hit the little button on the side of his iPhone to silence the reminder. “Got it. Now, you better wait up for me, I’ll be missing you, you know.” He started for the front door, patting his pocket to be certain he had his wallet and keys. 

“Of course I’m waiting up,” Chester said as he headed in the opposite direction, toward their kitchen. “You’re bringing back food.” He glanced over his shoulder to see Mike watching him. “I’m going to have a beer and watch porn while you’re gone. Now go, have fun.” 

“Porn?” Mike whined, the temptation of calling off the date very real. “Don’t say that! It makes me want to pick up Chinese and come right back. You can’t watch porn without me!” He pouted at Chester again. All it would take was one word, and he’d be texting Pete to call the whole thing off. 

Chester opened their refrigerator and quickly snatched a Heineken from the top shelf. He spun around, closing the door with his hip before he twisted the cap off the bottle. “Fine. I’ll watch porn-light while you’re gone. Just some nudity. We can save the full-on stuff for when you’re back.” He grinned Mike’s way before he tipped the bottle back, savoring the cool drink before he headed back toward the couch.

“Fine,” Mike huffed before he opened the front door. “I fully expect a night of porny goodness when I get home. I’ll text you an update,” he promised, finally getting out the door and on his way. 

It wasn’t far to Chester’s favorite Chinese place, a smaller place a few miles from their house that didn’t look like much on the outside, but was warm and inviting on the inside, with the best egg rolls Mike had ever had. He heard the automatic lock and beep of his car when he got far enough away from where he’d parked, and in that moment, the nervousness returned. Something about the locked doors gave the impression of not turning back, and Mike was grateful for the little bit of evening breeze on his face as he walked up the sidewalk and into the restaurant.

Pete sat on the long black bench just inside the restaurant doors. He was leaned forward, his elbows resting on the knees of his dark blue jeans as he stared at his phone. He knew he was a few minutes early, but his stomach was fluttery as he waited. He couldn’t stop watching the doors, then his phone. The doors, then his phone. He’d resisted sending Mike yet another text, and now his foot was tapping, shaking half his body. This was his first real date in awhile, and even though he’d met Mike in a bar, he seemed genuinely sweet and honest, and Pete knew those were traits that didn’t come around often. At least not in the circles he ran with. 

He pulled up his texting contacts and clicked on Patrick’s name. 

**Pete:** _He’s not here yet. Tell me to calm the fuck down._

**Patrick:** _Calm the fuck down._

Pete smiled at his phone just as he heard the doors open and he looked up just in time to see Mike walking in. He instantly stood up, his hand ruffling through his dark fohawk that he’d buzzed a little shorter just for tonight. Now it was closer to his skull, and shorter on the sides, and Pete couldn’t help but tug on the front of his black jacket as he popped his cell phone away inside the pockets. “Hey.” 

“Oh, hey. You’re here.” Mike’s smile felt wide as he looked at Pete. “It’s good to see you again.”

****  
TBC


	5. The Date

Mike glanced down at his watch. “I was expecting to have to wait a minute or two.” The smile on his face was genuine, even if it was covering up a ton of anxiety. He tried not to give Pete a once over, but it happened anyway, quickly. _I want to tell him how great he looks, but that sounds way too eager. God, I need to pull it together._ He drew one finger across his forehead, moving his hair aside to look at the other man clearly, zeroing in on his brown eyes that seemed a shade darker than he remembered. “So, um, you kinda seat yourself here,” he explained, waving his hand at the dining room. “You wanna pick?”

Pete twisted around to glance over the choice of tables. They all looked pretty much the same: big enough for four people at the most, with red and yellow tablecloths and low hanging mood lighting. There was a small fountain toward the front, sending a mix of the sound of running water and the melodic music playing overhead. Pete quickly picked out a table toward the back, away from a few of the others that already had people at them. “Sure,” he said, swinging back toward Mike and offering him a quick smile. “Man, it smells amazing in here,” he said as he took the first few steps forward before he glanced over his shoulder to make sure his date was following him. “I haven’t had Chinese food in months. I think. At least not in an actual restaurant. Takeout doesn’t really count, does it?”

“Sure it does,” Mike said, following behind Pete and trying not to stare. _Look at his tiny ass. God, those jeans aren’t leaving anything to the imagination. Not that I’m staring. Yep, I’m staring._ He wiped his palms on his jeans while Pete’s back was to him and tried to blow out a quiet breath before he went on. “I was about to judge you for not having Chinese in months, but takeout counts. Sort of.” He pulled out the chair opposite of Pete and they sat down together, Mike’s back to the door. It unsettled him a little to not have the distraction of looking anywhere but at Pete. He didn’t want to be caught staring.

“I don’t think it does,” Pete argued lightly as he unzipped his jacket. He wasn’t sure if it was the humidity coming off the running fountain or his nerves, but he was hot. “Because Patrick brought home Chinese takeout the other week, and it was in these little, uh, containers,” he explained, moving his hands around, “and it was just not, like, a Chinese food experience. Not like this,” he stated, his eyes zipping around at the Eastern inspired artwork and atmosphere before he settled his gaze back on his date. 

Mike’s eyes had followed Pete’s hands the entire time, from the unzipping of the jacket to the animated way they moved as he talked. The first bit was interesting, the second endearing. _I wonder if he talks with his hands all the time, or if he’s as nervous as I am._ “Atmosphere is important,” he stated, looking around the room, “but if the food’s good, it’s good. Patrick must not know about this place.” He stopped, then looked right at Pete. “So Patrick’s your roommate. That explains things.”

“Yeah, we tolerate each other as roommates,” Pete answered before he plucked one of the white laminated menus from the little brass fixture that was sitting on the table. “What do you mean by explains things?” he asked before he looked down, scanning the options for appetizers, drinks, and entrees, even though he was pretty sure he already knew what he wanted. 

“Oh, just the way you talked to each other, you know. Seemed like you knew each other well,” Mike said, stopping himself just short of saying, _like me and Chester._ It was far too early to bring Chester up on this date that wasn’t a date. He watched Pete scan the menu, not bothering to take one for himself. He always got the same thing when he and Chester came here. 

Pete nodded. “Yeah, we’ve known each other for a long time.” He paused as he wet his lips, his gaze landing on the selection of egg rolls, and his stomach rumbled. “Are the egg rolls good here?” he asked, looking up. 

Pete’s eyes were back to the lighter shade under the lighting that Mike remembered from the bar, and he felt himself being sucked in by the amber shade and dark lashes. “Um… yeah. Yes! Actually, they’re amazing.” Mike stumbled over his words before he looked away, trying to compose himself.

“Okay,” Pete said, pulling in his laugh as he watched Mike fumble over himself. _He’s cute. And I love that hair. It just won’t stay out of those dark, sexy eyes of his._ He opened his mouth to ask another question, to keep their conversation going, but the waitress came to their table before he could. She was short, with long straight black hair and a concentrated look in her eyes as she welcomed them and asked if they knew what they wanted to drink. 

For a second, Mike considered alcohol, then denied himself on the grounds that Pete was too good looking and alcohol would certainly lower his IQ enough points to do something stupid. “Water for me,” he said, thinking about how boring that sounded. 

“Me too,” Pete piped up right after. “Just water for me too.” 

The waitress nodded. “Two waters? Do you know what you want to eat yet? Appetizers?” 

Pete waited, looking for Mike to go first since he’d been here before and knew the routine. 

“We’ll start with some egg rolls,” Mike said, pausing and looking back at Pete. “Vegetarian or?”

“No, chicken,” Pete said, pointing at his menu. “With a side of sweet and sour,” he added, looking over at the waitress. “Actually, can you bring me two sides of sauce?” 

Mike knew he was looking at Pete in surprise. _Extra sauce. I’ll be damned. Where do I find these guys? Not that it matters. This isn’t a real date._ He forced himself to look back at the waitress, continuing, “I’ll have the shrimp lo mein. Nothing extra for me,” he added, looking back at Pete for his entree order.

“And I’ll have. . .” he ran his finger up and down the menu as he half leaned toward the waitress while he pointed, “the orange chicken with fried rice, please.”

_Shit. Really? That’s exactly what Chester wants! I’ve picked up a guy exactly like my boyfriend. They’re like, the same. Well, not really, but maybe. It’s like… having two Chesters. Huh. There’s a thought. Two Chesters. Two Chesters could do a lot of crazy things to me. What in the world am I thinking? Chester would kick my ass if he knew I was thinking about having him and Pete in my bed. I’ve got to stop._ Mike remembered to shut his mouth after it had been hanging open in awe for several seconds. _God, he probably thinks I’m a drooling idiot._

The waitress nodded, not writing a single thing down, and disappeared after Mike told her they didn’t need anything else. He didn’t know what to say, thoughts of Pete and Chester swirling together in his head. “So, um… you were about to say something, I think,” he offered, fidgeting with the cuff of one of his rolled sleeves. 

Pete blinked a few times, running his hand over his jawline. “Was I? I don’t remember,” he offered honestly with a shrug before he went to take his jacket off completely, revealing a black and silver dress shirt underneath with short sleeves and a nice collar. “So where do you work?” he asked after he’d secured his jacket around the back of his chair. 

Mike’s eyes immediately went to Pete’s forearms, to the tattoos he’d just uncovered. They lingered there while he tried to form coherent sentences. “Um, Warner Brothers. The label. I’m a, a digital rep for a couple of acts. My actual title is ‘fan engagement strategist’,” he said, air quotations around his words. “It’s all marketing, representing the band or the act or whatever.” He made a conscious effort to pull his eyes away from Pete’s arms, but making eye contact was almost worse. The interest from the other man was a little bit intimidating. He wasn’t used to anyone looking at him like that, other than Chester. 

“Wow,” Pete said almost automatically, the awe showing in his voice. “You work at Warner Brothers? Do you represent anyone I’d know? Anyone, like, famous?” 

Mike shrugged off the question, thinking as he chewed on his bottom lip. “I don’t know. We’ve got all kinds of groups. Warner just signed these new kids, six guys, and I’ll be their rep. Brad, my friend with the big hair from the bar? He was doing a photo shoot for them the other day. ‘Linkin Park’, spelled all wrong. I can tell they think they’ve got something unique happening, but I don’t see it going very far. The two leads - yeah, two - don’t seem to have much in common. One’s a screamer, one’s a rapper. It’s kinda weird, to be honest.” Mike shrugged again. “But you never know what’s gonna resonate with kids these days.” He stopped as he realized he’d been talking, really talking, for a good thirty seconds on his own. _Nice. Math and work are topics you can talk about at length. At least he seems somewhat interested in your job._

Mike smiled and stopped messing with his shirt sleeve as he relaxed a little bit. “What kind of music do you listen to? Maybe your favorite band is one of ours.” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Pete said, his voice laced in a casual flare, “I’m big into country music.” He waited for just a second, watching as Mike’s face dropped into complete shock before he leaned forward, “I’m just kidding!” he hooted, reaching over and touching Mike’s forearm. “You should see your face,” he stated through his grin before he let go of the other man and sat back. “I’m kinda into pop punk. Little bit of rap. Sometime’s jazz. Guess I’m, like, a mutt when it comes to musical taste. I work at one of the records stores downtown, so I’m always hearing, like, everything. I don’t think it actually helps me decide what I like.” His tone dropped as his eyes hit the table for a moment. “I like giving everything a try. Everything’s cool at least once. You know?” 

Mike was nodding his head without really knowing what he was agreeing to. He’d been mesmerized the entire time by Pete’s mouth, the way his lips moved and formed words, the way his eyes scrunched as he thought about his words. _He’s got perfect fuckin’ lips. I don’t know what it is about the way he talks, but I feel like I could listen and watch him forever._ Where Pete had touched his arm tingled just a little bit, and he thought about what that meant as he realized Pete was waiting for him to speak again. “Um, I think that’s a good way to look at things. I tend to not try things out,” he admitted, a little bit of shame creeping into this voice. “But I’d like to. I’d like to just go with stuff sometimes. I think it’s cool when people can do that.” He looked around, wondering when the waitress planned to return with their water and egg rolls. The inside of his mouth suddenly felt like a desert. 

“You should, man,” Pete said his eyes locking in on the small lump of Mike’s Adam’s apple now that his head was turned just right for the light overhead to shine on it. “How do you know what you like or hate or whatever, you know? You have to try stuff. Experimenting is fun.” He rolled his lips together, ready to say more just as he heard the familiar sound of his phone dinging from his jacket pocket. “Oh, sorry, Mike,” he said, nodding toward his date before he twisted around to fish his phone from his jacket. He swiped his finger across the screen to see his running text bank with his roommate.

**Patrick:** _Did he show up? Are you okay or do you need me to give you an out? Just say the words and I’m calling with a fake emergency. You know the drill._

Pete stared down at the message, reading it twice before he looked up, his focus meeting Mike’s black eyes before he smiled. He quickly texted back. 

**Pete:** _No, I’m good. I think this will be okay. He’s nice. Not a creep at all._

He set his phone on the table just as the waitress showed up with a tray holding their drinks and a plate of egg rolls. “And your extra sweet and sour,” she said as she placed two little condiment cups next to Pete. “Your other part will be out soon,” she assured them before she spun around and headed back the other way. 

“Everything okay?” Mike asked, gesturing toward Pete’s phone as he took an egg roll from the serving plate. He thought about dipping it in Pete’s sauce, since he had plenty, but held back. Pete wasn’t Chester. He couldn’t just help himself to the man’s sauces. That was poor etiquette.

Pete nodded as he reached for an egg roll, his eyes wide as he soaked in their crisp tan color. “Yeah, it was just Patrick checking up on me. I told him I was okay, that you didn’t seem like an ax murderer.” He flashed Mike a wide smile, showing his teeth cheerfully, before he dunked the end of his egg roll into the sweet and sour sauce. 

Mike couldn’t help but chuckle at Pete’s words. “You never know,” he teased, “I could be fattening you up on Chinese food first, throwing you off the scent.” He suddenly realized he was relaxed enough to joke around with this new guy. Their conversation felt comfortable. _It’s the sauce. It’s the food. He reminds me of Chester. So easy to talk to. Look at that smile. I bet he talks to people all the time. No problems, just like Chaz. Confident. Confidence is a sexy thing._

“Yeah, man, that’s true,” Pete agreed after swallowing down his first bite of warm egg roll. He picked up one of the napkins the waitress had left and dabbed at his lips. “And I have to say, these are fuckin’ amazing.” He took a quick drink of water before he went on. “This city is full of crazies. You have to be careful. I’ve been out with a few nut jobs.” He paused for a second as he dipped his egg roll in for more sauce. “What about you? Been out with anyone lately?”

“Um…” Mike froze for a second, not sure what to say. He was really starting to get into this date, and he wasn’t ready to give up the information on Chester just yet. “Well, I really haven’t met anyone new in a while. I, uh, I work a lot.” It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t the complete truth, and Mike was fairly pleased with himself as he looked longingly across the table at the untouched second cup of sweet and sour sauce. He just wanted a little taste. He never ordered any because Chester always had enough for an army of egg roll eating soldiers. But Pete wasn’t Chester, he reminded himself for the millionth time in the short span of their evening. 

“That’s too bad,” Pete commented, licking a stray bit of the red colored sauce from the corner of his mouth. “All work and no play. . .makes anyone a dull boy. But I bet the money is nice. I still have to have a roommate, well, as you know. No way I’m affording a place by myself. Not here. I’d have to go out to the suburbs, and I don’t think I’d like that. Not that the suburbs are bad, you know? But it’s really far. I’d be late to everything, and, like, I’m pretty sure it would ruin my life.” 

“Wow, that’s dramatic,” Mike said with a smirk. “I’m not too far from here, actually, so I know what you mean. I wouldn’t want to live too far outside the city either. Getting to work would suck, traffic is such a bitch around here.” He finished off his egg roll and reached for another. “So you’re over there quoting _The Shining_ , are you big into movies?” Mentally Mike kicked himself. For all he knew, Pete could be big into books.

“Definitely,” Pete stated immediately as he snagged a second egg roll and landed it into his second cup of sweet and sour. “I love movies. I’m borderline addicted. It’s so bad that Patrick and I have a standing movie date every Sunday night. I don’t like to watch them alone. Gotta have someone there to discuss things with. Guess the endings, and figure out what’s going on.” He smiled before he took a bite, knowing that he couldn’t eat another one after this or he’d never be able to eat his real meal. The egg rolls, great as they were, were huge. 

“So you’re that guy. Talking through the whole movie.” Mike made a face, watching Pete attack the second cup of sauce with gusto. “My… friend, he does that too. Gets super excited and full of theories. Sometimes I think I need to put a muzzle on him.” He smiled as he thought of how sometimes he’d put a hand over Chester’s mouth to quiet him when they got to really intense parts of a movie. _I’d have to put my hand over Pete’s mouth, too. Those lips, damn. I bet he’s a great kisser. Wait. Why am I thinking about that?_

“Yeah, I am that guy,” Pete said with a laugh that dragged on for a few extra seconds. “I’m all about stopping the movie to sort out conspiracy theories and call bullshit on things. _If_ we ever watch a movie together, I’ll probably remind you of your friend.” 

The mention of movies, the connection to Chester, reminded Mike that his boyfriend was at home watching porn without him. At some point in the evening, Mike was going to have to tell Pete that he had someone waiting at home for him. There wouldn’t be a first kiss or a second date, or any movie watching together. He felt the guilt wash over him as he looked at the sparkle of amusement in Pete’s eyes. They really seemed to be hitting it off, except for the fact that Mike had a boyfriend. A serious relationship, one that he wasn’t going to compromise for Pete’s sexy lips, adorable laugh, and interesting tattoos. 

“You do remind me of him… a lot,” Mike admitted, glancing up to see the waitress suddenly tableside. He hadn’t been paying attention to anything that was happening in the room other than his date, and he was surprised to see her back with their entrees. _We’re already to the entree. That means there’s a half hour, tops, before I have to tell him about Chester and send him on his way._ Mike glanced across the table, intending to steal a quick look at Pete, but was rocked with a sudden rush of deja vu when his eyes landed on his date’s food. The eggroll plate with two empty cups of sauce, the orange chicken with fried rice, the shrimp lo mein - it was the way the table looked when he ate at this restaurant with Chester. He blinked and the feeling went away, and he bit back the words on his tongue that wanted to tell Pete that Chester loved orange chicken.

Instead he unwrapped his chopsticks and said, “but let’s not talk about that. Tell me something else you enjoy, Pete, other than extra sauce and talking over movies.” He smiled quickly before he dropped his eyes to his bowl and scooped up a bite. 

Pete scratched the side of his head for a moment as he thought. “Going to the beach is fun. I’m sure that sounds lame, but I enjoy it.” He looked down at his food - at the sticky orange bites of chicken and the yellow stained rice, which was littered with peas, carrots, and corn. His stomach was ready to consume it. “I like to pretend that I know how to surf, but I really just get tossed around by the waves,” he admitted with an amused smile before he added, “I actually need to go to the restroom. I’ll be right back.” He waited to see a slight nod from Mike before he stood up, pushed his chair in and headed across the restaurant toward the men’s room. 

Mike couldn’t help the way his eyes followed Pete, watching the way his slim hips moved as he walked away. It was too easy to imagine his hands gripping those hips, and he bit down on his bottom lip, feeling guilty about his lustful thoughts. _This is ridiculous. He’s hot, but I shouldn’t be thinking about his ass or his arms or anything else. I should text Chester. That’s the safe thing to do. Not sit here and wonder what Pete’s hiding under his pants. Fuck. Not. Thinking. About. It._

He dug his phone from his pocket, glancing back toward the restroom quickly before opening a new message.

**Mike:** _You’d be proud. Making actual conversation! Entrees just got here. How’s the movie? ;)_

Chester was on the couch when his phone dinged from somewhere inside the couch. He sat forward, looking to his left and then the right, patting his hands around before he finally fished it out from between the cushions. He grinned the moment he saw Mike’s name, a wave of relief washing over him. He glanced at the television, and the all male threesome scene he’d been indulging in during the commercial breaks of the movie he was watching. He picked up the remote and flipped it back to the non-porn entertainment he’d been keeping himself busy with. 

**Chester:** _I’m so proud of you! I knew you could do it. I hope the food is good. What am I saying? Of course it’s good. I’m looking forward to mine later. Till then, I’m here waiting...watching The Shining, which you know is always fun._

Mike stared at the phone in his hand, his mouth dropping open. _The Shining? Are you fuckin’ kidding me? What are the chances?_ He shook his head slightly and looked at Pete’s plate of orange chicken. The coincidences were just that - coincidences. It wasn’t like Chester had stolen Pete’s number from his phone and was telling him all the things to say or do to remind Mike that he had a boyfriend at home. A boyfriend he loved. It was the universe making sure he didn’t forget it for one second.

**Mike:** _The Shining? That’s random. I thought you were gonna watch porn and miss me._

**Chester:** _Well that was the plan, but you told me not to watch it till you were home. So I found The Shining on, and I figured that was a good plan B. And porn or not, I’m missing you. It’s no fun to watch this alone. I’m yelling and freaking out at no one._

**Mike:** _Of course you are. :) I miss you, too. Lots of things making me miss you tonight._ Mike glanced toward the bathroom, no sign of Pete yet.

**Chester:** _Good. Eat fast and get your fine ass home then. If you hurry you can make it for the ax scene and then we can pick out something more adult to watch in the bedroom._

**Mike:** _Deal. I love you._

Mike slipped his phone back in his pocket in time to see his date returning. He wasn’t sure what the impulse was, if it was a reflex from just texting with Chester, but without consideration he stood when Pete approached the table and pulled his chair out for him - something he usually did for his boyfriend. “Welcome back,” he grinned, not missing the mild look of surprise on Pete’s face.

“Thanks. I’m absolutely starving,” Pete commented, his cheeks a little flushed as he offered Mike a soft smile. He skipped his chopsticks and went right to the fork that was brought along with his meal. He dug in, taking a chunk of chicken and a scoop of rice with it, and shoved it all in his mouth. It was hot and sweet and he couldn’t wait to eat more as he swallowed it down. He looked across the table, his memory kicking in. “Oh,” he said, gaining Mike’s attention. “I saw your friend.” He did a half-turn in his chair as he pointed to a few tables over, on the other side of a short half-wall, at a lanky fella with curly hair. “He was at the bar the other night with you, right? He’s the one dating the cute little blonde guy, you said? The one that works at the tattoo shop.” 

All of the warm pleasant feelings from Pete’s return dropped away as Mike turned toward where his date was pointing, his stomach sinking. _Brad. Oh, fuck. He will flip out if he sees me with Pete. Brad remembers faces. He’s great with people. He’ll remember Pete’s face. This will get so awkwardly bad so quickly._

“I, uh, yeah, that’s, that’s Brad,” Mike stammered, not quite sure what to say about Brad or Chester, or anything for that matter. “He, he’s not dating Chester. Did I say that?” Mike asked, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. He didn’t remember saying that, but he’d also been caught off guard by his thoughts all night long, so it was possible he could have accidentally said something. He turned back to Pete, meeting his questioning gaze.

“Oh, I thought you did. Or, maybe I just figured since. . .I don’t know,” Pete admitted. “Sorry, I guess I assumed they were together when you said they were playing a game you weren’t invited to,” he recalled before he dropped his eyes to his food and scooped up another bite. 

“Oh! That!” A loud chuckle bubbled up from Mike’s chest unexpectedly, the tension in the air breaking. “That’s just because they can’t handle my superior pool playing skills. I always have to let them have a game alone so one of them has a fair shot of winning.” If there was one thing Mike was confident about, it was his pool skills. 

Across the room, Brad’s ears picked up the sound of his friend’s laugh, even though he was immersed in an interesting conversation with an interesting lady. Elisa was already proving to be an entertaining date, and Brad was working hard to be the best version of himself he could be, but Mike’s laugh had distracted him for a moment. While Elisa chatted away about her latest photo shoot, Brad scanned the room, looking for Mike and Chester.

He wasn’t prepared to see Mike, a few tables away, clearly enjoying himself with a dark haired stranger. Someone who wasn’t Chester, but who looked vaguely familiar. Brad squinted his eyes in Mike’s direction, and when the dark haired man looked up at Mike, it hit Brad suddenly who he was looking at. It was the man Chester and Mike had made a bet over a few nights ago at the bar. 

“Oh my God,” Brad hissed under his breath before he remembered he was on a date. “I mean, I’m sorry, I just totally interrupted you,” he apologized, looking back at Elisa.

She had stopped mid-sentence, her eyebrows furrowing together in a worried frown. “No, is everything okay?” Elisa looked around the restaurant quickly, wondering if there was something amiss in the restaurant, or with the food, or just in general.

“I’m sorry,” Brad said again breathlessly, leaning forward in his seat and dropping his voice lower. “I just caught sight of my friend, a few tables over, and it looks like he’s on a date!” He sat back, his arms crossing over his chest in a huff.

Elisa flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “And… you’re upset because he didn’t tell you?” She looked at Brad, then across the room again, trying to decide which couple Brad was finding so offensive.

“No, it’s not that. It’s, it’s, well, he’s _in a relationship._ With my other friend. But they’re so weird sometimes, it’s hard to tell what’s going on.” Brad cautiously turned his head again and looked at Mike and the man who was not Chester. _What was his name? I don’t think Mike ever said. Wait. Paul? No, that’s not right. Pete! Pete!_ He snapped his fingers as though he’d just discovered electricity or something. “It’s Pete! He’s with Pete!”

“Pete,” Elisa repeated. “That means literally nothing to me, Brad.” 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I just… can’t figure out why Mike is here with him. Unless that was part of the bet.”

“Bet? There was a bet?” Elisa glanced in the direction that Brad kept looking, her eyes finding the only table that had two males sitting at it. “Your friends _do_ sound weird,” she commented, her hand going into her hair nervously. “Do you make bets with them too?”

Brad’s attention snapped back to his date apologetically. “No, I stay out of all their games. But this, this just looks wrong. Mike looks like he’s having a great time, and where is Chester?”

“That’s a lot of names to keep up with, and people I don’t know,” Elisa pointed out, shaking her head as she scooped up another bite of her vegetarian pad thai. “Do you want to text your… Chester? Maybe it’s all just a misunderstanding.”

“Yeah, I mean, he should know what Mike’s doing,” Brad said, fishing for his phone and wiping his mouth with his napkin at the same time.

“He probably does,” Elisa pointed out calmly. “People who cheat don’t usually go out in public, you know. Unless! Maybe they’re like, swingers!” Her voice elevated a little at the end of her sentence, and Brad’s eyes widened to the size of small dinner plates.

“What! No!” Brad exclaimed hastily. “They’re weird, but not that weird!” He rolled his eyes as Elisa smirked and took another bite of her food.

**Brad:** _Chaz, where are you?_ He pressed send quickly and looked back over at Mike, who had his head tilted back in another laugh. Pete was watching Mike with a grin on his face that Brad could see clear across the room. He jiggled the phone in his hand, impatiently waiting for a response. 

**Chester:** _At home. Why?_

**Brad:** _Dude. Is Mike with you?_

**Chester:** _No, he’s out. Did you need something? He should be home soon._

Brad looked at Elisa, who was patiently waiting for him to pay attention to her again. “Chaz just said he’s out! He didn’t say where! What do I say?” He didn’t even wait for her response before he texted back.

**Brad:** _Do you know where he is?_

**Chester:** _Of course I do. Are you okay? You seem like you’re having an episode or something._

**Brad:** _Are you sure you know where he is? Because I’m at your Chinese place, and Mike is here. And he’s not with you._ Brad’s hands felt sweaty as he sent the damning text. He didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but if there was one thing he couldn’t tolerate, it was a liar. _I never thought Mike would turn out this way!_

“You okay?” Elisa asked, watching Brad’s face as each text rolled through. “You seem like you’re about to, I don’t know, have a total meltdown.”

“I’m fine,” Brad said quickly, waving his phone at her. “I’m sorry, I promise once I tell Chaz that Mike’s here with this other dude, I’m totally yours.” 

**Chester:** _Yeah, I know he’s there. He’s with Pete on a date. Wait, are you there on your date too? How’s it going?? Way to pick the best place in town to take her! You’ll get lucky tonight, Brad-O._

Brad nearly fell out of his chair as he dropped the phone on the table with a loud smack. “Whoa. He _is_ on a date. And Chaz knows! What is going on?” He looked across the table at Elisa, then back at Mike and Pete, then down at the phone that was proclaiming the prediction of sex for Brad later in letters he was sure his date could read. Blushing furiously, he snatched the phone up and held it close to his chest. “I, I don’t even know what to say,” he admitted, looking at the screen.

“Well, maybe, you just need to forget about it,” Elisa said, sliding her hand across the table to coax Brad’s away from his phone. She smiled as he transferred the phone to his other hand and took hers, holding it lightly. It was warm and a little damp from his freak out, but she didn’t mind. “Just tell him you’re sorry for bothering him, and let’s get out of here. I’m finished eating.” She squeezed his hand, hoping to make the message clear.

“Oh. _Oh._ Yeah, I’ll tell him I’ll talk to him later,” Brad agreed quickly, suddenly not caring what was happening in the wacky world of Mike and Chester. The Chinese food had worked like Chester predicted. He was certain it had nothing to do with the past five minutes of their date.

**Brad:** _Gotta go. You’re right about the food. And Mike looks like he’s actually talking. ttyl_

The check couldn’t come fast enough, and Brad signed the charge slip quickly, his focus on getting out of the restaurant before Elisa realized what a basket case he was and faked a headache to go home. He stood, pulling her chair out for her, smiling as she picked up her purse and started toward the door with him following close behind. As they passed by, he glanced back toward Mike’s table, unnerved to see Pete’s hand resting lightly on Mike’s forearm as they leaned in close to each other, sharing more smiles.

_I don’t know what they’re up to, but I hope Mike and Chester know what they’re doing. Thursday pool night sure is going to be interesting this week._ He looked away as Mike pointed to one of Pete’s tattoos, stroking one finger over it, and focused on Elisa. He’d already been distracted enough for one evening.

****  
TBC


	6. Just One Kiss

Pete pulled his jacket on as he waited by the front door of the restaurant, next to the bench where he’d been sitting earlier. Mike had needed to drop into the restroom before they left, asking Pete to wait on him so they could walk out together. 

_I like him. He’s cute and sweet. And honest. I can tell._ He pulled his phone out to check the time before his gaze drifted over to the bench where the bag of takeout was sitting. _He got an exact duplicate of what I ordered to take home. I so don’t buy his line about wanting to try it for breakfast after watching me eat mine._

Pete could feel the grin on his face, the pull of his cheeks and the warm happy feeling that had him bouncing on his toes and quickly texting Patrick that he might not be home tonight. He knew his roommate would question such a risky decision as going home with someone on a first date, but Pete didn’t care. He trusted Mike, and the entire evening had a sort of magical feel to it. _He even paid for my dinner. Insisted, even. I should ask him out for drinks before we drop by the tattoo shop._

On his way out of the restroom, Mike ran his hand through the front of his hair, making sure it was just messy enough to not look like he’d planned it that way. Dinner had been over with fast, and he’d had to think quick to give Pete a line about the takeout being for breakfast, but overall it felt like a win. He’d even been brave enough to trace a few of Pete’s tattoos as they talked before he remembered that he shouldn’t be so bold. It was probably giving his date the wrong idea, but he couldn’t help how fascinated he was with Pete.

He was waiting by the door, and Mike felt his stomach twist at the sight of the other man, his arms covered by the jacket he’d slipped back into. Inside the long sleeves, not one tattoo was visible, and that made Mike ache to see them again. Their eyes met when Mike picked up the takeout bag, and in that moment, all he could think about was what Pete’s sinful lips would feel like if he were to kiss him. _But I can’t. Even though I really, really want to. Chester would be so hurt._

“So, you ready to go?” Mike asked, his voice a little lower than he’d expected it to be. If he wasn’t careful, he’d definitely be sending the wrong signals.

Pete nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed easily before he let out a short laugh. He reached to swipe Mike’s bangs away from his eyes. “I really do love your hair,” he said, his fingers lingering a second down the side of Mike’s face. “But sometimes it hides your eyes and they’re so. . .sexy.” 

Mike blinked, surprised at the electricity he felt when Pete touched him. “Thanks. I, I was really thinking that you were the one with beautiful eyes. But now that you’ve said that, me telling you has kind of lost its impact.” He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth again and bit it for a second as he tried to work out what to do next. Pete was so close, and his mouth was just right there. He cleared his throat and gestured to the door. “Let me get that for you.” 

Pete stood back as Mike opened the door for him, and his insides lifted just a little more. “Thanks,” he offered before he stepped out. Mike followed him, and a moment later they were walking side by side down the sidewalk toward Pete’s car. It was already getting dark out, and the evening breeze was a welcome change from the rather warm restaurant they’d just spent the last hour and half in. Their arms were close as they walked, and after a taking a deep breath, Pete closed one eye as he reached for Mike’s hand, hoping the other man wouldn’t pull away or worse, take offense. 

“Pete,” Mike said softly, turning slightly to look at the other man’s face. He was about to tell him that he couldn’t be walking down the street, hand in hand, with him because he had a boyfriend, and everything was all wrong, but the slight ruffle of the breeze in Pete’s dark hair stopped him. Everything about his date was undeniably sexy, and Mike wasn’t ready to end their evening yet. He just had a few more minutes with him - why rush it? Instead he lightly squeezed Pete’s hand and offered a smile. “I’m really glad we got to do this tonight.” 

“Me too,” Pete replied without hesitation. He waited a second, watching cars pass by on the road, and taking in a gulp of the fresh air before he said, “So, like, I know we’re supposed to go to the tattoo shop next, but we can do that another night. How about we go get a drink instead? My treat of course,” he was quick to say, his free hand going to his chest. “Since you paid for dinner.” 

They stopped next to what Mike could only assume was Pete’s car, and he closed his eyes for a second as he considered what he was doing. _I really don’t want this to end, but I know that what’s waiting for me at home is so much better than this. I don’t want to let Chester down. He trusts me._ Mike was prepared to make his excuses, to end the evening and send Pete away, and then he opened his eyes.

The sparkle of hopefulness in Pete’s light brown eyes was irresistible. There was just something about the way he was looking at Mike that made him want to take a little chance in the name of self confidence. The whole evening had been about working on his confidence, and Mike could tell that he had done something right. He’d won this guy over during the course of their meal, and a part of him wanted to see if he had enough confidence to do something crazy. He never did anything crazy. He always did what was expected, never anything unplanned, never anything out of his comfort zone. Tonight felt different.

“I’d like that,” he said, gently pulling his hand free from Pete’s, shifting his takeout bag to his left hand thoughtlessly, before he stepped a little bit closer. He dropped his eyes to Pete’s lips, and he heard the little hitch in the other man’s breathing that told him that Pete knew what he was thinking. Mike reached his index finger to touch Pete’s bottom lip lightly, his heart racing as he focused on the feel of the delicate skin there, giving his date time to back away or say no, or anything that would stop what was about to happen.

This was ending up better than Pete had imagined. He could see a look of desire in Mike’s dark eyes as they glinted underneath the streetlight nearby. Pete could feel his legs tingling a little, his fingers twitching with anticipation. He knew Mike wanted to kiss him, and as the seconds ticked by, Pete had to resist the urge to jump the gun and do it for him. He let his tongue slide out just enough to wet his lips before he parted them, ready for what he knew would be an amazing first kiss. A first kiss that would hopefully lead to many more. 

The sight of the tip of Pete’s tongue was Mike’s undoing. That was all it took for him to lean forward, his finger sliding down Pete’s chin and then his hand moving to the back of his neck, his thumb gently resting on his cheek as Mike brought their lips together. Pete was just enough shorter than Mike for his face to tilt upward slightly, and Mike felt a sense of imbalance as his lips folded over Pete’s softly. They were so perfect, his bottom lip full and warm against his own, and Mike curled his fingers, trying to get a grip on Pete’s closely shaved hair. It didn’t matter that there was nothing to hold on to, Mike just pressed his fingertips lightly against the soft hair, urging Pete to deepen the kiss as he dared to run his tongue across his bottom lip. _Fuck, his mouth is fucking perfect._

Pete felt Mike’s tongue, and instinct told him to play back, but he didn’t. _Too fast. It’s just a first kiss. We’ll have plenty after this._ He pulled back gently instead, his eyes easing open slowly as he smiled. His hand had gone to Mike’s side, and he was just now recognizing that as he lightly tugged on his date’s dress shirt. “I’m so happy we met,” he said with a quick swallow. “We can both go in my car, if you want. We can go to the bar we played pool at the other night, or I know a great place that Patrick and I go to sometimes. They make the best gin and tonic I’ve ever had.” 

Mike sucked in a sharp breath. _Gin and tonic. Chester. Fuck. Fuck, I have to go home. I can’t believe I just did that. I have to go home and tell Chester. Fuck._ Thoughts of his boyfriend felt like a bucket of cold water being thrown over his head, effectively putting an end to the flicker of desire he’d felt as he kissed Pete. It was wrong. Just like leading Pete on, as he clearly was, gauging by the look in his eyes. “Gin and tonic?” Mike repeated, his voice slightly strained. “I… really?” He looked at Pete, trying to decide if the whole evening had been just one big joke. 

Pete nodded. “Yeah. I love ‘em. Have you ever had one? I mean, it’s okay if you don’t like them,” he was sure to say, his hand going out to faintly touch the front of Mike’s shirt. “They have beer and everything, of course. Martinis and mudslides,” he rambled. “I might be able to find their menu online if you want. I can look it up real quick.” 

“No, no, don’t do that,” Mike said faintly. He took a half step back, away from Pete’s hand, trying to ignore the way his eyes were questioning the shift in Mike’s demeanor. He was grateful that his hair was long right then, long enough to hide his eyes a little as he said, “Pete, I need to tell you something.”

Pete already had his phone in his hand, and the moment he heard the tone in Mike’s voice, he gasped. “Oh my God, you’re not like in AA or something are you? I, we, I met you in a bar. It never occured to me that you might be in a program. Or maybe you were downspirling that night! I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized as his mind shifted into panic mode. Whatever he did to throw their nice time off had happened in just the last few seconds and he scrambled to try and fix it. “You’re a gin and tonic hater, aren’t you? Are you allergic to them? Wait, can you be allergic to gin? Or tonic?” He scratched his head for a second before he decided that was stupid, and his mind jumped to the next possible reason. “We don’t both have to go in my car, you can follow me. Or I’ll follow you.” 

“Please,” Mike reached to touch Pete’s arm, “don’t. You, I, you didn’t do anything. I’m not in AA or allergic or afraid to get in your car. God. I don’t know how to say this.” With the hand that had silenced Pete, Mike rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Do you, um, remember Chester, from the other night at the bar?” 

Pete’s racing mind slowed. “Yeah,” he answered as a brief image of the blonde man popped into his mind. “He’s the one at the shop. Oh, is he waiting on us?” He glanced at his phone to check the time. _Dammit. I bet he made me an appointment. No wonder he got all weird._ He looked back up at Mike, ready to say that of course they could save drinks for another time and go meet Chester at the tattoo shop instead. 

“Well, yeah, he’s kind of waiting… for me.” Mike swallowed hard, the shame rising up in his chest as he looked at Pete quickly and then down at the ground. He didn’t want to see the moment that what he was saying clicked. “God, I feel like an asshole. I wasn’t lying when I said that I was glad we got to do this tonight. I really feel drawn to you, and I’m usually not great at meeting people.” He scuffed the ground with the toe of his show and said softly, “you were different.”

Pete’s eyes narrowed a little. “Okaaaay,” he said, drawing the word out. He wasn’t sure, but this was starting to sound like Mike was ready to call it a night. Or worse, shake his hand and walk away forever. Pete pursed his lips together as he tried to understand why everything had suddenly changed so quickly. He had felt their mutual chemistry, and the way Mike had just kissed him. . .it didn’t make sense. “What’s wrong?” he decided to ask gently. 

Mike looked up and felt his stomach drop at the expression on Pete’s face, the worried confusion that was pulling his gorgeous lips down into a bit of a frown. “I didn’t know we were going to - that _I_ \- was going to click with you like this. I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry. I should have told you before I kissed you. Chester and I, we’re together. We have been for more than two years now. I’m sorry,” he rushed to say again, his heart racing with anxiety instead of the desire he’d be caught up in just minutes earlier. “I know I sound like a total dick right now, but I didn’t know. I didn’t know I’d be able to talk to you, and this is such a mess.”

Pete’s mouth had dropped open as he shook his head and took a step back. “What? Together,” he stated, and for a second he was hoping that his definition of _together_ and Mike’s definition of _together_ weren’t the same thing, but the shame in Mike’s eyes and on his face told Pete that they both had the same definition. “You have a boyfriend,” he said, his eyes darting over to the street. He didn’t want to look at Mike in that moment as he tried to process what he’d just been told. “A boyfriend. A serious relationship. Or is it?” he asked, swinging back to glare at his date. “What, are you two swingers? Or just out to make fun of people? Or, no, I guess this just makes you a fuckin’ cheater.” 

Pete pocketed his phone for his keys instead. He didn’t need this. He was ready to leave this guy in the dust. He grumbled something even he didn’t understand under his breath before he stepped off the curb, heading for the driver’s side door. 

“No, wait!” Mike said, stepping forward. “I’m not, I’m not a cheater. Chester knows I’m here. This was all his idea! I saw you in the bar and I told him that you were a ten on our hotness scale, and he told me I should go talk to you and get your number! I never thought you’d even talk to me, much less give me your number. And then you did, and somehow we made a date, and I wanted to go, and Chester told me I _should_ go! I wanted to see you again, I didn’t think, I didn’t know that you’d be so easy to talk to. I just felt like there was a connection there, you know? I’m sorry, please, don’t think I’m a jerk. I set out with every intention of getting to know you, gaining another friend. I didn’t know it would be like this.” It was the most words Mike had spoken at one time to anyone other than Brad or Chester in a long time, and his face was flushed when he finished. He felt sweaty, despite the breeze, and all he wanted was for Pete to stop looking at him like he wasn’t even good enough to wipe his shoes on. 

Pete’s nostrils flared. “That,” he said in a low, stern voice, “is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. I’m not an idiot. Goodbye, Mike.” That was it. _He’s a cheater and a liar. And a ridiculous liar at that. Screw him._ He went to unlock his car, his anger settling for a just a second as something else pressed its way in. He wiped the corner of his eye, his hand shaking as he tried to get the car door open. 

“Please,” Mike tried again, bravely taking Pete’s elbow in his hand to try to tug him back around and away from the car. “I’m not a horrible person, I’m not. I’m sorry. I’m not lying to you, either, I can prove it. Chester can tell you himself. I’ll call him, or you can come to our place, you can have a gin and tonic on us and we can just talk. I don’t want you to hate me, Pete, I… I really would like to get to know you better. You seem like an awesome guy.” Encouraged by the fact that Pete hadn’t yet pulled away, Mike tugged a little harder on his elbow. “Come on. I can make it up to you, I think. I’ll get you that drink you want, at least.” 

Pete cursed himself. He knew that he was about to say yes, even though he wasn’t totally sure why. Even though Mike had been less than truthful with him all night, he could hear the honesty in his pleading now. _A boyfriend. A boyfriend of two years. . .that he’s living with. What kind of sick game are they playing?_ He wasn’t sure, but somehow it was almost intriguing. _Or maybe he’s bluffing. Maybe this is another line. Wait. That doesn’t make any sense. Unless he thinks I’ll just let him off the hook. Fuck that._ “Fine,” he agreed, pulling his arm away from Mike’s grasp. “Take me to see Chester, because I’m having a really hard fuckin’ time believing any of this. I’ll follow you,” he made sure to say. There was no way he was letting Mike in his car now, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to get in Mike’s. At least not anytime soon. Not until Mike could at least prove that this wasn’t all one giant scam. 

Mike nodded, relieved that Pete wasn’t just going to walk away, though now that he was done pleading, he wasn’t sure why he’d been trying so hard in the first place. _Now I have to tell Chester I’m bringing Pete home! I should have just let him leave!_ He stared at Pete, a shiver going down his spine as he looked at his face, his mouth, remembering his lips. _I didn’t want him to leave yet. And if I tell Chester he’s coming, he’ll tell me no. What a mess. I’m just going to have to deal with it one way or another._ “Okay, you can follow me. I’ll make sure I drive slow so you can keep up.” He pointed to his car and tried to catch Pete’s eyes. “I’m sorry, just give me a chance to fix this.”

“Whatever,” Pete grumbled as he opened his car door. “I’m only doing this so I won’t feel like such an idiot.” He let out sigh as he tossed Mike a last look. _Damn. He was almost perfect._ He shook his head and turned away, getting in and closing the door behind him. 

****  
TBC


	7. Porn and The Shining

“I know you think I’m crazy for doing this,” Pete said as he drove. It was officially dark out now, and the inside of his car reflected that. The dash gages and stereo were serving as the only means of light, other than his cell phone and the image of Patrick as they FaceTimed on the way to Mike’s house. Pete’s phone was propped up just a few inches from the steering wheel, so he could flash his eyes over every few seconds to see his roommate. 

“Let me get this straight,” Patrick said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose, his face close to the camera. “Mike, after flirting with you all night, tells you that he’s actually in a relationship. And not just a relationship, but a heavy, committed relationship, and yet for some unknown reason it’s his boyfriend who told him to go out with you. That’s what you’re telling me?” 

“Basically,” Pete grumbled. Hearing Patrick repeat it just drove the knife in a little deeper. “I called him a liar because, like, how could he not be? But he swears Chester is in on this. Well. . .I’m going to fuckin’ find out.” He flashed Patrick a look. “I mean, right? I’m not being stupid, am I?” 

Patrick pinched the bridge of his nose before he let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, Pete. I know you were liking this guy, but this is all sounding really fucked up.”

“You can say that again. Dammit,” Pete cursed as he stopped at a red light, right behind Mike’s car. His lips pressed together as he stared at the faint silhouette he could see of Mike’s head through the back windshield. “You know, it’s not fuckin’ fair,” he said, his tone less abrasive. “I seriously had high hopes for him. He was funny and cute and honest.” He groaned the moment he said the word _honest_. “Or at least I thought he was honest. He’s got a good job and didn’t seem crazy at all. Stable, even. What am I thinking?” he asked rhetorically. “Of course a guy like that would already be taken.” 

Patrick shook his head, his face showing his sympathy. “I know, Honeycheeks,” he said softly. “But don’t let this asshole hurt you anymore. So what if his boyfriend set this whole thing up? Pete, if that’s actually true, then they’re a bunch of freaks. You don’t really want to get involved with them, do you?” 

“Involved?” Pete repeated, his eyes darting over to his phone as he drove. “I didn’t say I’m getting involved with either of them. I just, I just want. . .” He took a hard swallow as he drove around the corner, following Mike into a driveway. “I just don’t want him to be a liar,” he admitted before he added, “we’re here.” 

“Well, for your sake, I hope he’s not a liar either. I think that would be worse,” Patrick offered, shoving a hand through his light red hair. “What’s it like?” 

“A house,” Pete described as he peered through the front windshield, into the night. “Looks like there’s a second car in the driveway, and there’s lights on, so someone’s here.” 

“Pete, you need to be careful,” Patrick warned, his voice straining. “If anything - anything - feels off or weird, just leave. Damn your pride, okay?” He waited, watching as he studied the shadows of Pete’s profile. “Put me in your front pocket of your shirt,” he suggested. “Then I can watch all this go down with you, and at least you won’t be alone with those two.” 

Pete’s face instantly brightened as he looked back at his phone. “Put you in my pocket,” he repeated with a good-natured chuckle. “I don’t think we need to go that far. I’ll be careful,” he promised, just as he heard a door shut. He looked up to see that Mike had gotten out of his car and was now looking very nervous. “This is it, he’s out of his car waiting for me.” 

“You don’t have to do this,” Patrick reminded him. 

_I know. I know I don’t but. . .boyfriend or not, I still really like him. I, I don’t want him to be a bad person. And if he went out with me and kissed me, then how in love with Chester can he be? Maybe they’re going through a bad time and they’ll be breaking up soon. That would explain a lot._ He looked back at his phone before he picked it up. “I’ll be alright. If I get a bad vibe in there, I’ll leave. Simple as that. At this point, I don’t owe Mike any sort of explanation. Thanks, Patrick. I’ll text you when I’m on my way home.” 

Patrick nodded. “Alright. Just be careful.” 

They said their goodbyes, before Pete ended the call, the inside of the car suddenly going four shades darker without Patrick’s smiling face and the glow of the cell phone. Pete took a deep breath as he watched Mike swing his hands and look around, his body language screaming how antsy he was at the moment. “I can do this. I’m just going to fuckin’ walk in there and find out the truth. First sign of them being a couple of players, and I’m out. I don’t need that.” 

With his phone in hand, he turned off his car and opened the door. He took another look at the house. It looked small, but well kept, at least from the outside. There was a modest front porch with two chairs and a table between them. The front yard was mowed, and the path from the driveway to the house was outlined by large, round stones. Pete turned his attention away from the bungalow, just in time to see Mike standing close to him. “Nice house,” he mumbled, even though he’d promised himself he wasn’t going to give Mike the pleasure of talking until he saw Chester and found out the truth. 

“Thanks,” Mike answered quietly. “It works for us.” He stuck his thumbs in his pockets to stop his fidgeting, and looked at Pete. “If you don’t want to come in, you don’t have to. I wouldn’t blame you. I didn’t tell him I was bringing you home, so if you want to escape… I understand.” Mike glanced at the front door, his pulse fluttering rapidly. He had no idea how he was going to explain to Chester that he wasn’t coming home alone. 

For a moment Pete considered the offer. He really didn’t need this, but something stronger urged him to stick it out. He looked at Mike, and he couldn’t help but almost feel sorry for him. His head was down, his bangs hanging over his eyes like he was hiding. _Maybe it was all innocent and he just got carried away. Look at him. . .he looks so sad. If he turns out to be the good guy I think he is, I want to be the shoulder he cries on when he and Chester eventually call it quits. IF Chester’s actually here. Maybe he’s offering for me to go because there is NO Chester. Like, at all. Maybe he made him up, and that cute blonde at the bar was just nobody. Ugh._ Pete shut his eyes for a moment as he tried to refocus. He let out a sigh. “No, I’m okay to go in. You said Chester was here and that he’ll vouch for your story, so lead the way,” he ordered gently as he stretched his arm out toward the house. He wasn’t going to let Mike off easy. Not after the stunt he’d pulled, kissing him under the streetlights and holding his hand. 

Inside the house, Chester was still on the couch. He had thought he’d heard a car door shut outside, but that had been a few minutes ago, and Mike hadn’t walked in the front door, so he passed it off as random Los Angeles noise. 

He focused back on the television. His feet were up on the coffee table, his purple bunny slippers looking innocent as the horror movie played. Chester curled his fingers into the red material of their couch as he watched Jack Nicholson rampage around the Overlook Hotel. _Mike’s missing it. I was hoping he’d be back by now. He should’ve been back._

He twisted around, grabbing his cell phone to check the time. He pulled up his last text with Mike. _Fifty-two minutes ago. Fifty-two minutes ago he said he’d be home soon. I guess dinner is taking longer. I bet he ordered seconds. Or thirds. The pig._ He cracked a smile before he dropped his phone, his attention zeroing back in as Shelley Duvall went backwards up the staircase, blindly swinging the ax at her husband. “I hate him so much in this movie. And by hate, I mean I love him,” Chester said out loud. “Oh, Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack.” 

He sat forward, waiting for the next big moment to happen, just as the picture went to black and a commercial popped on instead. “Fuck,” Chester swore. “Always right when it’s getting good.” He waited a few seconds, temporarily watching the commercial for laundry detergent, glowering at the memory that yes, he really needed to do laundry, before he swiped the remote from the coffee table and hit the _back_ button. His downtrodden expression flipped to amusement as he sat back and eyed the three hot guys in front of him, going at it as they moaned, swore, and the sound of their dicks pounding into each others asses filled the living room space.

“Mmm” Chester mumbled, his pupils dilating as he took it in. His hand went to his chest, gripping at his blue t-shirt. His mouth fell open just a little as one man was on his knees, another was behind him and the third in front of him. “They call that something,” Chester muttered as his hand dropped to the front of his gray joggers. “Handcuffs. No. Fingercuffs. Chinese fingercuffs.” He licked his lips as he lightly touched himself. He could feel his dick starting to pop up and get hard, his imagination going down the road of what if. . .

“Ugh, I need to stop,” he reprimanded himself as he forced his hand away and sat forward, taking a quick few breaths. “Down, boy,” he said with a smile to his crotch. “We have to wait for Mike.” He gripped the edge of the couch cushion instead, deciding that he’d better turn the channel back to _The Shining_. He’d just have to wait out the commercials. He was just about to reach for the remote, willing himself to at least partially shut his eyes as he tried not to watch the threesome go at it, when the front door opened. 

Chester snatched the remote, hitting the mute button before he stood up. “Thank God you’re home. I’m starving and I -” He stopped the moment someone other than Mike walked through the door. Chester froze, his mouth open as he eyed the guy he recognized from the bar. Mike stepped in right behind him, closing the front door. “Hey, Pete,” Chester awkwardly offered, raising his hand before his eyes darted over to his boyfriend. “Mike? What’s, uh, what’s going on?” 

Mike rested his palm on the front door for a moment longer than necessary before he turned and met Chester’s questioning stare. “You remember Pete, but you haven’t actually met. Pete, this is Chester, my boyfriend. Chester, Pete.” He gave Chester his best pleading eyes, hoping he would step up and be the charismatic person Mike knew him to be. 

Chester hesitated for a second. He could tell something was off just by the way Mike sounded, by the way he was not smiling. “Hi,” Chester said again, running his hand over the back of his head, before he shoved his glasses up on his nose. “So obviously Mike told you everything. I wasn’t expecting anyone but Mike, but come on in,” he offered, waving his arm. “And Mike, please give me my food. I’m starving over here,” he added with a pat to his flat stomach.

Pete whirled around, eyeing Mike quickly. “Of course that food was for him. I can’t believe you,” he grumbled as he looked away and around the house instead. Much like the outside, it looked clean and well cared for. Normal. A couch and a TV and the kitchen connecting off of that, the entire space was open and Pete couldn’t see anything damning or off-putting. Nothing to accuse Mike or Chester of being sinister. 

“Of course it’s for me,” Chester said with a sideways look at Pete. “Why? Who else would it be for?” 

Without saying a word, Pete spun around, pointing a finger at Mike. 

Mike hung his head, dodging Pete’s accusing finger and eyes. “I said it was for me,” he admitted, holding the bag out as he took a step forward to hand it off. “It’s… complicated.” He waited a second, and nobody moved or said anything, so he peeked up at Chester. “He doesn’t believe that you knew I was out on this date with him. That it was all your idea. And I didn’t want him to think I was scum, so I told him that you’d back me up. I, I… fuck, Chaz, I didn’t know it would get this far.” Mike looked back at the floor, his voice defeated and hollow. “I remembered your extra sauce.”

Chester felt something uneasy shift in his stomach as he looked between his lover and Pete. The only thing he knew for sure right now was that he was clearly missing some information. “I knew he was out with you,” he told Pete first. “It’s not as weird as it sounds.” He waited for a second, turning his gaze back to Mike. If this was all just a misunderstanding, why was Mike looking like he was guilty of something? “What do you mean you didn’t know it would go this far? And why would you ever say that food was for you? You hate orange chicken and fried rice.” 

“I know,” Mike said miserably. “Can we sit down? And do you want this?” He held out the bag again, hoping Chester would take it this time.

“Well hell yes I want it,” Chester stated immediately, his voice flipping back to normal for a moment as he stepped up and took the bag. “And you don’t need my permission to sit down. Or. . .” he looked back at Pete, who didn’t seem keen on saying much as he watched. “Sit down,” Chester numbly repeated. “That’s never a good thing if you have to ask. Fine,” he said, stepping out of the way, and motioning with the takeout bag. “Have a seat. Pete, you want something to drink? Sounds like Mike is going to be talking a lot,” he said with a short smile. 

Pete scrubbed his fingers through his hair. “Uh, no,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m fine. I’m just here to get the truth and then I’m heading out.” He looked over at Mike, who didn’t look like he was even physically able to move. Pete rolled his eyes as he opted to follow Chester, the two of them sitting down on the couch. “Wow,” he blurted out the moment he saw what was on the TV. “Um, okay, didn’t expect that.” He pointed at the threesome scene that was still playing across the screen. 

“Oh my God,” Mike mumbled as he looked at the television. “Chaz, I thought you were watching _The Shining_!”

Chester sat forward on the couch, the takeout bag landing on the coffee table as he twisted to face Mike. “I am! I swear! This is just my flip for during the commercials!” He couldn’t help the grin on his face as he winked at Mike before he turned to Pete. “Never mind this,” he said as he pointed at the television. “I hate commercials and Mike told me I couldn’t watch porn without him, so I figured this didn’t really count.” He waved his hand through the air dismissively. “Where’s the remote? I’ll turn it off so we can _talk_ ,” he snorted as he started looking around the couch and on the floor. 

“You guys had plans to watch porn when he got home?” Pete asked, his brow furrowing a little before he shot Mike a look. “I don’t even know what to say to that.” 

“We’re not creepy,” Chester insisted, giving up on finding the remote. “It was just, you know, a joke, really. I didn’t know he was going to bring you home. I figured after you found out he was just on the date to practice his social skills, you’d bail.” 

“Social skills?” Pete repeated. He watched Chester for a moment, scanning him up and down as they sat side by side. It was obvious that Chester was in on Mike going on the date, but Pete couldn’t help but feel like Mike hadn’t done what he was supposed to. _Unless kissing and holding my hand and touching my tattoos is part of practicing social skills._

“That was his idea, yeah,” Mike said, looking at Chester instead of Pete. “I told you, we ranked you on our hotness scale, and Chester thought I should talk to you to get better at talking to people, and when we made the date, he told me to go. Right, Chaz? To practice talking to people.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pete look at Chester, who was looking at Mike with an odd look on his face, but nodding his agreement. “Neither one of us knew I’d actually be able to talk to you… or want to.” Mike felt the shame creeping up his cheeks as he stayed focused on his boyfriend. “And then, then… Chester, _Chaz_ , I was having a good time. Pete’s a great guy, and we were talking, and it didn’t feel so awkward, like it usually does. I didn’t want to tell him the takeout was for you. So I didn’t,” he said, carefully avoiding the little detail that Pete had ordered the same food for dinner, and stopping short of admitting he’d actually gone ahead and kissed Pete. He was giving Chester the same pleading look from earlier, waiting for him to add something helpful to his long ramble.

Chester’s eyes narrowed for a moment. “Why are you so nervous? And still by the door,” he said, flinging his hand toward Mike. He let out a sigh before he turned to Pete. “Is that the truth you were looking for? Because it’s true,” he admitted with a shrug. “Mike has issues talking to strangers, and I encourage him now and again to talk to people for practice. He thought you were cute, so why not? Right? I mean, it’s not like he was leading you on or anything. He told you the truth.” He stopped when he saw the look on Pete’s face. Their eyes met for a few seconds and that was all it took. “Mike,” he said, his happy tone dropping to the depths of seriousness as he switched his attention to his boyfriend, “what happened?” 

Mike hadn’t realized he was still at the door, he’d been so worried about telling Chester how the evening had gone that he hadn’t followed his own request to sit. He looked at Pete and felt like he was going to throw up. He didn’t want to admit that he kissed Pete but he had to, and he couldn’t deny that he’d wanted to. “Chaz, can we talk privately for a minute? Pete, do you mind? Just for a minute.”

“Sure,” Pete agreed. Part of him knew that Mike was about to get his ass chewed, because it was clear that he’d stepped outside of whatever Chester’s plan had been. “I’m fine here,” he added before he tossed his attention to Chester. His pale cheeks were a little flushed, and Pete watched as he stood up, tugging on his t-shirt as he stepped around the couch and headed toward Mike. 

“Alright,” Chester said. “Pete, you can change that back to _The Shining_ if you can find the remote. Just hit the _back_ button. It was just here a minute ago, I swear,” he said, as he pointed around the space before he headed toward the bedroom. He didn’t have to look to know that Mike was following him. 

_I don’t know how to tell him. I’m just going to have to come out with it. Admit it. Be truthful. It will be better if I just come clean fast._ He was just a footstep behind his boyfriend, and the seconds were ticking down until he had to say it. _I kissed Pete. I’m sorry, I know that’s not what we planned._ He almost ran into Chester when he stopped just inside the bedroom door.

Chester turned around, his hands on his slender hips. “Okay, spill it, Shinoda,” he said. “And hurry up. Unlike you, I haven’t eaten yet.” 

Mike sighed. “I enjoyed the date, Chaz. I’m not going to try to hide it. We really were getting along, and… I told you when I first saw him, and you agreed, he’s hot.” Mike tried to hold their eye contact, but he couldn’t. “I, well, I… we kissed.” Mike cupped his hand around the back of his neck and peeked at Chester through his bangs. “It was short. No tongue or anything.” He stopped, afraid of what his boyfriend was going to say. He didn’t want it to seem like he was justifying the kiss, he was just trying to be factual. Open. Honest.

Chester could feel his heart thumping a little harder as he watched Mike stand in shame in front of him. “You kissed?” he repeated, like he couldn’t believe it. He dropped his arms, before he ran a hand over his forehead for a second. “How? I mean, Mike, I didn’t want you to be miserable. I wanted you to have a good time. But how do you go from practicing small talk to kissing?” 

“Would you believe me if I told you the universe was just reminding me of you all night? I don’t know, Chaz, we were connecting, and I don’t want you to think that means anything bad for us,” he rushed, reaching for Chester’s sleeve. “I missed you, and little things were just adding up, the orange chicken and the gin and tonic, _The Shining_ , I don’t know!” he rambled breathlessly, fully aware that none of what he was saying made any sense. “It was more than small talk, I guess. And I just did it, and I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He curled his fingers under the hem of Chester’s short-sleeved shirt, his fingertips brushing his lover’s bicep. “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, and I wanted Pete to know I’m not a bad guy, too. That’s why he’s here. It all just happened so fast.” 

“So. . .you were actually flirting with him then, like, for real?” Chester’s eyes dropped to the floor as he tried to piece Mike’s rambles together. He wasn’t sure what orange chicken, _The Shining_ , or a gin and tonic had to do with anything, but he had to figure his boyfriend wouldn’t be so upset if something serious hadn’t happened. “You really like him, don’t you?” he asked as he looked up. 

“I _love_ you,” Mike answered breathlessly. “Please, please don’t hate me. I would never cheat on you, Chester. I think Pete would be a great friend, for us, not just me. He’s a great guy, from what I can tell. I totally get it if it makes you uncomfortable, though… I mean, you knew up front that I thought he was cute.” Mike shook his head. “This is so crazy. We should just tell him to go, I know. God, don’t ever let me talk to anyone again.” 

Chester reached to put his hand on Mike’s shirt front, his fingers playing with one of the buttons. “I could never hate you,” he said without making eye contact. “I guess I didn’t see this coming. I should have. You’re right. I knew you thought he was bangable, and I pushed you anyway.” His shoulders drooped as he spoke, and guilt washed over him. “I’ll go tell him it’s all my fault.” 

He dropped his grip from Mike’s shirt and went to side step around him. He never figured their games would take a turn like this. It had all been in good fun, and in the honest desire to help Mike gain some self-confidence, and that was exactly what he was going to tell Pete. 

“Our fault, not just yours,” Mike said, petting his hand down Chester’s side. He didn’t feel like he should kiss him, not yet. “I’ll be right behind you. I need a glass of water, I think I’m dying. Do you want any?”

“I need a stiff drink,” Chester mumbled before he said, “No, I’m okay. Just going to get this over with.” He didn’t wait for Mike to say anything before he headed down the hallway, back to the living room.

****  
TBC


	8. Show and Tell

Pete was still on the couch, and had even taken his jacket off, which Chester was going to count as some sort of win. Between being hit on, and then lied to by Mike, and then walking into a strange house to see porn on the television, Chester had to give him credit for being a trooper. “Hey,” he called as he walked over and sat down next to him. His eyes followed Mike for a second, watching as his boyfriend opened one of the kitchen cabinets to get a glass down for water, before he turned his attention to Pete. “So I owe you a big apology, man.”

Pete had been watching Chester from the moment he’d come back through the hallway. He had to admit the blonde was cute - he’d thought he was cute back at the bar, and seeing him up close wasn’t hurting that idea. _And he seems sweet. A little quirky, but sweet. I can see what Mike sees in him._ “Why would _you_ owe me an apology?” he asked, just as he noticed Mike a few feet away standing in the kitchen. “You’re not the one that lied.” 

Chester shook his head. “It’s my fault. I pushed him into this,” he said, half-assly motioning toward the kitchen. “God,” he moaned as he ran a hand over his face, pushing his glasses in place. “Okay, here’s how it is.” He sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat as he looked Pete in the face, noticing for the first time just how stunning his amber eyes and dark lashes really were. “Mike has confidence issues. That’s not a line, it’s really true.” He wet his lips and tossed the kitchen another glance, but it was clear Mike was going to hang back for this. “Not just socially,” he said, turning back to face Pete. “It’s a problem for him at work. He has trouble talking to people and he’s never going to get the promotion he wants if he can’t sell himself, you know?” 

Pete nodded. “Yeah, I know all about that. I work with people. You can tell the ones who know their worth and the ones who don’t.” 

“Exactly,” Chester agreed. “So a while back I decided I’d try and help him with that. Mike’s a great guy, he just has trouble getting that across sometimes. So I started encouraging him to talk to people. Strangers. People at the grocery store or at the bar.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Just wherever. But then it was, like, well, if he’s going to go talk to people, I might as well send him off to talk to cute guys.” Chester could feel his cheeks blush a little as he dropped his eyes to his knee that was on the couch between him and Pete. He absently picked at the fabric of his gray joggers. “It sounds stupid to say it out loud, I guess. But I kinda like seeing him talk to hot guys. It’s a bit of a turn on,” he admitted, his voice lowering a little as he glanced over at Mike, who was clearly straining to hear. “He doesn’t know that though,” he added, giving Pete a knowing smirk. “Don’t tell him.” 

Pete felt a smile tugging at his lips as he nodded. “You got it. So then this hotness scale he keeps mentioning. . .” 

“Oh, yeah,” Chester said, his voice lifting again. “It’s just silly, you know? I’ll point someone out and we’ll rate them one to ten.” He half snorted as he leaned forward, his hand going to Pete’s arm for half a second as he said, “It really doesn’t mean anything. It’s just for fun.” 

Pete nodded as he held back from saying that he and Patrick did that sometimes too. “Okay, so you guys rated me at the bar, and then?” he asked. He could tell that Chester was being very honest with him, and unlike Mike, Chester seemed to be able to tell a linear story, which was exactly what Pete wanted. He wanted to know how much of this _date_ had Chester really been in on. 

“Right. So I told him to go talk to you because you had him,” Chester said, leaning back and shaking his head, a form of amusement covering his face. “I caught him staring at you, twice! So I was like, just go talk to him and if you get his name and number, I’ll give you a blow job before dinner.” 

Pete’s mouth dropped open. “What?” he asked, half laughing as he glanced over his shoulder at Mike again, who was now cowering back against the cabinets, like every secret he owned was out for display. “What kind of a bet is that?” Pete asked, turning away from kitchen. 

“It’s nothing,” Chester dismissed. “I blow him all the time, so, whatever,” he said with a smirk. “Anyway, not the point here. You gotta understand that Mike has _never, ever_ come back with a name and number. No matter how many times I’ve sent him on that exact same mission, he’s always come back empty handed. But not with you,” he said, patting Pete’s arm again, before he pulled away. His eyes darted over to the TV, soaking in the sight of the sex scene that was still on - still a threesome but now it was different people than before. 

“He said that,” Pete admitted, his eyes following Chester’s to the television as he swallowed. “That I was different.” 

Chester’s attention shot back to Pete, his eyes narrowing for a minute before he let out a sigh. “Yeah. You are. He likes you. I know he loves me,” Chester said next, feeling the need to put that out in the open. “And I love him. Our love has never been in question. But he’s a grown man, and for the first time he brought back not only a name and a number but he managed to make a date with you, too. I just, you know when he told me about that, I agreed he should cancel on you at first, which is what he was totally ready to do. But. . .” Chester’s eyes dropped back to the couch. His knee was butt up against Pete’s leg, the former not bothering to move over even though they were sitting so close. 

“But what?” Pete asked as he ducked his head to the side, trying to catch Chester’s eyes. If nothing else, Chester was proving to be a great storyteller, and Pete was feeling absolutely captivated by the whole thing. 

“I wanted him to enjoy what he earned,” Chester answered simply. “You know? He did the work. He went above and beyond gaining enough confidence and courage to talk to you, and yeah, he got his before dinner blow job, but that’s not the same as seeing his meeting with you out to the end. I just, I wanted that for him. I guess maybe that was wrong, considering how it turned out, and you obviously got your feelings hurt. I’m sorry. It was never the intention to have anyone get hurt.” 

Silence fell over the couch for a minute before Pete said, “It’s okay. It’s clear you two weren’t trying to make a fool of me or anything.” 

Chester’s head lifted, his eyes brightened. “No, not at all,” he assured Pete. “The way I saw it, you could help Mike with his small talk, we’d buy your dinner and give you a lead on a good tattoo artist, which, by the way, I still intend to do. There’s a guy down at the shop that I think would be really good for you. From what I’ve seen of your work,” he said, motioning to Pete’s arms, “I’m dead-on sure you guys will click. I’ll text you his info, or I’ll have Mike text it to you.” 

“Thanks,” Pete said as he nodded. “I really do need a new guy.” He paused, his eyes drifting back and forth between Chester, Mike in the kitchen, and the very erotic scene still happening on the television. “Did, did he tell you we kissed?” he asked, a little hesitantly.

Chester’s head spun as he glanced toward the kitchen to see Mike with his head hung. “Yeah, he told me. Sorry about that. I. . .he likes you,” he stated again with a shrug. “There’s not much more to say about it. I’m sure he got lost in your gorgeous eyes and something inside of him clicked over to his need to be wild now and again, and boom!” he said, his voice raising a little as he smacked his fist into his palm. “He told me,” he said again. “I don’t hate him for it. Like I said, confidence issues. He went a little wild, and I can’t fault him for it. Not really. Not when I’m the one that made him follow through with the date.” 

“You’re so fuckin’ casual about this,” Pete said before he could stop himself. “I mean, no offense by that. Guess I’m not used to it.” 

“Eh,” Chester said. “Again, I know he loves me. And he stopped it before it went further. He came home and told me everything. Besides, I’ll make him pay for it later.” He flashed Pete a sly wink before he tilted his head to look toward Mike. “Isn’t that right? Pretty sure it’s going to be _my_ turn to pick out what movie we watch for a long fuckin’ time.” 

Mike looked up from the countertop, where he’d been tracing patterns with his index finger while he listened to Chester try to explain everything to Pete. It was hard not to love the look of Chester and Pete sitting together on the couch. “I guess I deserve that,” he said, nodding his head. “I guess I deserve a never ending cycle of movies we’ve already watched so that you can talk over them like you always do.” He chanced a smile at this boyfriend. “Though maybe I should try to monitor you a little better so I don’t walk into stuff like that,” he said, pointing toward the tv and lifting an eyebrow. 

“Oh, come on!” Chester half giggled. “I told you, it was _just_ my flip! The real action was the movie. And I’d change it, but this damn couch must’ve ate the remote. Again.” 

“As usual,” Mike teased. “You could lose the remote if it was tied to your hand.” 

Pete heard himself laugh as he watched the couple exchange banter. “You know,” he said, after Mike had decided he would finally join the conversation by coming over and sitting down in the chair to the left of the couch, “I actually thought you and that other guy at the bar were together. The one with the hair,” he said, holding both hands around his head. 

Chester’s mouth dropped open. “Brad? Oh my God, no!” he screeched in horror as his whole body recoiled. “How could you ever think that?” he almost cried as he looked from Mike to Pete and back again. “You told him I was dating Brad? Oh, Mike, now you _are_ in the doghouse!” 

“I didn’t say that!” Mike exclaimed indignantly, throwing Pete a scandalized look. “I have no clue where you got that idea. Brad tolerates a lot, but I doubt he could keep up with Chaz. He’s the most conservative guy I know.”

“I’m not sure where I got it either then,” Pete laughed, his eyes shining with amusement as he looked at Mike for a few seconds longer than he knew he should before turning his attention back to Chester. “Sorry. I knew when I thought it that you were way out of his league, but, I don’t know,” he mumbled with a shrug. 

“Damn right I’m out of his league,” Chester agreed quickly before he snapped his fingers. “Oh! He even texted me earlier from the Chinese place,” he said excitedly as he looked over at Mike. “He was ratting you out for being on a date. I probably gave him a heart attack when I told him I knew.” He scrunched his nose up as he gave Mike a silly look before he started looking around. “I’ll show you. . .where’s my phone?” He patted the cushions on the couch and bent forward to look under the coffee table, and before long Pete was leaning this way and that as he tried to help find it. 

“You’re probably sitting on it,” Mike offered helpfully, watching the two men on the couch as they poked around the cushions. “Or Pete is. I bet it’s right under one of you.” He smiled around the bottom lip he was biting as he stole glances at Pete, flipping his attention between him and Chester. For all the ways they’d turned up alike this evening, there was a nice contrast in some ways as he looked at them side by side, Pete’s arms all dark ink and Chester’s shocked with color.

“I’m not sitting on it. Geez, Mike, I’ll prove it,” Chester said as he lifted his bottom just enough to show off the empty cushion. He went to sit down, just when he spotted the edge of his pink cell phone case sticking out between the cushion and the back of the couch. “There it is,” he said absently as he reached, right behind Pete’s back. “Oh! Did I just touch your butt?” he asked, sitting back quickly his phone in his hand as he laughed. 

“I think you did,” Pete half snorted. Normally butt touching from a stranger wouldn’t have been funny, but coming from Chester, it seemed okay. He glanced over at Mike, before he resituated himself, leaning a little close to see Chester’s phone.

“See, right here,” Chester said as he pulled up Brad’s text. “If you would have been sneaking around behind my back, Brad would have busted you.” He flipped the phone around for Pete to see before he leaned the other way, stretching himself out to get it close enough for Mike to see the handful of messages. 

Mike glanced at the messages quickly and shook his head. “He’s so dramatic. ‘Do you know where Mike is?’” he mimicked in his best Brad Delson voice. “Of course you knew where I was. Damn, it’s nice to know I have friends that trust me.” He crossed his arms in a huff and flopped back against the chair. “See, Pete? Not only would I have never done any of this on my own, without Chester knowing, I would never get away with it, either. So, maybe you don’t think I’m such a slime now?” Even with his arms crossed in a pout, Mike shot Pete a hopeful look.

With a curl of his lips, Pete looked between the two men. He couldn’t deny it. Even if he would have thought everything Chester had told him was bullshit, the texts on the phone were proof. The time stamp was there; Brad had texted him while they had been at the restaurant and Chester knew all about it. Planned it, even. “No, I don’t think you’re slime,” he offered Mike with a soft smile. “I still think you’re pretty cool, and you have a kick ass boyfriend who has a knack for putting things in perspective.” 

“Yeah, he is pretty kick ass,” Mike agreed with an admiring smile in Chester’s direction. “I’m glad we’ve got all that sorted now. I didn’t want to leave you with a bad impression of me. Of us,” he corrected, this time looking right at Chester.

“Whatever,” Chester teased. “No one ever has a bad impression of me.” He grinned before he rolled his tongue out, his piercing flashing into the open for a second. 

“You have your tongue pierced?” Pete asked, sitting forward a little, his head tilting. “I mean, I thought you did, but I wasn’t sure.” 

“Mhm, I love it,” Chester said before he stuck his tongue out fully for a few seconds so Pete could get a better look at it. “It hurt like a motherfucker, but totally worth it. I couldn’t talk for two days! Or eat hardly anything. I almost died,” he announced, his face going a shade more serious. 

Pete was already holding back a laugh, just the look on Chester’s face was almost enough to make him bust. 

Mike shook his head. “I don’t usually say this, but I’m glad I didn’t know you when you got that piercing. I don’t think I could have dealt with all the drama with you not being able to eat. He’s very dramatic when he gets a piercing,” he said, looking Pete’s way. 

“I am NOT dramatic,” Chester denied, sitting up in his seat, both his hands going to his hips. “And you have zero room to say anything about piercings, since you have none.” 

Mike sat up a little straighter, uncrossing his arms to slide a hand downward through the air, pointing at himself. “Nope. None. And no tattoos either. Pure as the day I was born.” He grinned at Chester. They had a long running joke about the contrast between Mike’s clean body versus Chester’s decorated one.

Chester leaned over, elbowing Pete. “He says that like it’s a good thing. He’s hopeless.” 

“I can see that,” Pete agreed with a nod before he glanced Mike’s way. His eyes drifted back up Mike’s clean arms, and over his neck. He knew it was wrong, but a part of him wondered what Mike looked like without all the clothes on. _And his body next to Chester’s. . .so funny how opposite that would look. Inked and clean. I’m inked._

Pete cleared his throat as he looked back at Chester. “I’ve got my nipples done,” he offered. 

“Really? That’s one place I haven’t ventured yet. Let me see,” Chester asked, reaching over and lightly touching the hem of Pete’s dress shirt. “I mean, if you don’t mind,” he rushed to say as he added a wide smile. 

_Oh, shit. He’s got his nipples pierced? Yes, yes, Chaz, get him to show us. I bet that’s hot._ Mike cleared his throat and tried not to sound too interested. “I’m sure Pete’s just dying to take his shirt off in our living room.” He wasn’t sure if his tone came across lightly sarcastic or not, but he figured he should try to give Pete an out if he wanted it.

Chester rolled his eyes. “It’s not about taking his shirt off. It’s about sharing. Come on,” he begged lightly, batting his eyes at Pete. “I wanna see. I’m a professional, you know. I’m a piercer down at the tattoo shop. I’m sure Mike told you.” He looked over at his boyfriend, but his expression dropped just a little. _Or maybe he didn’t tell him. . .anything._

Pete shook his head. “No, he didn’t mention you were a piercer. That’s cool though.” He hesitated for a second, his eyes flipping from Chester, to Mike, to the threesome scene that was still silently playing across the television, like it was the official backdrop to their conversation. But then he decided that there was no harm in showing off his piercings. Especially to a fellow enthusiast. He started to undo the black buttons on his dress shirt, starting at the top. 

Mike’s bottom lip rolled right back under his teeth as he watched Pete’s fingers unbutton the black and silver shirt. He glanced at Chester, but he was also watching Pete intently, ready to see the piercings. _He’ll be looking at them so objectively, thinking about how he probably could have done a better job, and here I am practically drooling over the idea of seeing Pete’s chest. I’m a mess. He needs to go home. What is Chester thinking, asking him to show us? Man, I’m glad he asked him to show us._ Pete was two buttons down when Mike could see something tattooed on his chest, and the curiosity was killing him. 

“Oh, I like this,” Chester said, his eyes searching under the shirt as he reached to touch his chest. “Thorns?” he asked, his fingertip barely brushing Pete’s skin before he pulled back. 

“Yeah, all the way around,” Pete said as he stopped his unbuttoning and touched his black and gray tattoo, sliding a finger around the inked necklace that laced down the first few inches of his chest.

“I like it,” Chester said with a cocked smile before he tilted his head to try and grab a peek at one of Pete’s nipples, but the shirt was still covering them up. 

Mike nodded from his seat in the chair, his eyes glued to Pete and not missing the brief touch Chester had dared to take a few moments ago. “You said there were more,” he said without thinking, remembering Pete’s teasing text from that morning. “Tattoos,” he clarified as Chester cocked an eyebrow his way.

“Yeah, I have the thorns and then one on my stomach,” Pete said as he quickly finished his buttons and let his shirt fall off his shoulders, revealing his pierced nipples. Each one had a small silver barbell going through it. 

“Oh, you got ‘em both done,” Chester said, leaning a little closer. “I’ve pierced a lot of these, but I’d never get mine done, I don’t think.” He put his hands over both his nipples with a shiver. “Mine are so little, I couldn’t poke them with anything. And I’ve had a lot of people come in with damage. They get them snagged on stuff.” 

“I haven’t done that yet,” Pete answered as he watched Chester for a moment before he stole a glance over to the chair where Mike was leaned forward. “But I haven’t had them for very long either.” 

“Was it super painful?” Mike asked, shifting his weight in the seat slightly. “Chaz is always talking about people’s reactions and stuff. Did you, was it bad?” He badly wanted to reach out and touch Pete. He was no stranger to piercings - Chester had more than one - but there was something enticing about the two nipple piercings in front of him. He could almost imagine what it would be like to run his tongue over them.

“It hurt like a bitch,” Pete answered, his tone dropping a bit at the memory. “But it was fast.”

“They’re little,” Chester commented, eyeing the size of the tiny sterling silver balls at the end of each one. “Mine could probably handle something about that size, if I ever decide to go that far. You still got any feeling in them? Most people lose all sensation,” he stated, and before he could help himself he was reaching to touch the one closest to him, his eyes wide with interest. 

Pete saw it coming, and reflexively leaned back. 

“Oh, sorry,” Chester quickly apologized. “No, I’m really sorry. I can’t keep my hands to myself when it comes to this stuff.” He ducked his eyes for a minute before he glanced over at Mike and then back at Pete. “I wasn’t being weird,” he half whispered.

“No, no it’s okay,” Pete assured him. “I get it. Uh, like, wanting to touch. And yeah, I still have a little feeling in them. More in this one than that one,” he explained, pointing to the one closest to Chester. “I have a friend who got hers done, and she lost all feeling in them. She was pissed.” 

“It’s worse for women,” Chester stated. “Her piercer should have warned her about that.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know. It wasn’t here, it was out in the Valley somewhere.” 

“Pfft, figures,” Chester agreed with an eye roll. 

Pete let out a little chuckle before he heard himself say, “You can touch it, if you want.” 

“Really?” Was all Chester said before he was reaching out again, letting his finger slide over the soft skin of Pete’s nipple and then around the solid jewelry that lived there, as he complimented the placement and craftsmanship of it. 

Mike was biting his bottom lip so hard he thought he might break the skin as he sucked in a breath through his nose. Watching Chester with Pete was [i]hot[/i] and he remembered earlier in the evening when he was thinking about having two Chesters. _It wouldn’t be exactly like having two Chesters but it would be really fuckin’ awesome. I think Chaz is actually flirting a little bit. It’s not fair. I want to touch them. No, lick them. I want to suck on them. Yes._

“Chaz,” he said, his voice a little unsteady, “do they meet your standards? Everything okay in piercing land?” 

Chester pulled his attention away from Pete’s nipples to look over at his boyfriend. “Yeah, they look good,” he said before he looked back at their guest. His finger trailed down Pete’s front, only grazing his skin once or twice before he got to the lower part of his stomach. “What’s that one?” 

“Um, it’s a bat, kind of,” Pete answered as he stood up and pulled the sides of his open shirt back. He looked down at it. “I designed it myself.” 

“I like it,” Chester offered immediately as he sat on the edge of the couch so he could get a full view of the black outline of a bat with a two-toned heart in the middle of it. “That’s damn sexy placement, man. How much fun is it to go to the beach with that?” He grinned as he looked up at Pete, their eyes meeting in shared agreement. “I bet that’s a sensitive as fuck area to get done though.” 

“I’ve actually got some scarring right there,” Pete explained, his fingers dropping to swab over it. “It’s one of the reasons I got it, to help cover it up.” 

“I get it,” Chester said as he reached to touch the solid black part of the heart in the middle. “That’s what this is all about?” And and he looked up to see Pete nodding. 

Mike could almost feel the tattoo himself as he watched Chester’s fingers feather over it. There was no way to work himself close enough to touch it himself without coming across like a total creep, but being so close was almost unbearable. He stood up suddenly, running a hand through his hair. “I need some more water,” he said urgently, looking at Chester. “Do either of you need anything?”

The sound of Mike’s voice was almost a surprise as both men looked over at him. Pete sat back down on the couch, licking his dry lips as he said, “Sure.” 

“Me too,” Chester agreed. “So, yes, slave, bring us some water.” He pressed his cheekiest grin at his boyfriend. 

Mike didn’t say anything as he almost ran into the kitchen and pressed a hand to his mouth. Pete and Chester together were too much, and the simple action of Chester touching the tattoo below Pete’s belly button had caused a reaction in him, the awakening of his dick that he couldn’t ignore. He took a deep breath and leaned against the countertop, squeezing his eyes shut. _It’s time for Pete to go home. I don’t think I can stand much more of this. Him with his shirt unbuttoned on my couch, God. He looks so fuckable. And Chester, what is he doing? Being Chester, that’s what. Talking. Making friends, like he always does. He can make friends with anyone._ Mike shook his head and started counting backwards from ten. _I have to calm down._

Pete glanced toward the kitchen before he looked back at Chester. “Is he okay?” 

Chester shrugged. “He’s a real freak sometimes. He just doesn’t get it, you know? The beautiful world of body modification.” 

Pete covered his mouth as he laughed. “My roommate is like that too. He’s totally clean. He would faint if you got a needle near him. So, uh, you got any other piercings other than your tongue?” 

Chester nodded quickly as his eyes lit up. “I got my ears,” he said, turning his head to the right and the left to show off his ever increasing plugs. “And I got my dick done.” He motioned toward his crotch. 

“Seriously?” Pete asked, his eyes dropping to where Chester’s hand had gestured. “Like, full on? A prince albert?” 

“Yeah,” Chester confirmed. “Oh man, you want to talk about pain! Ugh, it was almost worse than not being able to eat for two days.” He paused for a second before he corrected himself. “No, it _was_ worse. I thought my dick would never forgive me. I thought, I’ll never get hard again, this is it, I’m done.” He stopped as he grinned over at Pete, catching the curious look in his eyes and the way he was rubbing his fingers up and down the side of his neck. “But I’m totally functional, and sex is crazy good. You want to see?” 

“Wait!” Mike hollered from the kitchen. “Chaz, you can’t just go around showing people your dick! Don’t you dare!” He hurried to put water in the last glass and managed to get all three glasses into the living room with him. “That’s not like, like, nipples!” He thrust a glass of water into Chester’s hand with a warning look.

Chester stared up at his boyfriend. “Just calm the fuck down, Mike,” Chester said, putting his free hand up. “Jesus, you’re starting to sound like Brad.” 

Mike handed Pete his glass without really looking at what he was doing. “Brad? Come on now, that’s just a low blow. I’m not that uptight.” His eyes were locked in a challenge with Chester, who was smirking just enough to know he’d gotten under Mike’s skin. “I’m not like Brad,” he mumbled. “Fine, whatever. It’s your dick.” 

“Damn right it’s my dick,” Chester shot back at him, and he watched as Mike threw one hand in the air in defeat as he went back to his chair. Chester waited to see that his boyfriend was settled, red faced and all. “Now,” he said as he turned back to Pete, “back to where we were. You want to see it? You can say no, of course, but you showed me yours, so I’ll show you mine.” He flashed Pete his biggest grin, knowing there was not really much chance of him saying no. 

Pete had water in one hand, and his other was frozen on his neck as he looked from Chester’s charismatic smile, down to his private area, and then over at the tv for reasons he wasn’t sure of. It was bright and flashy, and distracting, but it somehow fit the mood of the room. He only glanced at Mike before he said, “Sure, why the hell not? I’ve never seen one in person.”

****  
TBC


	9. Prince Albert and a Striptease

In a flash, Chester set his water on the coffee table and stood up. He grabbed the waistband of his joggers and his underwear in one shot as he tugged them down and out enough to get over his precious cargo. He took his cock in his left hand, straightening it out, so the pierced tip was visible, and almost right in Pete’s face. “I started with a barbell,” he said as he let one finger slide over the silver hoop that was there, “but I like this more. It’s better for tuggin’.” 

Mike groaned from his position in the chair, one hand now on his forehead. “Chazzz,” he whined, “you can’t say that. Come on!” He could feel his ears and cheeks as they warmed with embarrassment. He looked at Pete, trying to figure his reaction to Chester waving his dick around. 

Chester let out a sigh. “What?” he asked. “I’m just showing him. I don’t mean anything by it.” He looked back at Pete, who was looking up him now. “Right? You’re cool? We’re cool?” And Pete shrugged with a nod. “See?” Chester said, his attention shooting back over to Mike. “You’re the only one freaking out. It’s like, sharing stories. It’s the same with tattoos.”

“I’m fine, Mike,” Pete interjected as he turned to catch the other man’s dark eyes before he turned back to Chester. “Is it awkward? I mean, like, doing stuff? Like, well, anything? It seems like it, uh, would be in the way. . .” Pete was staring at the ring and the ball in the middle, where he knew the two ends of the circle connected. Before he realized what he was doing, his hand was lifting toward it, but he pulled back a second later. 

“No,” Chester answered easily. “It was at first, but I’ve had it for awhile now. Now it’s just part of me. I’d really miss it if it was gone. You can touch it, if you want,” he offered. “That’s so not a line, I’m just saying. . .I touched yours. I like to be fair in the name of piercings.” 

_Do I stop this? What do I do? I can’t even look away. No way Chaz can be mad at me for kissing Pete if he’s gonna let him touch his dick. That’s such a weird thought._ Mike rubbed his fingers over his temple and watched the two men in front of him breathlessly. 

“What’s it feel like?” Pete asked, as he looked up. “I mean, for you? If someone touches it, is it like. . .sexy?” 

“Depends on who’s touching it,” Chester answered, his tongue coming out playfully. “Don’t worry, I can control myself. Go ahead if you want to.” 

Pete’s heart was pounding. He could feel tingles starting in his legs and arms and even his fingers as he seriously debated reaching out and touching a total stranger’s cock. _But he’s not really a stranger. Not anymore. Fuck, I think I know more about him and Mike at this point then I do about a lot of people. Or, at least it feels that way. If I feel that way, then that’s gotta mean something. This is safe. They’re safe. Look at how that ring goes right through him. How can that not hurt?_

“So it doesn’t hurt?” Pete asked as he dared to reach forward again, this time his fingertip barely touching the hoop. 

“Nope. I mean, it’s like anything, you snag it the wrong way and I’m screaming, but in general, it’s super resilient. The healing time was. . .I don’t even like to think about it,” Chester said with a partial shiver. “But it’s all gravy now.” He slipped his finger forward again, and it brushed against Pete’s finger as they rubbed the ring together. 

The hard on Mike had fought to get under control in the kitchen was back full force as he watched the scene in front of him. He never knew how much it would turn him on to see someone else play with Chester’s piercing. He dropped both hands to his thighs and gripped them tightly. “It is pretty fun to play with, isn’t it?” he dared to say, his words breathless as he wondered how long it would be until Pete went home and he could take care of the ache in his body.

Pete’s attention was fixed as he mumbled, “Yeah.” His finger was right up against Chester’s, as they rubbed back and forth over the jewelry, sliding the ball closer and then further away from the slit in Chester’s mushroom head. It was mesmerizing, and Pete lost himself as Chester pulled the ball back up, and his finger went over the top of his dick, and Pete’s finger followed. “Oh, oh, I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized as he jerked his hand back the moment he felt the other man’s warm, soft skin. “I’m sorry, Chester, I didn’t mean to actually touch you.” Pete’s mouth was open as he breathed; he couldn’t believe he’d just done that. 

Chester’s eyes were half shut as he shook his head. “It’s okay, don’t worry.” He looked over at Mike for a second before he pulled his clothes back up, fixing them where they should be and sat down. He squirmed a little, feeling the slight stiffness that had edged its way into his cock while Pete had been touching him. 

The room felt too quiet to Mike, who was still holding onto his legs and trying not to breathe too heavy. “I, I, uh, man, I don’t have anything to show off,” he managed to say, hopelessly trying to lighten the mood a little. “I’m boring compared to you two.” He looked at Chester and could see the pink spots high on his cheekbones. _He’s turned on. Wow. I so don’t want to hear it later, I’m not the only one who got a little carried away with Pete._

“You’re not boring,” Pete offered. “It’s not for everyone.” He waited a minute before he looked back at Chester. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “I, I don’t know what I was doing.” He sat forward and grabbed his cup of water from the coffee table. 

“It’s nothing,” Chester assured him, waving his hand through the air. “But, yeah, that should probably end our show and tell for the evening. I mean, you know, unless you want to jump into bed with me and Mike. Then I have a few more things you can see.” He cracked a smile Pete’s way, who was now hiding behind his cup of water, like he was drinking it very, very slowly. 

“ _Chester,_ ” Mike breathed, his voice low, “what are you doing?” They looked at each other for several seconds, talking without saying a word. Mike knew Chester was offering lightly, but what if Pete took him up on that offer? What then? He knew he’d be on board in a heartbeat, but did Chester really want that? It was too gray of an area, and Mike looked away, catching Pete’s eyes on them. Watching them communicate. _I’d fuck him into the mattress. But Chester doesn’t want that. Surely he’s just joking around._ “Chester,” he tried again, the name spoken as barely a question.

“Yes, Mike?” Chester answered, keeping every bit of ornery tone he owned in his words. 

“What are you suggesting?” Mike asked, looking back and forth between his boyfriend and Pete, trying to decide if Chester was really thinking what he thought he was thinking.

“I’m not suggesting anything,” Chester answered before he took his water from the coffee table, but kept himself on the edge of the couch. “Oh come on, I was just fooling,” he said before he took a long sip. “It’s, you know, subliminal messages, or whatever.” He pointed toward the tv, and his two companions followed his gesture with their eyes. The room got quiet as they sat watching the all male threesome, like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. “Well, okay, maybe that’s not really subliminal. Guess that’s kinda direct messaging,” Chester mumbled. 

“I like his tattoos,” Pete offered as he pointed to the television. “What is that? A snake?” 

Chester squinted as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Yeah, I think so. Mike, is that a snake? You got 20/20 vision over there.” 

“Looks like a snake,” Mike said absently, his mind already picturing the scene in front of him with Pete and Chester instead of the actors on screen. “Definitely.” 

“I’ve got dragons,” Chester offered as he kept his eyes on the television and sat back, his arm brushing up against Pete’s, the two of them sitting closer than they had been before. “I’ll show you sometime. I’ve got ‘em on my back and shoulders. Look at that,” he whispered, tipping his cup toward the threesome. “There’s so much going on. Not sure I could keep up with two people.” 

“I think I could,” Pete offered back, his voice a little low as he watched. Chester’s body was right up against his, and he knew it hadn’t been on purpose, which was a turn on. His body heat was a comfort as Pete sat with his shirt still hanging open, his one hand lazily lying across his belly. “I think it would be fun. A lot of work, but fun, you know? Uh, like, there’s things you can do with three that you can’t with two. Like that,” he said, pointing. 

Mike cut his eyes over to the couch quickly before looking back at the screen. He was with Pete. He thought he could keep up, if it were Chester and Pete. There would be more than enough going on. “Oh, Chaz, you’re so full of it. You could _totally_ keep up with two people,” he said, genuinely thinking it was true.

Chester rolled his head to the side to look at Mike for a minute, offering him a short smile before he looked back at the television. “Thanks, Mike. I guess you would know. Eh, it would be fun, I’ll agree with Pete on that. But, like, someone would need to be in charge. Or a plan would need to be put in place.” He stopped with a gasp. “A plan? Oh my god, what am I saying?” he asked in shock, his face twisting in horror. “I’m starting to sound like Brad! Someone stop me!” 

Pete busted into laughter, a full belly explosion as he reached over, his hand going to Chester’s leg. “You’re so funny!” he cackled. “And I’ve got to meet Brad one of these days!” He could almost feel a happy tear struggling to escape the corner of his eye. “You guys crack me up.” 

“We’d give Brad an aneurysm if we dragged you out to pool night. He’s already scandalized that I was on a date with you! I can’t imagine what he’d do!” Mike laughed with Pete, even as he noticed that Pete’s hand had landed on Chester’s leg. “Or if he knew we were sitting together, watching threesome porn and debating over who would be in charge.” Mike clearly meant for it to be a joke as he finished, “I mean, we all know I’d be in charge.” 

Chester was laughing, his face going to Pete’s shoulder for a minute. “Of course he wants to be in charge. I say we gang up on him instead. What do you say?” he asked, nudging Pete’s side. 

“I’d go for that. We’d put him in his place,” Pete added with a toothy grin and a chuckle. 

“Mhm, see that, Mike?” Chester said, sitting forward just enough to put his water back on the table. “You’re outnumbered. Tattoos win.” He waited to see what sort of retort his boyfriend would come up with, just as he felt Pete squeeze his leg. Chester’s eyes widened, as he looked down, his lips parting in surprise. 

“Tattoos always win. That’s how both of you ended up sitting on my couch,” Mike teased back, his heart racing at the thought of Chester and Pete doing whatever they wanted to him. _Just like in my thoughts earlier. Two Chesters. Pete and Chester._

“I agree,” Pete stated, his confidence showing. “Tattoos do _always_ win.” He raised an eyebrow to Mike as he kept his hand on Chester’s thigh. “Have you ever. . .been in a threesome before?” 

Mike’s mouth dropped open as he heard the question hidden behind the question. “No… no, have you?” He looked at Chester and then back at Pete. 

“No,” Pete answered honestly, shaking his head. “Never had the opportunity.” He looked away from Mike and back to the television, where the previous actors were gone, and three more had replaced them. “I think I’d be into it, if it ever came my way. . .and it was with the right people.”

“The right people are important,” Chester said as he felt Pete’s hand slide a little further up his leg. His dick twitched inside his joggers, which weren’t much of a barrier. If he got too turned on by whatever was happening, it was going to be obvious very soon. He looked over to Mike, hoping to catch his eyes. “Sometimes you just click with people, like things are meant to be. And I really don’t mean that in the sappy way it sounds,” he added with a nervous swallow. 

“Sometimes you just know. With people. Like, Chester and I knew.” Mike had been watching Pete’s hand as it inched further up Chester’s thigh. “There was a definite connection. I’m glad we didn’t ignore that feeling,” he said before turning his attention to Pete. “When you click, sometimes you just have to go for it.” His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he thought about what he was implying, trying to toe the line between outright saying there had been a physical connection between him and Pete, and not going so far past the line that Pete ran screaming from the room if Mike was misreading his signals. And Chester’s signals. It was all thrilling and confusing at once. 

Pete nodded, his eyes fixed on the television. “Yeah, I get that. It was like that with me and Patrick. That’s my roommate,” he explained, looking over at Chester. “We knew we were going to be good friends right from the get-go.” 

Chester turned his head, intending to acknowledge the shared experience of finding good friends, but the moment he twisted, his eyes locked with Pete’s. Their lips were mere inches from each other. Chester could feel the other man’s warm breath fanning his skin. Pete’s lighter eyes and black pupils had him trapped as he felt his stomach flutter, and before he could stop himself he was leaning forward. 

Pete had already been in motion, his mind shut off as he held Chester’s leg, as they sat so close and so intimately with each other. He’d already felt himself getting aroused by the porn on the tv and the talk of threesomes and touching Chester’s prince albert. . .his cock. Pete’s eyes closed as he felt Chester’s soft lips, the two of them pressing together for a brief moment. Pete’s top lip rested on Chester’s bottom, as he pulled on him slightly and just enough for the faint smacking sound to pop into the open. 

“Oh… damn,” Mike barely whispered as he leaned forward in the chair. The kiss was short but it was every bit as mesmerizing as he thought Pete and Chester together would be. As they parted, he couldn’t help but say, “guess we’re even now, Chaz.” 

Chester’s heart was pounding as he looked from Pete to Mike. “I’m sorry,” he said on instinct. His mouth was open as he breathed rapidly. “I’m sorry. I mean, Mike?” he asked, searching his boyfriend’s face to make sure his world hadn’t just ended. “Even. Even,” he repeated as things started to come into focus. “Even.” He looked at Pete, who was staring at him like he was on display somehow. “No,” Chester said, pulling his attention back to Mike. “Not even. This is all wrong. You need to come over here with us.” He waved his hand through the air, and he knew that was right as he watched Pete look toward Mike and nod in agreement. 

Mike didn’t need to be told twice. He was on his feet, his mind in a daze, and knelt on the floor in front of the couch, one hand on Chester’s knee and one on Pete’s. “You don’t know how hot that looks, watching you two kiss. Even just that little kiss, it’s, I…” He leaned in, capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a hot kiss, a thrill zipping through him as he thought of Pete’s lips being there just seconds before. Mike ran his hand up Chester’s leg and to the waistband of his joggers, spreading his fingers over Chester’s stomach as he whispered, “watch.”

He lifted his hand from Pete’s knee and slid it around the back of his neck in one move that felt like slow motion, like he was underwater. He pulled Pete softly down to him, bringing their lips together for the second time that evening, but he felt the contraction in Chester’s stomach as he watched them. Mike sucked lightly on Pete’s bottom lip before he pulled away, sliding his hand down to touch Pete’s thorns before he looked back at Chester. He could feel his boyfriend’s shallow breaths under his hand, and he knew the sight of that simple kiss had started something big.

Pete, with his body still up against Chester, wasn’t sure what to do next. Every inch of him felt turned on, and in the wildest of ways. Mike was a good kisser, he already knew that. Their first kiss a few hours ago had been, in his mind, almost magical. Special. And now a second that felt even better. There was something different about this second kiss, like Mike had gained something between then and now. 

And then there was Chester. Pete’s lips were still parted as he breathed, as he took a swallow, and looked from Chester’s soft brown eyes and dilated pupils over to Mike’s wickedly dark ones. “You guys,” he said, one hand on Mike’s arm and his other on Chester’s leg. “I’m not sure what we’re doing here. . .are we, like, taking this somewhere?” he asked, knowing it was a direct question amongst the mostly lighthearted conversation of the evening. His fingers curled into the material of Chester’s joggers, his others petting back and forth over Mike’s forearm. 

Mike looked at Chester, silently gauging his reaction to Pete’s question, before he looked back at Pete and said, “I’d like that. To take it somewhere. What do you think, Chaz?” he asked, his gaze still holding Pete’s. He had never wanted Chester to agree with him on something more.

Chester wet his lips as he thought. He looked from Mike’s handsome face over to Pete’s. He couldn’t deny just how aroused he was at the moment, with Pete’s hand clutching his leg and Mike’s hand on his stomach. The living room was really starting to feel warm, and as he moved his attention over Mike’s shoulder to the television and the threesome scene that was playing, his _fuck it_ button was pushed. 

“Well,” he said slowly, purposely letting his words roll out with hesitation. “I don’t know. I think, if I had to give an honest opinion about all this. . .” He waited, squinting his eyes from behind his glasses like he was trying really hard to think. “I would have to say that you two are completely slack.” A bright smile flashed across Chester’s face. “I’ve already had my dick out and Mike, you haven’t even shed any clothes yet and Pete, you just need to ditch all this,” he informed him as he reached over and slid his hand up and down Pete’s open shirt. 

It was all Mike could do to hold back the relieved sigh he felt trying to escape when Chester consented. For a heartbeat he’d been sure he’d crossed the line, and his boyfriend was going to say no, and that he’d never meant for it to get this far. “Let’s do something about all that, then. If we’re, if we’re gonna do this, let’s get out of here, there’s more space in our bedroom.” He dropped his hands away from both Chester and Pete and stood up, holding a hand out to each of them. “If you want to,” he said again, giving everyone a last out. 

Pete smiled. “I’m game,” he said, reaching to take Mike’s hand, but Chester stopped him. 

“No,” he insisted, grabbing Pete’s hand and pulling him back. “No,” he said again, looking up at Mike. “Not yet. I think you should go over there,” he stated as he pointed to the other side of the coffee table. “Me and Pete are going to stay right here and you can strip for us. Show off that clean skin of yours.” 

Pete looked from Mike to Chester and grinned. “Yeah, I’m with that,” he said as they both snuggled back into the couch, their hands locked together as they waited. 

“Chaz,” Mike whined quietly, even as he stepped around the coffee table, following directions. “There’s nothing interesting about me, not like you. You should be the one stripping,” he complained, starting to work the buttons on his shirt. He felt hot all over with two sets of eyes on him. He’d taken his clothes off in front of Chester hundreds of times, but having Pete watch him while cuddled up with his boyfriend put a whole new spin on things.

“Nope,” Chester said in amusement. “Me stripping is almost fuckin’ expected. I’ve already had my pants down once tonight. This is good for you.” 

“Yeah, Mike,” Pete chimed in, “we’re working on your self-confidence.” 

“That’s right! Now hurry the hell up, Shinoda,” Chester teased before he turned and slid his hand up along the side of Pete’s face before they leaned in and kissed, their eyes closing as their lips locked together and their hands went to each others legs, stomachs, and skin. 

“Well, fuck, that isn’t fair,” Mike said, quickly getting his last button undone and his shirt off, flinging it across the room to smack Chester in the stomach. 

Chester laughed out of the kiss as he held the shirt up. “Woohoo!” he cheered. “Take it off!” He swung the shirt around, smacking it over to Pete; the other man’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Pete said, his eyes soaking up the sight of Mike’s bare chest, stomach and arms. “You, you really don’t have anything.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Damn,” he whispered in approval. 

Mike didn’t know what to say as Pete’s eyes raked over him, so he didn’t. Instead, he reached for his belt, slowly pulling the end loose and unbuckling it, letting the ends fall open before he put his hand on the button. He could feel his heart racing, even as he tried to tell himself that he’d taken his pants off in this very living room more times than he could count. It was his house, the only difference was Pete. Pete, who was watching him intently, still holding Chester closely. Mike pulled the button open and inched his zipper down, and then he waited a second.

Chester’s tongue was out, his barbell on the outside of his teeth for a second before he turned his head. “Mike has a nice cock. You’re going to love it,” he whispered, his lips pressed to Pete’s ear and he felt the other man shiver. It was like bait. Before he could think, Chester had his tongue in Pete’s ear, licking and sucking between kisses. 

Pete’s eyes closed for a second as he let himself get sucked away by Chester’s hot, careful mouth, and the tongue piercing that was beyond enticing. He slid his hand the rest of the way up Chester’s joggers, his fingers making contact with the hard on that was hiding just under them before he opened his eyes. “I can’t wait,” he said, his heart pounding as he kept his eyes on Mike now, waiting with the sort of anticipation that made his toes curl. 

It took a little wiggle of his hips for Mike to get the slim, dark denim down his thighs, and he pushed them down before he stepped out of them, kicking the jeans out of his way. He was standing in his living room in just his black boxers, his dick painfully hard already, and he’d already decided Chester was having too much fun with all of this. “That’s as far as I’m going. If you want to see the rest, you’re going to have to come over here and take these off yourself,” he said, moving his hand over the front of his underwear and smirking at the two men on the couch.

“Uh-oh,” Pete said as Chester pulled away from his ear. “I think he’s going to make us participate now.” He smiled at Mike before he turned to see what Chester would say, his hand still groping at the crotch of his joggers. 

“He’s impossible,” Chester chuckled before he turned to Mike. He looked him up and down, scanning over his hairy legs and cut hips. He was pink around his chest and up by his neck, and Chester knew that was a mix of hormones and utter fear of undressing in front of Pete. “Come on,” Chester finally said as he took Pete’s hand, and they both started to move to get up from the couch. “Let’s give him exactly what he wants.” 

****  
TBC


	10. What Mike Wants

Hand in hand they made their way over to Mike. Chester positioned Pete right in front of his boyfriend, before he scooted around to get behind. He put his hands on Mike’s shoulders, pressing himself up against his boyfriend’s back side. “Kiss him,” he whispered in his ear. 

Pete dropped his eyes down to Mike’s lips when Mike reached for him, one hand going right to Pete’s chest, the other around the back of his head and into his hair so Mike could pull him close. It was exciting, the feel of Chester’s erection pressed between his butt cheeks, and the feeling of lining Pete’s body up with his for the first time. He was sandwiched between them as he dropped his head the few inches it took to grab Pete’s lips, and this time, with his cock pressed against Pete’s body, he didn’t go for the simple and sweet kiss. _These fucking lips, my God. I want his lips around me. God, I do, if Chester will let that happen._ He ran his tongue across Pete’s bottom lip, wordlessly asking for access, electricity shooting through his body as the other man’s lips parted and their tongues met for the first time. Chester was pressing kisses against his neck and it already felt like it was almost too much. 

Chester’s lips stroked across Mike’s bare shoulders, from one side to the other. He had his hands on his boyfriend’s hips as he pressed his screaming erection up against him. He could feel Mike’s quakes and quivers, and he smiled. He pulled back enough to peer over his lover’s shoulder, and he watched as he kissed Pete. Chester felt his cock ache even more at the sight, and he bucked his hips into Mike’s bottom, jerking Mike’s hips harder up against himself. “Fuck,” he hissed before he trailed his hand up Mike’s side, and then he stepped back. He squatted down, and he took Mike’s boxers with him. He coaxed Mike’s legs, one at a time, until they were free, and he flung them to the side. 

He kissed up the back of Mike’s leg, pressing smack after smack and adding in a lick here and there as he went. When he got to Mike’s butt cheek, he kissed that too, and then the other one before he went down the other leg. 

Pete had managed to wrap an arm around Mike’s neck, now that Chester wasn’t there kissing him anymore. His other was on Mike’s side, and he felt the change when the black boxers were no longer between them. He dared to pull back, to take a breath as he looked into Mike’s black eyes. He could see Chester down below, doing something, but he wasn’t sure what. This was all so new and crazy, and the thought to say something vanished as Mike brought their lips together again. 

The kiss went deep as Mike felt Chester’s attention to the back of his legs, and he dropped his hand from Pete’s chest to reach around and feel for the top of Chester’s head. He felt like he needed a little more contact from his boyfriend. It would be too easy to lose himself in kissing Pete if he wasn’t careful. He felt the side of Chester’s face, and curled his fingers under his chin, trying to urge him back up onto his feet. The thought that he was the only person completely naked skidded across his mind briefly, but for the moment he didn’t really care. All he wanted was the feel of Chester against his back again. 

The moment Mike’s hand touched his face, Chester stopped and looked up. He smiled as he turned his head to nuzzle and kiss Mike’s hand before he stood up. He pressed a few kisses to Mike’s back before he moved to the side, slapping a quick seductive lick to Mike’s ear, and down his jawline to his neck, before he moved around to get behind Pete. 

He wrapped his arms around Pete’s middle, his lips hitting the back of the man’s neck. “Are you doing okay?” he whispered. 

Pete pulled out of the kiss, his eyes focused on Mike as he breathed before he turned his head to try and talk to Chester over his shoulder. “Yeah. I’m good.” He let go of Mike and turned around, his arms lacing around Chester’s neck as they dove into a kiss. 

“Fuck,” Mike breathed, reaching to pull Pete’s open shirt off his shoulders so he could kiss the back of his neck. The shirt didn’t get far with Chester’s arms in the way, but it was lowered just enough for Mike to see how the thorn tattoos wrapped around from the front and connected to a very elaborate claddagh design splayed across his upper back, right below his neck. “Fuck,” he said again, leaning in close to run his fingers over the tattoos before he dragged his lips across it. “This shirt needs to go,” he added, hoping Chester would hear him.

Mike’s request hit Chester’s ears and he broke the kiss with a smile. “Whatever you want, slave.” He flashed his boyfriend a smile over Pete’s shoulder as he grabbed the back of the black and silver shirt and pulled it the rest of the way down, letting it fall to Pete’s feet.

Pete had his arms at his sides, looking down at the very slim space between him and Chester. He could feel Mike behind him, his erection pressed to his behind and his warm breath fanning over his shoulder blades. Having one in front and one behind was a new sensation, and he wanted more. He reached for Chester’s blue t-shirt. “And this too, then,” he said. He tugged it up and over Chester’s head before even getting a go ahead. He was pretty sure there were no lines here, at least not when it came to clothes. They’d all be very naked very soon. He took a clumsy step back, knocking into Mike as he did, so he could see Chester’s tattoos. “Dragons,” he breathed as he reached to trace a finger over the green one that wrapped over Chester’s shoulder and onto the top corner of his chest, and then to the mirror image on the other side. 

Mike’s hands went right to Pete’s slim hips when he stepped back, steadying them both. “Mmhmm,” he hummed, watching Pete touch Chester’s dragons. “Aren’t they beautiful? I love them.” He didn’t wait for Pete’s response, pressing close up against his back again, digging his fingers into the denim covering Pete’s hips and mouthing a few more kisses into the sexy space between his neck and shoulder. He really wanted to slide his hand around and feel over the front of Pete’s jeans, but he held back, letting him explore Chester’s skin. 

Chester let Pete touch him, and when his hand slid up around Chester’s neck, he gave him what he wanted. He leaned in as they created another kiss together. He pressed his tongue forward, piercing and all, and Pete willingly let it happen. Chester slid his hands down Pete’s naked sides, until he met Mike’s hands. He cupped them with his own, the two of them holding onto Pete together. 

With Chester’s hands on his, Mike inched his around until they were at Pete’s belt, and he stopped, giving Chester a moment to realize what they were doing. Then he unbuckled Pete’s belt, his face still pressed into the crook of his neck, kissing and licking the skin there as he got it undone. He moved his hands out of the way and put Chester’s right on the button of Pete’s pants before he reached to stroke up Chester’s forearm, encouraging him to keep going. 

Chester’s lips popped away from Pete’s, the two men staring at each other. “Last chance to run screaming from here,” Chester offered, a delirious smile scrolling across his face, his eyes lidded.

“Hell no,” Pete answered, his chest heaving as he breathed. He reached to push his fingers through Chester’s blonde hair, wanting to grab onto it, but he didn’t get the chance. Chester dropped down to his knees right in front of him. Pete looked down, everything he’d been feeling now blasted forward to ten times as much as he watched Chester pop the button on his jeans, and pull them down, along with his dark underwear. He gasped the moment his erection hit the open air, and he suddenly felt like he couldn’t move. He felt Chester move his legs, one at a time to discard his clothes, but now Pete was stuck. 

As Chester tossed away Pete’s jeans and underwear, his eyes washed over his black socks that were pulled up almost to his knees, and he smiled. “I like these,” he said, letting his fingers dance around the top of them, teasingly, before he looked up. He forced himself to look past Pete’s cock, to find Mike’s eyes. “Mike, you okay?” 

“Yeah,” he whispered, getting close to Pete again, his eyes closing as he felt warm, bare skin come into contact with his erection. “Damn…” his voice trailed off as he slid his fingers over Pete’s hips, enjoying the heat and sharp corners of his hip bones in front, his body begging him to just slide over a little more and take Pete’s dick in his hand. He forced himself to wait, to see what Chester was going to do next, if he wanted to touch Pete first or what was going to happen. He tugged Pete back against him and bit down on his bottom lip, stifling a moan at the welcome pressure against his cock.

Chester’s attention went from Mike’s face to Pete’s and he saw the look of pleasure on their guest’s face. Chester’s stomach fluttered as he slid both his hands up from Pete’s cute socks, to his thighs. He dropped his gaze to Pete’s erection, which was more than worthy of attention. Chester brushed his nose and lips up against it, inhaling the scent of someone new. Someone other than Mike. _He’s going to taste different. It’s been so long since I’ve swallowed anyone other than Mike. He’ll let me know if he doesn’t want me to. We’ve been open enough about this._ He shut his eyes as he let his lips open and his tongue came out to slide across Pete’s length, and then to his head, where Chester got his first taste of pre-cum. 

Pete’s legs and bottom clenched as he felt Chester’s warm lips and wet tongue on his cock. “Oh my god,” he breathed. His eyes popped open as he looked down, seeing a bird’s eye view of Chester’s blonde curls, and the space between his dark rimmed glasses and his face. His head went back, and was met with Mike’s lips and humming voice that was saying something he couldn’t quite make out in the rush of hormones and electricity flowing between the three of them. He was loving the feel of Mike’s hard dick up against his ass, and the thought of having that inside of him was enthralling. He was pretty sure Chester was going to be right: Mike’s cock was going to be great. 

“He’s fuckin’ good at that, isn’t he?” Mike whispered in Pete’s ear, dipping his tongue in quickly to punctuate his words. “You want to feel the inside of his mouth, don’t you? You’re dying to know about that piercing.” Mike pulled back hard on Pete’s hips then, pushing into him to relieve a bit of the good frustration he was feeling. “Chaz,” he said, louder so Chester could hear him, “I’ve got him, let him feel your mouth.” 

Chester tilted his head back to look up, but only for a brief second before he went to work. He wrapped his hand around Pete’s shaft, stroking him a bit, before he wrapped his lips around the head of his dick. His eyes were shut as he pressed his piercing up against Pete’s sensitive slit, rubbing it up and down with the barbell, and then he moved his hand as he pushed forward. He slid his mouth over the head, and onto the shaft, before he pulled back and then and pushed forward, lubricating every bit of it, and letting his tongue and piercing apply perfect pressure every single time. 

Pete’s legs were unsteady as his whole body quaked. “Fuuuuck,” he moaned, not caring that his voice came out louder than anything any of them had done yet. His head was back, his hand lost in Chester’s hair. He bucked his hips once or twice, sending himself a little deeper into Chester’s mouth, but he knew not to go too far. His eyes were shut as he allowed the sensation to ravage him. 

Mike could just barely see the top of Chester’s head with his chin hooked over Pete’s shoulder, and what he could see really was Pete’s hand laced into his boyfriend’s hair. He could feel the tension and the shivers as they ran through Pete’s body, and the thought of what his boyfriend was doing was absolutely driving him nuts. He let it go on a few more minutes before he said, “Chazzy, Chazzy, that’s enough… come here.” He needed to kiss his boyfriend. He wanted to see if he could taste Pete on his tongue.

Chester pulled off of Pete, his tongue coming out to lap over his lips. His head was feeling a little light as he went to stand up. He pushed his glasses up on his face before he offered his boyfriend a smile. “Yes, Mike?” 

Keeping a steadying hand on Pete’s waist, letting him lean his weight back into Mike’s body, Mike reached his other hand to make contact with Chester’s side. His fingers glanced off the side of Chester’s body when he tried to get him to move closer, and he frowned for a second. “Come here,” he said again, looking at Chester’s blown pupils and dying to kiss him. He motioned with his fingers as he slid his other hand further around Pete’s front, making contact with his belly button but not going any lower. He heard the whimper from the other man but he didn’t go on. He had to kiss Chester first. He had to. 

Chester stepped closer, his mind scrambled a little. He reached to put one hand on Pete, and his other went out to Mike. He didn’t need Mike to tell him he wanted a kiss, he could read it all over his boyfriend’s face. Chester swiped Mike’s bangs from his eyes before he leaned in, offering his lips for a short, quick kiss, but Mike grabbed him, and pulled him in for another one. 

It felt almost dirty to have his tongue where Pete’s dick had just been, and Mike loved it. Chester’s lips were slick and warm, puffy the way they were when he’d been going down on Mike, and the fact that it _hadn’t been_ Mike was exciting. He could feel Pete’s rapid breathing against him and he wanted more. He wanted to drag them both into the bedroom and get Chester naked too. He was more than ready.

Mike nipped his teeth at Chester’s bottom lip as he pulled back and made eye contact with his boyfriend. “What do you say we take Pete to our room?” he asked, his voice husky with arousal.

Chester nodded. “Okay,” he agreed easily before his eyes slid around to catch Pete’s attention. “Are you good with that? Our bed is kind of amazing. You’ll love it. I love it,” he offered with an affectionate smile. “Other than Mike, it’s my closest friend in the whole world.” 

Pete was already nodding as he stood himself up straight, carrying his own weight. “Yeah, let’s do it.” He looked toward the hallway, knowing that had been where Mike and Chester had disappeared to earlier. “Is there just one bedroom back there?” he asked as he lazily pointed. 

“No, there’s two,” Chester was quick to fill in, the manic arousal of what they’d done so far, dying a bit as he took deep breaths. “Two bedrooms and one bathroom. The other room Mike uses as an office. Fuck, we didn’t even give you a tour of the house. Dammit, Mike,” he swore playfully as he swatted a hand at his boyfriend’s arm. “Where are your manners?” 

“Sorry, I didn’t know there was a protocol for this,” Mike answered, catching Chester’s hand and bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss as he shifted to grab Pete’s hand with the other. “Come on, we can tour later. Lead the way, master.” 

Chester grinned. “First we’re taking a short tour to the kitchen. I’ve gotta put my Chinese food in the fridge.” He pulled on Mike’s hand, and his boyfriend followed along with no comment, Pete right behind him. Chester snatched his takeout bag from the coffee table, headed to the kitchen and sat it on the top shelf of the fridge before he led the way down the hallway. “That’s the bathroom,” he commented as they passed by it. “And that’s Mike’s office,” he said next, nodding at a closed door on the other side of the hallway before they got to the end. He stepped in the open doorway and turned on the lightswitch, flooding the room. “And this is ours.” 

Pete followed, his hand still in Mike’s as the three of them entered the room. Like the rest of the house, it was neat and clean looking. The hardwood floors continued in here and there were two large windows. Pete had to figure that during the day, it was a bright space. There was one long dresser off to the side, and a small desk by the closet doors, and in the middle was a large, king sized bed, which was neatly made with black and dark blue coverings and pillows. Twin nightstands sat on either side. “It’s nice,” Pete offered. “Bigger than my room at home.” 

Mike squinted at the overhead light and mumbled, “let’s turn on the lamps, Chazzy. That light’s too much. You get that one.” He dropped Chester’s hand and motioned toward the lamp on his side of the bed before pulling Pete along with him to snap the light on his side of the bed. He flicked the switch, and turned to look at Pete. “Why don’t you see about getting Chester out of those pants while I take care of the lights?” He released Pete’s hand a little reluctantly, looking across the room at Chester before lightly pushing Pete toward the bed.

For a second he watched Pete climb onto his side of the bed on his knees, with Chester joining him in the middle, before he turned to head for the light switch. _Damn it. We’re gonna need condoms, and I know there’s none in here. It’s been forever since either of us used one._ He glanced at the bed, and seeing that his boyfriend and Pete were otherwise engaged with each other, decided to quickly slip down the hallway to the bathroom to see if they had any. It was going to be hard to change plans if he couldn’t dig a few up.

Chester was on his back, with Pete beside him, the two kissing briefly between touches. Pete’s hand dropped down to tug on the waistband of Chester’s joggers, but he stopped him. “I got those,” Chester said, pressing a quick peck to Pete’s cheek before he lifted his bottom and slipped his joggers and underwear off, tossing them off the side of the bed. His hand instantly went to his cock, as he stroked himself for a second before he sat up. He leaned a little to the left, trying to see out the open doorway. 

“What’s wrong?” Pete asked as he sat up beside Chester, trying to see whatever he was looking at. 

“Where did Mike go?” 

“I don’t know. . .” 

“If I had to guess, he went to the bathroom to do God-knows-what.” Chester stared at the bit of hallway he could see, the light shining just inside the now dimly lit bedroom. Chester’s lips curled up. “We should so hide in the closet. Then when he comes back, we’ll be gone,” he laughed. “He’ll totally freak out.” 

Pete laughed as he shoved Chester playfully on the arm. “You’re just bad, aren’t you?” 

Chester turned, his lips close to Pete’s as they looked at one another in the dim lighting. “I’m like the cherry on top; I’m all about having fun.” He leaned his head in, intending to steal one small kiss and then drag Pete into the closet, but his eyes shut instead, as Pete cupped the side of his face and they laid down, side by side facing each other. 

Mike could hear Pete’s laugh drift down the hallway as he dug in the vanity drawers, searching for condoms. He was just about to give up and go give the bad news when his eye caught the edge of a once familiar box in the back corner of the drawer. _They’re gonna be expired, I know it. How long do these things last, anyway?_ He tugged the box out and scanned it for an expiration date, relieved to see they still had three months on them. _Fuckin’ lucky._ He flipped off the bathroom light and cocked his head to the side, listening as he crossed the hallway back to the bedroom. It was much quieter than it had been a minute ago. 

He drew in a deep breath as he entered the bedroom, the sight of Chester and Pete kissing on the bed exciting and different. He stepped up to Chester’s side of the bed, dropping the condom box on the nightstand, and slid onto the mattress behind Chester. It was familiar to slide behind his lover, wrap an arm around his waist, and press his cock into his ass, and Mike was barely situated before he started kissing Chester’s shoulder, loving the heat he could feel coming from his skin.

Chester felt Mike’s familiar way of touching him. His hand over his waist, their legs already getting entangled as Mike’s erection bumped up against his ass. The difference now was that he had another warm body in front of him. His cock was rubbing up against Pete’s. The thought that they were sharing fluid never entered his mind as their pre-cum mixed and smeared over both of them. Chester leaned his head back, breaking out of the lip kiss, but Pete followed him, pressing softer kisses down Chester’s neck, while Mike continued to kiss Chester from behind.

Pete scooted himself up tighter against Chester’s front, his hard on begging for more contact. More friction. He had one hand shoved up under his head, but his other was on Chester’s hip, his fingers digging in and trying to hold him in place, even after Mike had joined them. Now and again he let go, long enough to touch Mike’s arm, which was also flung over Chester, but his hold kept going back to the hip bone, like it was an anchor. The feeling of his cock rubbing against Chester’s piercing was like bursts of lightning shattering through him every time the slippery connection was just right. 

Mike felt each time Pete’s fingers brushed against him, could feel how close Pete was, and knew that if he moved his hand down just a little bit, he’d be able to touch both their cocks at the same time. He had no idea how Chester might react to that, but there was only one way to really know. He propped himself up on one elbow, leaning to place another kiss right next to Chester’s ear, before he dragged his hand down his boyfriend’s belly, lightly connecting with both their shafts. There was sticky smeared pre-cum all over them both, and Mike’s mind went straight to the condoms, and whether or not he should be suggesting that before he went any further. It was the hitch in Chester’s breath, the whimper from Pete’s throat, that had him wrapping his hand around them both as much as he could, and experimentally pushing one stroke downward, just to gauge their reaction.

With Mike draped over him and Pete so close in front, Chester was encased between the two of them. Mike’s hips were bucking him forward, and Pete had thrown one leg up and over the tangled mess that was his and Mike’s legs. His eyes were shut as he moaned the moment Mike’s hand came into play. He’d been stroked by Mike so many times he couldn’t count them, but now his boyfriend’s knowing grip was not only stroking him, but smashing his cock and Pete’s together in one fluid motion. 

Pete’s lips left Chester’s neck, his head resting on the pillows. “Fuuck, that feels good,” he husked before he opened his eyes to see Mike watching him in between kisses to his boyfriend’s shoulder and arm. Pete tightened his hold on the tangle of legs, squeezing all of them a little closer. 

“Yeah,” Mike agreed in a low voice, getting used to the feel of both men in his hand together, watching the way Pete’s eyes fluttered between open and shut, and the way his beautiful lips were parted as he panted slightly. _I want to kiss him again, I’m just going to climb over there. Or something._ He gave one more long stroke before he released their dicks, leaning over to kiss Chester’s cheek again and whisper in his ear, “you should move over a little, let me be in the middle for a minute.”

Chester turned his head as best he could, his hand going back to try and grope at Mike’s arm, shoulder, hair, whatever he could reach. “Anything you want, slave.” He smiled before he looked back at Pete. He waited a second, catching his breath before he leaned in and quickly pecked a kiss to Pete’s lips. “Don’t move,” he instructed, before he sat up. His head rushed a little and his dick yelled at him, but he ignored it. He moved slowly, trying to scoot around, as he went down and Mike went up. “Your ass is in the way,” he chuckled as he slapped Mike’s bottom while they shifted. 

“It’s always in the way,” Mike agreed as he reached a hand down to Pete’s shoulder, gently rolling him more on his back than his side so he had better access to trace his lips over the necklace of thorns on Pete’s chest. He could feel Chester’s hand as it slid around his body and closed around his dick, and it was a strange sensation, to be kissing someone underneath him and have someone else’s hand on him from behind. Chester knew exactly what he was doing as he stroked him, and Mike dropped more kisses on Pete’s chest, working his way over to one of the nipple piercings.

On his back, Pete had his eyes closed. One arm was blindly around Mike’s neck as he sucked in the kisses, first higher on his chest, and then on one of his nipples. Pete’s back arched a little as Mike sucked his piercing. He moaned at the feel of Mike’s tongue and the swirling motion it was making before he dropped his hand to stroke his own erection. The attention was almost overwhelming, and Pete’s legs spread a little further open. 

It was time to make a bold move, and Mike gently released the nipple he’d been sucking on, pulling back to drag his eyes over Pete’s body. He covered Chester’s hand with his own and squeezed it, signaling for his boyfriend to stop his attentions for a second, long enough for the fog of desire to lift and for him to stammer out, “I, I, Pete, I want to fuck you. Chaz, I want to.” He lifted his hand to the back of Chester’s head, his fingers spread in the blonde curls as Chester went still behind him. “I found condoms,” he added, as though that would be the only factor that would make either Pete or Chester say no. 

Chester looked over Mike’s shoulder at Pete, lying on his back. Their eyes met through the hazy lighting for a second before Chester nuzzled his nose into Mike’s ear. “Take what you want,” he whispered before he pulled back, letting his boyfriend go. 

Pete couldn’t hear what Chester had said, and for a second it was worrisome to see the blonde backing off and pulling away. This was supposed to be a threesome, not just a casual fuck. “I’m okay with that,” Pete said. “Chester, you’re staying, right?” 

Chester had sat down properly on the bed as he tried to refocus. “I’m here,” he said, before his eyes landed on the box of condoms on the nightstand. “Where on earth did you find these?” he asked as he reached for the box he hadn’t seen in. . .he wasn’t even sure how long. 

“Bathroom. Under a bunch of stuff. Chaz, I…” Mike didn’t quite know what to say. They were in uncharted territory, and he wasn’t sure how to get Chester involved in what was about to happen. He looked between Pete and Chester for a second, and then reached out to poke Pete’s hip with his fingers. “You should turn over, you know, so I can…” he didn’t finish his sentence but he knew that Pete knew what needed to happen. There wasn’t going to be any fucking until Pete was looser and ready for him, and Mike was ready to get to it. They’d all been tiptoeing around the inevitable for too long at this point.

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” Pete said, feeling slightly ornery in that moment as he caught Chester’s attention. “There’s so many ways to turn over. It’s a complicated request.” 

Chester busted out into laughter as he shoved Mike on the arm. “You picked a good one,” he decided before he flashed Pete a smile. 

_He reminded me of you,_ Mike thought, though he didn’t dare say it aloud. “I have good taste,” Mike said instead, reaching for both of Pete’s hands and tugging him up from his relaxed position on the bed. “Come on, up, you can do it.” He pulled a little and was rewarded with Pete sitting up, immediately wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck and pulling him close. There was just enough time for Mike to halfway smile before their lips met in an urgent kiss, a kiss that tasted of submission and anticipation. When it broke, Mike kissed the corner of Pete’s mouth, then his cheek, before he coaxed him on over, positioning him on his hands and knees at the foot of the bed. Mike took a moment to grab Chester by the thigh, leaning forward to take a kiss from him quickly, confirming permission to continue with a long look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

Chester smiled softly. “Want me to grab the lube?” he asked. 

****  
TBC


	11. A Bed For Three

With a short exhale of the breath he’d been holding, Mike nodded as he moved closer to Pete, inching up between his legs and pushing them apart a little. He leaned over and kissed his way up Pete’s spine as far as he could go, holding on to his narrow hips as he listened to Chester rummage in the nightstand for lube. When he looked up, Chester was at the foot of the bed, holding the lube in one hand and fidgeting with a condom packet in the other. Mike silently reached for the lube, his fingers brushing against Chester’s as he handed it off. 

The bedroom was silent except the sounds of all three men breathing, and the pop of the top of the lube bottle as Mike opened it and slicked his fingers. He set the bottle next to him on the mattress and looked at Pete, his knees spread wide and willing, waiting for Mike to continue. With a deep breath, he smoothed his finger between Pete’s ass cheeks, the thumb of his free hand pulling them apart just enough for him to see what he was doing as he pressed one finger carefully to the tight, puckered entrance. He felt Pete shift under him slightly as the tip of his finger slid past the muscle and into the heat of his body. 

Pete curled his fingers into the blankets. His head was down as he felt Mike’s finger push inside. It had been awhile since he’d been with anyone. _Something I should have fuckin’ said before now._ “Mike,” he called over his shoulder. “Go slow, okay? It’s been, uh, it’s been awhile for me.” 

“Of course,” Mike said patiently, even though his body was screaming with impatience. He worked his finger around as gently as he could, stroking over Pete’s lower back with his other hand and watching Chester at the foot of the bed. Chester’s eyes were on Mike but his gaze seemed far away as he watched, lazily stroking himself. Mike bit his lip, his restraint cracking around the edges. “Ready for another?” he asked quietly.

Pete opened his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before he gave his permission. It felt good, and more would feel even better, he knew. He just had to get his body to cooperate. Underneath, his cock was still hard and dripping, especially as Mike’s finger pushed a little deeper.

Mike pulled out, crossed his fingers over each other, and went to guide them back inside, trying hard to be careful when all the wanted to do was shove his dick inside Pete as far as he could go. It was almost painful to be gentle but he controlled himself, moving his fingers in and out, wiggling them a bit side to side, mentally ordering Pete’s body to relax. The warm insides of the anal cavity hugged his fingers tightly, promising that it would be worth it when Mike had him ready. He leaned over and pressed a few kisses to Pete’s lower back, underneath a round tattoo he had there. 

Looking up from where he was hovered over Pete’s back, Mike caught Chester’s eyes again. It felt a little weird to be doing this to someone other than his boyfriend, but they were all in this together, and it had gone too far now to stop. “Hand me the condom, Chaz,” he said, holding his free hand out. 

“Do you remember how to put one of these damn things on?” Chester asked as he leaned over on the bed, next to Pete to hand it off. “I think there’s instructions in the box.”

“Maybe you should do it for me,” Mike tossed back, “you should make sure it gets done right.”

Chester thought about the proposition, but shook his head. “I don’t think so. It would go really badly. You’re on your own.” He backed up off the bed before he squatted down, right in front of Pete. “Feel free to kick him,” he said with a smirk, making Pete laugh and for the first time, Pete felt his body relax a little. 

“I might,” he said as he bent his head down to meet Chester, the two of them sharing a soft kiss. 

“No kicking,” Mike said quietly as he withdrew his fingers and tore the top of the condom packet off, pulling it out and sliding it down over himself efficiently, like it hadn’t been more than a year since he’d last done so. “You ready?” he asked Pete, who was still locked in a kiss with Chester. He added more lube over the condom, making sure everything was slick and ready to go after Pete’s confession that it had been a while.

Chester pulled back, but he kept his face close to Pete before he lifted his chin. “He’s ready! Take it easy on him.” He looked back at Pete, and he got the silent acknowledgement that he was finally ready. 

Pete reached out, his one hand holding onto Chester’s arm, his fingers clutching him. “Stay,” he whispered, and Chester assured him he would. 

Mike flicked his eyes up to see Chester with Pete, and his confidence faltered for a moment as he heard Pete ask his boyfriend to stay close. He watched his boyfriend slide a finger down Pete’s cheek and he told himself it was all just part of what they were doing. Of course Chester wasn’t just going to stand there and watch his boyfriend fuck someone else. He was involved, otherwise it would never work. He looked down, his lube slicked hand around the base of his cock as he lined himself up, ready to feel Pete around him. This was always the moment that he told Chester that he loved him, and it felt awkward not to say anything reassuring when he knew getting started wasn’t the easiest part of anal sex. But he didn’t know what to say, and all that came out of his mouth was, “okay,” before he pushed his hips forward and the head of his cock broke through the ring of muscle and sank into Pete’s body.

Pete jerked forward, and Chester was ready to catch him. He wrapped an arm around his neck, pressing their heads together. “It’s going to feel so fuckin’ good,” Chester said, even though he knew Pete already knew that. 

“I know. I know,” Pete breathed before he hollered out permission for Mike to go again. 

Mike kept his eyes on the top of Chester’s head and held Pete by the hips, pulling him back a little as he pressed forward again, little by little working his length all the way inside. It was excruciatingly slow, but he was determined to do it right. His body was shaking with the restraint as he finally felt his hips flush against Pete’s ass, and he knew he was all in. He leaned forward for a second, not quite touching Pete’s back, and so much closer to Chester than he had been. “Okay,” he said breathlessly, “tell me when I can move. Fuck, you feel so good already.” 

Pete’s eyes were open as he stared down, seeing the edge of the bed, and the bottom half of Chester’s naked body. He could feel that Mike was fully inside, and his ass was in that tough place of feeling like it was on fire, and the best feeling ever. He let the air out of his lungs in a long, dramatic breath. The seconds ticked by, and he found himself nuzzling his face to Chester’s before he lifted his head and said, “I’m good. Go.” 

_Go. Yes, yes, I can go,_ Mike thought as soon as the word fell from Pete’s lips. He pulled back, then pushed in again, still more carefully than he wanted, still more experimental than anything else. It wasn’t the same as being with Chester, and that was to be expected, but it took Mike several strokes to remember the condom, and the difference in how it felt to be wearing one instead of bare. It didn’t matter - the thrill of being with someone new almost made up for the difference in sensation. “You feel so good,” he said again, wanting to reassure Pete that he was enjoying what they were doing together. 

Mike’s pace had picked up, and Pete hadn’t been shy about moaning out loud and occasionally offering a “yes” and a “there” at the right moments. His whole body was consumed from the back, and it was clear Mike knew exactly what he was doing as he went deeper, as he held tightly onto Pete’s hips and even spread his legs a little wider to get to the right spots. But Pete kept his face close to Chester’s, the two of them sharing kisses and even words back and forth before Pete said, “Chaz, stand up. Let me lick you.” 

Without hesitation, Chester got up from the floor. His erection was only half what it had been, but it was quickly coming back to full strength as Pete braced himself on the bed with both hands, his knees digging into the mattress while his tongue played over the head of Chester’s cock, and the piercing that he was really starting to become fond of. His tongue curled around it, and then his lips as Chester cupped his hand around the base of his shaft to steady his mushroom head right in front of Pete’s mouth. 

Chester’s eyes were down, focused on Pete’s dark cropped hair and how the tip of his dick was now going in and coming out of his mouth. “Fuck,” Chester whined as his free hand went to the top of Pete’s head. It was like a double whammy, feeling not only Pete’s suckles and licks, but the push and pull that was happening every time Mike slammed into Pete from behind. 

From his vantage point, Mike couldn’t see what was happening at the foot of the bed, but his imagination had no problem filling in the blanks, his mind creating a clear picture of Pete’s perfect lips wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock. His fingers dug into Pete’s skin, and he watched Chester’s face as his mouth dropped open in an expression of absolute pleasure. Mike felt the twists and tingles shooting through his limbs as he shoved deeper into Pete, pushing him forward into Chester with every thrust. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would last watching Chester and feeling Pete around him. Everything was elevated. He wanted to kiss Chester but he was so far away, and so lost in what Pete was doing to him that he almost didn’t want to interrupt. 

He reached for his boyfriend anyway, one hand up Pete’s back until he connected with Chester’s hand still on the back of Pete’s head. “Chaz,” he called softly, bringing Chester’s attention to him. “I need you.” Mike leaned forward, gasping at the extra bit his cock pushed into Pete before Chester realized what he wanted, and met him for a needy kiss, all lips and tongue and warm wetness. He played his tongue around Chester’s piercing, the familiar way that they kissed each other, and it felt strange and awesome to be kissing one person and inside someone else. It was time to switch things up, though - he was done with the condom and the restriction and he wanted to feel his boyfriend, wanted to lose himself in the comfort of Chester’s body. Anything else just wouldn’t feel right.

They broke apart, and Mike dropped his head to Pete’s shoulder, placing a small string of kisses as he made his way up and whispered in his ear, “I want you and Chaz to switch. Let him suck you off, I know you’ll like it.”

By this point, Pete’s ass was on its way to being numb, and Mike’s suggestion was perfect timing. He’d since let Chester’s cock fall from his mouth, and he nodded in compliance. “Chaz,” he called upward, “we’re switching.” 

“I heard,” Chester answered, his chest heaving as he watched Mike. His boyfriend had all but stopped his thrusting, and now he was slowly trying to pull out. Both of Chester’s hands went to Pete, one in his hair, the other on his shoulder, his fingers massaging him. It was strange watching Mike pull out. It was a sensation he’d felt countless times, but being the spectator was different. Now he could see every careful move and considerate step that Mike was taking as he separated his body from Pete’s and Chester made the connection of how it felt and now what it looked like. 

“Easy,” Pete whined from underneath them both, his fingers clutching into the blankets again as he held his breath. He’d been in this position before. He was no stranger to the discomfort that was coming. He cringed when he finally felt Mike pull completely out, and his body collapsed to the bed, his bottom feeling incredibly empty. 

Mike watched Chester smooth his fingers over Pete’s hair as he pulled the condom off and tossed it aside. As soon as his hands were free he knelt over Pete, offering a few soothing strokes of his own before his eyes met Chester’s and he smiled. _Maybe I wore him out a little bit. And he was the one that thought he could keep up._

“Come here, Chazzy,” he said, patting the bed next to Pete. He had no problem scooting out of the way for his boyfriend to lay down, and he promptly scooted right up close to Pete. He had a nice view of both their naked bodies, and Mike decided he was a lucky guy in that instant.

Chester crawled onto the bed, but didn’t lay down. “I think you’ve worked enough,” he said as he put his hand on Mike’s chest, pushing him back. “Lay down, let us take care of you now.” He looked over, to see Pete getting up, their eyes connecting for a second and Pete nodded. Chester grinned as he coaxed Mike again to lay down flat on his back. Chester got on his knees, between his boyfriend’s legs, spreading them wide. He took Mike’s shaft in his hand, pumping him slowly as he tilted his head and nodded his chin, signaling for Pete to go give Mike some affection. 

Chester swirled his tongue around inside his mouth to work up some saliva before he leaned down, taking Mike into his mouth. His eyes shut as he balanced his weight between his knees and one hand on the mattress, his other on Mike’s body. He switched between fondling his boyfriend’s ball sack, to toying with his opening and wrapping his fingers around the base of Mike’s cock. Chester pressed his tongue right where he knew it would count most, giving attention to Mike’s slit, and the underside of his head. This was something he’d become an expert at over the last few years, since Mike loved blow jobs. 

At Chester’s signal, Pete had moved to the top of Mike’s body. He watched as Chester had gone down on him, and Pete didn’t waste any time in participating, too. He started by nipping kisses to Mike’s cheek and then his ear before he moved around to be on the other side of Mike’s head, his hands on the man’s shoulders, like he was holding him down. He could feel every twitch and jerk of Mike’s body, and he played off of them, licking Mike upside down, and lavishing kisses and hot breaths over his face, ears, neck, and shoulders. 

It was all a haze of lips and heat, and Mike didn’t know what to do with his hands. One ended up in Chester’s hair the way it always did, threading into the short blonde curls and following the up and down motion of his head as he moved along his cock. With the other he reached for Pete, but he couldn’t quite reach with Pete’s hands on his shoulders. He opened his eyes a crack and whimpered, “Pete…” as he turned his head, trying to get their lips together. Every lick and suck from Chester was bringing him closer to the edge, and he was ready. Blow jobs were one of his favorite things in the world, and Chester was the master. That was where their whole master/slave thing had started. Mike was Chester’s slave every time his boyfriend pressed that piercing against his slit, like he was doing now, and he felt his balls pull and tighten. 

At the whimpering sound of his name, Pete’s eyes opened. He could see the look on Mike’s face, and he knew it wasn’t his trail of kisses that was making Mike look like that. But he was at the top, so he dropped his head to the side. “Here,” he whispered, and Mike turned his way. Pete pressed their lips together, the awkward position of him coming at it upside down gave the kiss a different feel. The kiss was short, but a second one came right after, and Pete moved his hand from the opposite shoulder to run it through Mike’s fluffy hair that he liked so much. He pushed his tongue forward, entering Mike’s mouth, and he shivered at the sensation. He could feel and hear Mike moaning, and he could tell that Chester’s work down below was going to send Mike into orgasm any time. 

Everything was perfect for Mike. Chester’s mouth around him was exactly the way he liked it and Pete’s kisses were exciting, and he knew he wasn’t far from cumming all in his boyfriend’s mouth, the way they always did it now. But something else made Mike turn his head out of Pete’s kiss and gently tug at Chester’s hair as he moaned, “Chaz, Chazzy, stop.” 

Chester heard his name and the request to stop, and so he did, pulling his lips back and off of his boyfriend. He looked up, his mouth hanging open as he breathed. “Want something different?” he asked. Even though he knew his boyfriend loved this ending, this wasn’t their normal romp in bed. This was a threesome after all, and Chester had expected for things to take a lot of twists and turns as they sorted that out.

Mike nodded, struggling up on to his elbows to see Chester’s face. “Yeah, something, and, and, Pete too.” He was breathing heavy and the tingles of his impending release were receding as he stared into Chester’s eyes.

Chester’s mind jumped forward as it flashed through possible ending scenarios that would involve all three of them. “Okay,” he said, as he decided on one quickly - one he’d seen earlier on the porn video that had caught his attention. “Mike, get off the bed and stand over there,” he said, pointing. He watched as his boyfriend did it without question, and as he did, Chester waved for Pete to crawl over to him. He wrapped an arm around Pete’s shoulders, pulling him close as he whispered the plan into his ear, and Pete nodded in agreement. 

“I’m down with that,” he said, finding an element of fun in him and Chester working together to take Mike to the end. Up until now, he hadn’t really known what to expect. He had agreed and followed along with every suggestion Mike and Chester had given, since it was their house, their bed, and their relationship. But now the tables seemed to shift a little as he and Chester each grabbed a pillow and scooted to get off the bed. They stood in front of Mike and tossed their pillows to the floor, scooting them into position with their feet. They both leaned in to kiss Mike on his flushed cheeks before they dropped to their knees. 

Chester looked at Pete, and they smiled at each other before they looked up, to see Mike’s black eyes watching them. Chester slid his hand up Mike’s leg, and Pete mirrored his actions. “Let us know when you get ready to cum,” Chester said, and he saw Mike’s head nod, his mouth open like he couldn’t believe what was happening. 

Chester flashed Pete a wily smile and a second later they were both kissing Mike’s cock, one on either side of it. Their lips touched, and so did their tongues as they licked and sucked Mike’s shaft and head together. They took turns, one sliding his lips down Mike’s length and the other sliding up, and then back again, their mouths meeting briefly as they passed each other. They treated Mike’s mushroom head with the same attention, swapping in and out as they licked and sucked and Chester used his piercing to add little extra jolts of pleasure, that he could hear erupting from Mike’s throat. 

Mike tried for a few minutes to keep up with who was doing what, to watch both Chester and Pete and enjoy having both of their attention on his cock, but he had to give in to the feel of their warm mouths and tongues, and his eyes slid shut with a low moan. He could feel the difference in Chester’s tongue and Pete’s, and it was exciting to not know whose mouth he would be in next until he felt Chester’s piercing prod gently at his slit. Even though he really, really wanted to watch, to see Pete’s mouth around him, the sensations were overwhelming. He settled for having a hand on each of their heads, his fingers feeling the contrast of Chester’s soft curls and Pete’s thick wiry hair. He was right back at the edge, his body on go, and there wasn’t going to be any stopping it this time. “I, I, god, I’m ready,” he moaned, making sure they both had enough warning. 

Chester let go first. He slid himself around toward Pete, his pillow still under his knees. The moment he got side by side with him, Pete let go too. They both looked up, and opened their mouths, sticking their tongues out as they waited for Mike to take over. 

It was instinctual. As soon as he saw Chester and Pete in that position, ready to take anything he could give them, Mike’s hand went straight to his cock without a thought, and he pumped himself through his release. It was just a few slick strokes before he was cumming, right between the two of them, barely able to keep his eyes open to try to aim for their mouths. His toes curled as he watched his own cum shoot on to his boyfriend, on to Pete, all over their lips and chins, and he wished he could make it last longer. His orgasm was over in three healthy shots, and all that was left was his racing heart and a vision before him on their knees.

Both Chester and Pete had shut their eyes the moment they felt the first drops of cum hit their faces. They heard Mike’s moans drop to heavy pants before they opened them. Chester licked his lips as he smiled up at his boyfriend before he turned his attention to Pete. He stared at him, the way Mike’s creamy colored offering was on his chin, and on the side of his face, and Chester couldn’t help himself. He leaned over and licked the side of Pete’s face, which quickly turned into the two of them cleaning each other like cats. 

Pete’s hand went to the back of Chester’s neck as he held him in place, swapping kisses and licks. His own hard on was aching as they went at it, and he knew what he wanted to do next. He took Chester by the shoulders before whispering in his ear, “lay down.” 

Chester pulled back just enough to see the arousal exploding through Pete’s eyes, the part in his lips, and the urgency in his tone. Chester maneuvered around, getting his bottom on his pillow before he laid back, his head resting on the hardwood floor. He watched as Pete pushed on each of his thighs to get his legs to open. 

“I didn’t get to do this properly earlier,” Pete husked before he leaned down, playing his tongue and then his lips over Chester’s piercing before he took the whole head in his mouth. He sucked on it for a minute, working up natural lubrication before he slid his mouth down the whole of Chester’s length. With his knees on the pillow and one hand on the floor to help steady himself, he was able to pet his other over everything on Chester he could touch - his inner thighs, his ball sack, his shaft, and even his anal opening as he let a finger or two drift down and tease the opening. 

Chester’s head was to the side as he let Pete do what he wanted. Pete’s mouth was nothing like Mike’s, and that alone was enough to make everything inside of him a little more aware. A little more alert. He felt Pete’s fingers play over his legs, gentle strokes and then to his scrotum. The moment Pete cupped his hand around it, Chester let out a whimper, his fingers digging into the hard floor. It felt good, and the longer Pete pressed and pulled his lips up and down Chester’s cock, the closer Chester’s orgasm got to the surface. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to make it much longer as he reached down, groping at the top of Pete’s head. And then he felt one of Pete’s fingers press inside his opening. Not a tease or a touch, but he pushed it inside and Chester’s back arched as he moaned in pleasure. 

Somehow in the middle of Pete giving what appeared to be a fantastic blow job to his boyfriend, Mike had ended up on the floor, his knees screaming at him as he balanced on them. He was pretty sure he hadn’t fallen, that he’d made the decision to go to the floor, but he didn’t remember it in the post-orgasm chaos that was unfolding. He wanted in on what was happening, he didn’t want to feel like an outsider. The view of Chester splayed out on the floor under someone else’s touch was one he couldn’t look away from, and even though both Pete and Chester seemed to be just fine the way they were, Mike knew he wanted to be closer. He slid behind Pete on the floor, lightly touching down his back so that the other man would know he was there, before he reached one hand around to find his nipple piercing. _Just a light tug might be okay_ he thought as he went for it. 

Pete was concentrated on what he was doing. He wanted to get Chester to cum, he wanted to feel it happen through and over the prince albert piercing. He wanted to taste him, and swallow it down. He made sure to pay attention to every jerk and hum that came from Chester, remembering where his more sensitive spots were so he could go after those places more often as he worked him toward the goal. He was sliding his lips up Chester’s shaft, back toward his head, when he felt Mike touch him on his back. It wasn’t unexpected, but it jarred him from his concentration, especially as Mike reached and pulled on one of his nipple piercings. The pull was enough to catch Pete’s attention. He let Chester’s cock go, his mouth hanging open as he breathed. He still had one finger inside Chester’s bottom, and as he moved it around, and watched as Chester squirmed in pleasure, he wanted to do more. He was quick to add a second one, stretching them open and closed before he leaned his head down again to lap at Chester’s leaking cock. 

Chester’s heels dug into the floor as he looked up at the dark ceiling. His orgasm was seconds away, and he knew it. He could already feel the rush building, and every time Pete’s mouth swallowed him, it was that much closer to breaking him. “Miiike,” he called, somewhere between a cry and a moan, his brain pulling at what he was used to, the only person’s name he’d moaned for the last two years. It was instinct to connect the feeling of a rushing orgasm with his boyfriend, and he called his name again as his fingers clutched tightly into Pete’s thick hair. 

Mike abandoned his position behind Pete as soon as Chester called his name, sliding up next to his boyfriend and cupping his hand around his cheek. He pressed a quick kiss into his hair before he looked down at him, at his heavy eyes and quick breaths, and he whispered, “let it happen. I’m right here.” 

Chester turned his face into Mike’s hand as he let his barricades drop. The rush went right over as everything inside of Chester’s body let go. He felt it release as he bucked his hips up, and pressed Pete’s head down, and the feeling of his cum shooting into Pete’s warm mouth was unstoppable. It lasted mere seconds before his body went still, and his hand dropped from Pete’s hair. He was breathing hard, his face still cupped in Mike’s hand, and Chester’s mind was officially gone in bliss. 

“I love you,” Mike barely breathed into Chester’s ear, his need to make that clear overwhelming after he’d watched Pete give his boyfriend an orgasm. He nuzzled his nose into Chester’s hair for a brief moment before he glanced at Pete, who was sitting up now, watching them. His dark hair was a mess and his lips were swollen, and Mike thought he looked incredibly sexy there on the floor of his bedroom. 

Pete took the time to regain his senses as he swallowed down the two full shots of cum from Chester. He wiped his mouth, and carefully pulled his fingers from Chester’s anal cavity, wincing as Chester winced at the removal. But now, as his two companions were done, and clearly both tired, Pete was ready to get his, and he knew what he wanted. His hand was already on himself, stroking quickly. Sucking Chester off had been overly arousing, and since he was still in between his legs, Pete leaned forward, one hand going out to rest on the floor at Chester’s side as he pulled and slipped his hand over his own shaft and head at a high speed. He knew exactly where to touch and add pressure on his own dick, and in no time at all he had spilled his seed all over Chester’s lower stomach and limp cock. Pete froze as his hand slowly dropped away, his heart pounding and his knees finally starting to ache.

Mike had watched the whole scene play out, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful mess that was Pete as he came, and now he was looking at the sticky drips and lines on Chester’s stomach. He reached down and dragged his finger though Pete’s cum, and looked up to see Pete’s eyes on him as he stuck his finger in his mouth with a cocked eyebrow. “What? Everyone else has been sharing tonight, I figured it was my turn.” 

Pete smiled as he said, “Fair enough,” before he sat back on his bottom. His legs stretched out in front of him. Hardwood floors were definitely called _hard_ for a reason. “Well,” he said, his voice just over a whisper as he looked from Chester’s spent body up to Mike, “guess we all kept up till the end.” 

“Barely.” Mike trailed one last kiss down Chester’s face before he pulled himself up. “Stay there,” he said to Chester, then he leaned to kiss Pete’s cheek with a grin. “I’ll be right back.” He left them on the floor of the bedroom to go get a warm washcloth to clean Chester up. None of them had the energy for showers before bed. _Bed. We should ask Pete to stay. Right? If it were just the two of us, I would do that. So it makes sense. I think Chester wants him to. They really seemed to hit it off._

Pete watched as Mike left the room before he reached over and laid a hand on Chester’s leg. He massaged his fingers back and forth over his warm skin before he said, “Chaz? You okay?” 

“No. I’m dead,” Chester answered, his eyes shut as he passed in and out of awareness. “This floor is fucking hard.” 

Pete laughed as he nudged Chester’s leg. “Yeah it is. That was, uh, totally my fault. We’ll stay on the bed next time.” The words escaped Pete’s lips before he’d thought about what he was saying, and he clapped his mouth shut immediately. He waited, his eyes darting up to the empty doorway and back again. _Can’t believe I just said that. He’s not mine. Mike’s not mine. They’re not mine. . .there probably won’t be a next time. God, I’m an idiot._ He went back to massaging Chester’s leg when there was no comment, figuring he must be slipping into exhausted sleep while they waited for Mike to return. 

****  
TBC


	12. Sharing the Morning After

Mike came back in the bedroom and flashed Pete a smile before he knelt next to Chester and started to clean him up with tender strokes. “Hey,” he said, looking up at his boyfriend. “You can’t fall asleep on the floor, Chazzy. It’s not far to the bed, think you’ll make it?” he teased softly, wiping the last of the evidence of their evening from Chester’s body.

Chester opened his eyes, his glasses completely askew. “Yeah,” he mumbled as he reached his hand up, and Mike took it to help him sit up. “Fuck,” Chester whined. “Our floor sucks. And my Chinese food. . .” 

“Want me to go get it? You can eat it in bed. Actually, no. Last time we did that you got orange sauce everywhere and the bed smelled like Chinese even after I washed. You’re just gonna have to wait. Or go to the kitchen.” Mike pulled Chester up and braced himself as Chester fell into him. “Nah, you need to just lay down.”

He kissed Chester’s neck, his eyes landing on Pete who looked a little uncomfortable now that their activities had ended. Chester was his love, but he had a soft spot for Pete already, and he didn’t want to send him home after everything that had just happened. “Pete? You should stay. You look wrecked too.” 

“Um, are you sure?” Pete asked, rubbing the back of his neck. The thought of lying down on the nice comfortable bed and passing out was a great one, but lying down with two other people to sleep was one more thing Pete had never done. He tilted his head, trying to catch Chester’s eyes to see if he and Mike were in agreement, but Chester looked like he was already gone as he hung off of Mike’s neck. 

“Yeah. Come on,” Mike waved his hand as he walked Chester to the bed, pulling back the comforter and gently nudging his boyfriend forward. “Um, do you need to let your roommate know you aren’t coming home?” He glanced back Pete’s way as Chester predictably climbed right to the center of the bed and collapsed.

Pete’s head snapped to attention, his eyes going wide. “Oh my god, Patrick! Ugh, he probably thinks I’m dead, that you two murdered me by now! I’ll be right back,” he said before he spun around toward the door and headed down the hallway. He knew he’d left his cell phone in his jacket pocket, which was on the couch. _Need to grab my underwear at least, too._ He stepped into the living room, and he smiled at the clothes strung all over the place - Mike’s jeans and black boxers, Chester’s blue t-shirt, and all of Pete’s clothes, other than the socks he still had on. He walked over and scooped up his jeans, fishing his underwear out from them, and pulled them on. Just the feeling of being covered was refreshing before he headed over to the couch. He glanced at the tv that was still on, but it had dimmed to black from the porn that was now off air. 

He grabbed his jacket and pulled out his cell phone. There were two texts from Patrick, asking if he was okay, and Pete smiled.

**Pete:** _Hey, sorry. Lost track of time. I’m fine. Things actually turned out OK. Better than OK. I’m going to crash here tonight with these guys. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow._

He waited a minute, knowing Patrick would be texting back within seconds. Pete took the time to yawn, and scratch his nails over his sides and stomach as he looked toward the hallway. He was beyond ready to lay down and pass out. 

His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a new message. 

**Patrick:** _You’re staying there? With the guy who lied to you? Pete. . .are you sure that’s safe?_

The message wasn’t a surprise, and Pete smiled as he wrote back.

**Pete:** _Yeah, it’s kinda complicated, but I’m fine. I’ll see you in the morning. Night *kisses*_

He waited just long enough to see Patrick’s goodnight text before he set his phone on the coffee table and headed back toward the bedroom. His eyes were already drooping as he stepped in. The lamps that had been on were now off, the only light coming from the hallway. Pete stood for a moment, scanning the bed. Chester was close to the middle, lying on his side, and Mike was already snuggled up to him. It made the option of where to lay down obvious. He rounded the bed to Chester’s side, and carefully pulled back the blankets. He eased in, the warmth was overwhelming, and he unintentionally let out a dramatic sigh before he laid down. His head hit the pillow and he looked up at the dark ceiling before he sat back up. He turned, his eyes ghosting over Chester’s sleeping face and then to Mike’s, just on the other side resting on his own pillow.

Pete thought about saying something, but instead he leaned over, his hand resting lightly on Chester’s side as he reached to kiss Mike’s cheek. His lips touched his warm skin, and when he pulled back he saw Mike’s dark eyes open. 

“You okay?” Mike asked softly, a little worried about the sigh he’d heard when Pete came to bed. He lifted his hand from Chester’s side to pet down Pete’s forearm. 

“Yeah,” Pete whispered, a tired smile crossing his face. “So ready to fall asleep. Looks like Chaz beat us to it.” 

“He usually does. He’s the heaviest sleeper I’ve ever known.” Mike lifted his head from his pillow and wrapped his fingers around Pete’s arm, giving him a slight tug. “One more kiss,” he said, leaning to catch and suck on Pete’s bottom lip lightly one more time. It made him feel warm and sleepy. “Good night, Pete,” he whispered, letting him go.

“Good night, Mike,” Pete answered before he leaned back, pressing a soft kiss to Chester’s cheek too, before he let himself fully lay down. He shut his eyes and yawned before he turned, curling himself up against Chester’s warm body. 

*****

Chester stood in front of the microwave, his eyes glued to his Chinese food as it heated up. “Come on,” he urged it as his stomach growled. He glanced at the timer, it still had an entire minute before it would be done. He let out a huff as he turned away and crossed his arms. 

It was early, and the house was absolutely quiet other than the incredibly slow microwave behind him. He’d woken up to hunger pangs and needing to pee, and after skillfully climbing over Mike to get out of bed, he’d hit the bathroom, grabbed some clean clothes and headed straight for the kitchen. He yawned as he looked out over their living room, thoughts of the night before filtering through his memory. 

_What did we do? And what happens now? We weren’t even drunk. We have no excuses for any fuckin’ thing._ He rubbed his face and adjusted his glasses just as the microwave finally dinged, and Chester almost jumped for joy. 

He opened it up and snatched his food, already laid out on a plate. He walked it over to the small kitchen table before going back to the refrigerator to get some orange juice. _Orange chicken, orange juice. It works._ He took the container out and went to grab a cup just as he saw Pete standing at the edge of the kitchen. Chester froze, looking the other man up and down in the light of the new day. Pete was only in his underwear, his arms wrapped around his middle. He looked small, and almost frightened. His hair was a mess, but in that cute way that made Chester smile. “Hey,” he said. “You okay?” 

Pete nodded. “Yeah, just need to get my clothes and get on out of here.” He looked toward the couch and the chair, remembering that clothes had been everywhere, but now they were all neatly stacked up on the back of the couch. He walked over and took his jeans and his black and silver dress shirt. 

“You want some coffee or juice before you go?” Chester offered as he took a few steps closer so he wouldn’t have to raise his voice, since Mike was still in bed. 

Pete looked up as he buttoned his shirt. When he’d woken up and Chester had been gone, Pete had found himself swimming with so much space. He wasn’t used to a king sized bed, and it had been one more thing that threw him off as he’d sat up and looked at Mike. Not wanting to wake him up, Pete had decided to grab his clothes and exit, saving himself from any awkward conversations that might come up when the three of them were once again together. But now, as he stood looking at Chester, who seemed relaxed and hospitable as ever, something settled in Pete’s stomach. “Sure,” he said as he headed back into the kitchen. “Coffee would be great.” 

Chester was quick to please, getting down a coffee cup and pouring Pete a cup from the pot that he’d already made. They sat down at the table together as Chester started to eat. He’d offered Pete eggs and toast, but he’d turned them down. 

Pete watched Chester scoop up a bite of orange chicken and rice. “You know, I ordered that exact same meal last night. I love orange chicken. And chicken egg rolls. . .and sweet and sour sauce. Your Chinese place is really great. Can’t believe I’ve never been there before.”

Chester looked up from his food and he recognized the familiar sight of hunger. “You want some?” he offered, gesturing toward his food. “I’m starving, but I’d never deny a fellow lover of orange chicken a few bites.” 

Before Pete could say one way or another, Chester had gotten up and grabbed a second fork, handing it over to Pete. He scooted the plate between the two of them, and they both started to eat. “Their beef and broccoli is pretty bad ass too,” Chester said as he ate. 

“Not a broccoli fan,” Pete stated between bites. “But this is fantastic. Sorry you didn’t get to eat this last night,” he said cautiously. 

Chester shrugged. “It’s okay. I enjoyed what we did more.” 

“Me too,” Pete was quick to say before he took a sip of coffee and pursed his lips together. “Hey, if, uh, I ask you something. . .you’re going to tell me the truth, right?” He waited, his body stiff as Chester looked up at him with a questioning stare. 

“Of course,” he answered as he set his fork down. “Ask away. I’m an open book. Well, you’ve probably already figured that out. I never know when to shut up.” 

Pete nodded. “Yeah, which I appreciate. So. . .” he smoothed his finger over the rim of his coffee cup as he stared at it instead of at his host. “Last night, that was, like, a first for you guys, right?” He looked up to see Chester’s mouth fall open a little. “I know you both said you’d never been in a threesome before, but, like, I just. . .I’ve known some really dishonest people is all.” 

Chester looked him up and down, his heart sinking a little. Despite having a lot of adult fun with him last night, Chester had to admit that he didn’t know much about Pete. From the sound of it, he’d been through the ringer. “Yeah, that was our first time,” Chester said, keeping his voice soft. “We didn’t plan that. God, no. Mike and I are really not that organized.” He flashed a smile, and it seemed to bring the brightness back to Pete’s face. 

“Good,” he said as he took another bite of Chester’s orange chicken. “I’m just paranoid. Sometimes. I never actually thought I’d ever be in a threesome. It was fun though. I’m glad it was with you two.”

Chester busted into a giggle. “Well thanks,” he said cheekily. “And it was fun. I think we did a hell of a job on Mike,” he stated before grabbing one of the egg rolls and drowning it in sauce. “The look on his face when we both got on our knees in front of him was priceless.” 

“Yeah, it was,” Pete agreed as he motioned to the other egg roll, and Chester nodded his approval. Pete picked it up and dipped his after Chester’s. “And you were right about his cock,” he dared to say, “he’s good.” 

Chester nodded. “He’s gifted in that area,” he complimented easily, a grin on his face. “He’s got a knack for rhythm, which I think is what makes him an eleven out of ten in the bedroom.” He paused for a moment, watching Pete before he added, “and he’s passionate. He takes everything so seriously, and in the bedroom it’s like he lets it all go.” 

“I could tell,” Pete agreed between bites. “He’s, uh, upfront about what he wants. Like, direct. Or he was last night, anyway.” 

“He can be. . .and sometimes not at all. That’s his self-confidence issues again. With me, he’s pretty straightforward, but you were in the mix last night and he tiptoed around a lot of stuff. Which, is good,” he decided. “It was all new for us, but I’m hoping maybe last night was more than just a good time. I’m hoping maybe he’s going to wake up and realize that he banged two seriously hot guys last night, and you gotta be confident to do that.” 

From his cozy nest in the bed, Mike smiled at the last line he heard Chester speak. _Chaz is such a mess. Out there rating my bedroom skills with Pete._ He’d been concerned when he woke up alone, and for a brief moment, his thoughts had spiraled to unfortunate places. Places where Pete had escaped their house and Chester was despairing alone in the living room. But he’d heard their voices, and laying still in the bed as though they could see him, he’d been relieved to hear their light talk and confirmation that last night hadn’t been a mistake. _Two seriously hot guys. Yep. That’s me, Mike Shinoda, banging all the hot guys._ He rolled his eyes at himself and sat up.

He was hungry, too, and even though he was enjoying eavesdropping on the conversation in the kitchen, it was time to get up. It was time for good morning kisses and coffee and maybe there was a box of muffin mix he could make, too. He slid out of the bed and crossed the room to the dresser, pulling out a pair of red and black plaid pajama pants to wear, not bothering with any underwear. The pants were low on his hips as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Pete and Chester crowded over the almost empty plate of Chinese.

“Morning,” he said, making his way to his boyfriend and looping an arm around him to pull Chester close enough for a kiss on the temple. “How did everyone sleep?” he asked cheerfully as he stepped away to get a coffee cup from the cabinet.

“Awful,” Chester was the first to say. “I was starving all night! I’m shocked you two slept through all the noise my stomach was making.” 

Pete was already laughing, his hand over his mouth as he tried to swallow down his bite of orange chicken. 

“You’re so dramatic. He’s dramatic,” Mike said pointedly, looking at Pete. “I don’t think anything could have woken me up last night, I was out.” He filled up his cup and carried it to the pantry to scan over the contents. “Chaz? There’s no muffin mix?”

Chester looked over, trying to see what Mike was looking at, but the cabinet doors were in the way. “There should be. . .chocolate chip ones. Right? Or did you make those already?” 

Before Mike could answer, Pete’s cell phone rang from the living room, and he quickly got up and excused himself. He grabbed it from the coffee table, glanced back toward the kitchen and smiled to his two new friends, before he answered it and headed down the hallway for some privacy.

“See that,” Chester said as he pointed after Pete with his fork. “You scared him off with your lack of muffins.” 

“Maybe he’s not a muffin guy,” Mike mused as he looked down the hall. “His loss,” Mike shrugged, turning to Chester. With Pete down the hall, there was no reason to be shy about getting his good morning kiss. He slid a couple of fingers down Chester’s cheek and tilted his chin up to meet his lips. Chester tasted like orange chicken - not one of his favorite tastes - but he was warm and familiar, and Mike smiled as he pulled back. “Morning, Chazzy. I love you.”

Chester’s hand had gone to Mike’s hip as they kissed, his fingers lightly hanging onto the soft fabric of his boyfriend’s pajama bottoms. “Morning. I love you, too.” He waited a second, looking up into Mike’s dark eyes and the bangs that were half covering them. “It’s a brand new day. . .what are we going to do with it?” 

“Make muffins?” Mike asked hopefully, straightening up. “I don’t know, Chaz, I almost feel like staying home and watching tv and being lazy with you today. Maybe a shower together when Pete leaves,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows and dropping his voice low so their guest wouldn’t overhear.

“I think we’re going to have to go out to get muffins,” Chester decided. “And yes to a shower. I’ve got the leftovers of something sticky on me,” he complained as he fished his hand around the front of his t-shirt, right over his lower belly. 

“Mmhmm,” Mike hummed. “Sorry, I tried to clean you up. You weren’t exactly cooperative.” 

Chester’s eyes narrowed for a minute. He remembered the end of their adventure last night, but he’d also been passing in and out of consciousness amidst it. He quickly put two and two together and let it go. He was about to make a snarky remark about Mike’s cleaning skills just as Pete walked back in the room and re-took his seat next to Chester. 

“Sorry about that,” he offered as he picked up his fork to get one last bite of orange chicken before it was all gone. “Just my roommate checking up on me. He’s a worrier.” 

“Mmmm,” Chester hummed, nudging Pete’s arm, “is that the redhead you were playing pool with at the bar?” 

Pete nodded. “Patrick. Mike met him,” he said, gesturing with his fork. 

Mike sat down at the table and nursed his coffee as he thought for a second. “I guess, yeah. I mean, he barely paid me any attention. He was very upset I was trying to help you with your kinda sad pool skills.” He flashed a smile at Pete to take the sting out of his jab. 

Pete nodded with an amused glint in his eyes. “I admit that I basically suck.”

“No, no,” Chester was quick to say, sitting forward in his seat and grabbing Pete’s arm for a second. “Do _not_ admit that you suck at pool. Pete, I swear, you’ll never hear the end of it from him. Before you know it, he’ll be using math to try and improve your game, and then, well, we’ll just have to put him out of his misery if that happens.”

“I don’t know why I have to keep telling you, Chaz, pool is math. It’s all angles and shit. You never listen,” Mike grumbled, still smiling a little. “Whatever, you don’t need to listen. I like winning.” 

“That’s exactly what he told me that night!” Pete added, his voice hitting something exciting, though he didn’t know why. “He’s already pulled the math routine on me.” 

“Oh lord,” Chester sighed with an eye roll. “Please don’t tell me that’s what convinced you to give him your number? Pete, you’re breaking my heart,” Chester said, his hand going to his chest. “Here, I thought I knew you, but you’re. . .you’re a secret math fan, aren’t you?”

Pete dropped his head, stifling his laugh. “No, actually. Not even close. I. . .I’m not sure why I gave him my number.” He turned his attention to Mike, catching a glimpse of his beautiful eyes behind the hair he adored. _Oh yeah, that’s why. . ._ He cleared his throat, his cheeks feeling a little flushed before he said, “It was Patrick’s fault, actually. He was rushing me to go so we wouldn’t miss the movie, and told me to just give Mike my number so we could sort out the tattoo artist info later.” 

“You know,” Chester said, shoving the empty plate out of the way so he could rest his elbows on the table, “I would have bet money that you and Patrick were a couple. Guess I was wrong. I’m usually right about that stuff. Mike will tell you,” he offered with a nod toward his boyfriend. 

After another sip of his coffee and some thought, Mike nodded. “Yeah, I guess you are. I kinda thought so, too,” he added, looking at Pete. “I remember thinking you two talked to each other the way Chaz and I do.” 

“Uh, well,” Pete stammered for a minute, looking down at his half empty coffee cup. “You guys weren’t totally wrong. We’re not _together_ like you guys are, but, we’re kind of like part time lovers. Friends first though,” he was sure to say as he looked up. “But we’ve been together a lot.”

Chester stood up. The amount of joy rolling across his face was uncontainable as he pointed a finger right at Mike. “Ha! I SO told you so!” he shouted before he swung his arms around in front of him and shook his hips, doing a scary version of the cabbage patch before he crashed back into his seat. “Damn. I _love_ being right,” he swooned. “I knew it. I just fuckin’ knew it. Now I need coffee,” he decided as he bolted from his seat again, taking the empty plate with him to rinse it off and get it in the dishwasher. 

“Now _I’ll_ never hear the end of it,” Mike said, playing along, even though he wasn’t sure why he felt something that resembled jealousy in his chest at the thought of Pete and Patrick together. _You’re ridiculous, Mike. Last night was probably a one-off, and who Pete sleeps with when he leaves from here is none of your business._ He cut his eyes over to Chester, watching him bend over the dishwasher to put his plate in. _I love his ass. I didn’t even get any of that last night._

“So why aren’t you and him a couple?” Chester asked as he shut the dishwasher and headed for the coffee pot. “I saw you two together. You guys were in your own world.” 

Pete nodded before he took a sip of coffee. “It’s complicated.” He looked over at Mike, and he didn’t miss the conflicted look in the other man’s eyes. “Sorry I didn’t tell you that last night, Mike,” he apologized. “Patrick and I, we date other people and we’re not. . .it’s complicated.” 

Mike shook his head, feeling a little panicky over why Pete felt the need to apologize. He didn’t want Chester to read anything into that. “It’s all good. I mean, you don’t owe me anything. _Us._ ” he corrected, looking back at Chester. “I, we, last night…” he trailed off for a second, trying to think of what to say about last night. He didn’t want to write off the possibility of doing it again, but it felt like something he needed to discuss with Chester first. He chewed on his bottom lip for a minute, then settled on saying, “don’t worry about it. I’m sure even if you had said something, it wouldn’t have stopped us.” 

Pete dropped his eyes to the table before he ran both hands up under his hair. “He’s going to freak when I tell him. He’s, like, the most straightlaced guy I know. In bed, that is. He can get a little wild, but, uh,” he groaned. “I can already hear him now. It won’t be pretty.” He looked up, taking a deep breath. “But it’s only because he cares. I love him, you know? We love each other and we don’t want anything bad to happen. He gets overprotective sometimes, which, uh, is warranted. I’ve got a bad track record for picking out losers.”

“You need to just bring him to Thursday pool night,” Mike blurted out without thinking. “Then he can see, we’re not losers. We’re not bad guys.” He stopped, painfully aware that he was making plans and he hadn’t even really asked Chester how he felt about last night. It had just come out as he thought that this Patrick might talk Pete out of seeing them again. “Um, what do you think, Chaz? We’ll have to prepare Brad for this.” 

Chester slid his hand over Mike’s shoulders as he passed him to sit back down at the table, his coffee in hand. “Prepare him for what? One more person who’s going to get their ass kicked at pool?” He paused for a second before he looked over at Pete. “You guys can always join us. It’s not an exclusive event. Every Thursday night around five at the bar,” he stated, pounding his finger into the table. “We show up, drink too much, and Mike wipes the floor with us. It sounds boring, but it’s actually a lot of fun.” 

Pete nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’ll ask Patrick if he wants to go.” He looked at his phone, checking the time. It was already getting late. “Well, I need to be heading out,” he told them before he gulped down the last bit of his coffee and stood up. “I’ll let you know if we decide to come to pool on Thursday.” 

“Okay,” Mike said quickly, standing up to follow Pete to the front door. He slid his hand over the top of Chester’s hair. “Come on, let’s see him out.” 

Chester stood up without comment. He followed after his boyfriend, stretching his arms and yawning as he went. He was ready for that hot shower and then he was going to drag Mike back to bed so they could be sloths all day. “Thanks for dropping by,” he said when they got to the front door, his grin aimed at Pete with a sly wiggle of his eyebrows. “It was fun.” 

Pete chuckled as he nodded. “Yeah, it was fun. Thanks, you guys.” He flipped his gaze between the two of them, appreciating their differences, and the sense of closeness he felt just being in their shared space.

Mike smiled as he took a last look at Pete’s sex and sleep mussed hair, his lips, his light brown eyes, and really hoped he’d come to pool night, with or without Patrick. “Bye, Pete,” he said, pulling Chester into him as Pete opened the door, and he was gone, out of their home. The living room felt a little empty as the front door clicked shut.

He squeezed his fingers into Chester’s side and spun him away from the door. “Okay… shower?”

“Yes,” Chester answered without hesitation. He looped his arms around Mike’s neck, staring at him lovingly. “After we shower, I vote we go back to bed.” 

“I second that,” Mike said with a full on cheesy grin as he dropped a hand to squeeze Chester’s ass. “You ready for more?” 

Chester’s fingers feathered up under Mike’s hairline in the back, and he savored the sight of his boyfriend shutting his eyes in pleasure. “Always ready for more, Mikey.” 

****

The End!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here’s our list of who wrote who:
> 
> lpfan503 = Mike, Brad, & Elisa
> 
> Penelope_Ink = Chester, Pete, & Patrick 
> 
> This story was written in real time, together. All character concepts and plotlines were shared ideas.


End file.
